Angel, Devil, and The Forbidden Love Story
by kiyoha
Summary: Saat malaikat dan iblis saling jatuh cinta, maka hidup mereka takkan bertahan lama, bahkan tak lebih lama dari batas hidup para makhluk-makhluk fana seperti manusia./[CHAP15: …Kau akan kembali lagi ke tempatku berada, 'kan ya? Kau akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini—rumah kita berdua? Bisakah kau berjanji padaku? /Chapter 16 Updated!
1. Me, Human, and a Devil

Malaikat. Iblis.

Dua makhluk yang saling bertolak belakang.

Saat malaikat dan iblis saling jatuh cinta, maka hidup mereka takkan bertahan lama, bahkan tak lebih lama dari batas hidup para makhluk-makhluk fana seperti manusia.

Itu adalah peraturan pasti tentang cinta di _'dunia sana'._ Malaikat dan iblis tak seharusnya saling jatuh cinta, tidak seharusnya berteman, bahkan membuat kontak dengan satu sama lain. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka kehancuranlah yang menanti mereka.

**Malaikat** tercipta dengan hati pada setiap diri mereka. Mereka bisa merasakannya, merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Namun cara hati mereka bekerja berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya. Mereka tidak memiliki-bahkan tidak merasakan keinginan untuk saling berpasang-pasangan, mereka jarang sekali merasakan keinginan untuk _memiliki malaikat lain_ di samping diri mereka.

Pada sisi lain, **iblis**, tidak diciptakan memiliki hati. Hati mereka barulah akan berkembang pada suatu titik. Akan tetapi, tak semua iblis dapat mengembangkan hati mereka. Hanya mereka yang berani dan sulit diatur yang dapat mengembangkan hati mereka sepenuhnya sehingga mereka dapat merasakan cinta. Ini adalah proses yang begitu menyakitkan, untuk mendapati sayap iblis mereka dikoyak dari punggung mereka untuk memiliki hati sempurna terbentuk setelah sebuah lubang terbuat diatas luka-luka dari sayap mereka yang terkoyak. Setelah itu mereka dapat memilih sesuai keinginan mereka, _untuk berpasangan dengan **sesama iblis**_, atau _untuk **menjadi malaikat**._

Ini adalah hal yang tak terduga, ini adalah, **_cinta_**. Bahkan kasus dimana satu malaikat mencintai malaikat yang lain sangatlah langka. Namun Kiyoshi merasakan _ada yang aneh_, ada hal yang sungguh aneh pada dirinya, saat ia berada di _alam yang fana_, dunia para manusia.

* * *

**Angel, Devil, and The Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

Dirinya sendiri tak dapat mempercayai hal ini, fakta bahwa ia tengah memiliki perasaan spesial pada seorang _anak Adam_.

_** Hyuuga Junpei**_, seorang manusia yang diberkahi '_kekuatan spesial_' yaitu kemampuan untuk melihat malaikat-malaikat di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak dapat melihat para iblis, hanya dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka di sekitarnya. Pada lelaki inilah Kiyoshi _**tergila-gila**_. Memang, malaikat tak memiliki nafsu seperti iblis, tapi tetap saja, perasaan Kiyoshi padanya entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk dibendung.

Kiyoshi sendiri pun heran, mengapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta begini dalamnya pada Hyuuga, yang seorang _manusia_. Mulanya hanyalah karena sang pujaan hati, Hyuuga, dapat melihat dan bercakap-cakap dengan Kiyoshi, melakukan kontak dengannya. Setelah itulah Kiyoshi mulai menjaga dan melindunginya dari segala hal, termasuk dari godaan-godaan para iblis.

Sungguh, cinta bisa membuat seseorang-bahkan suatu malaikat, menjadi buta. Hampir saja ia melupakan batas antara Hyuuga dan dirinya, bahwa dirinya adalah **malaikat** dan Hyuuga adalah **manusia**. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi mau apa lagi? Takdirlah yang membuat mereka begini, dan Tuhan memegang kekuasaan untuk menentukan takdir makhluk-makhluknya. Jika ia dapat, maka ia ingin sekali dilahirkan sebagai anak manusia.

Apa boleh buat. Ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubahnya.

.

.

.

"Nee, Hyuuga…"panggil Kiyoshi dengan nada agak manja.

"Apa?" Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel di tangannya, lalu menatap Kiyoshi jengkel.

"Aku bosan…"

"Kalau begitu jagain orang lain saja sana, yang lebih seru," jawab Hyuuga dengan malas.

"Hidooiii…"

Ya, hari ini pun Kiyoshi berada di samping Hyuuga, terus mengikutinya kemanapun untuk menjamin keselamatannya. Hal yang terus ia lakukan berulang kali setiap harinya, tanpa absen sekalipun.

Pernah sekali ia mendapat pertanyaan hasil rasa penasaran sang pujaan hati, _"Kau kok nggak bosan-bosan sih menjagaku setiap hari? Padahal orang lain kan banyak,"_

Kiyoshi hanya membalas dengan senyuman hangat khasnya, disusul dengan Hyuuga yang bersungut-sungut kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban pasti.

_Karena kau spesial,_ begitulah jawaban di hati malaikat satu itu, yang untuk beberapa alasan tak dapat ia keluarkan lewat suara.

* * *

Seluruh manusia di dunia ini pastilah dijaga oleh suatu malaikat. Akan tetapi, tak hanya malaikat yang ada di samping mereka, makhluk bernama **iblis** juga akan senantiasa berada di samping manusia untuk menggoda mereka ke arah keburukan.

Iblis benar-benar makhluk yang berbeda 180 derajat dari malaikat. Mereka memiliki nafsu. Mereka memang bisa merasakan '_ingin memiliki_' iblis lain untuk dirinya sendiri, namun hal itu tak didasari dengan **cinta**, bahkan tak didasari dengan **hati**.

Mereka mengajak manusia melakukan keburukan, menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam kegelapan. Kiyoshi-_sebagai malaikat_, tidak menyukai makhluk yang disebut '**_iblis'_** ini. Tentu saja, ini wajar.

Kiyoshi mengenal iblis yang selalu berada di samping Hyuuga sejak pertama ia menjaga pujaan hatinya. **Hanamiya** namanya. Iblis dengan surai eboni, pipi kemerahan bagai darah dan kulit seputih _ricotta._ _Benar-benar menawan_, setidaknya begitu pikir Kiyoshi. Mungkin jika Hanamiya adalah manusia, bisa saja Kiyoshi jatuh hati kepadanya. Sayangnya, di lain sisi, sifatnya benar-benar kebalikan dari penampilan mempesonanya itu.

Namun yang namanya iblis tetaplah iblis. Seberapapun menawannya, tetap saja ia tak suka dengan aura kegelapan di sekitar makhluk itu. Seperti hari ini, misalnya…

.

.

.

"Hai, Kiyoshi. Kita bertemu lagi~" sapa Hanamiya dengan senyum liciknya. "Menjaga _megane-kun_ seperti biasa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. "Hanamiya. Kau sendiri mau apa di sini?"

"Fuha. Kau lupa kalau aku yang bertugas menggoda _megane-kun_mu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari target lain saja? Melihatmu mengganggunya membuatku kesal, kau tahu."

Hanamiya memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis. "Oi, oi, kalian _para malaikat_ tidak berhak untuk melarang kami, _para iblis_, untuk mengganggu manusia. Tuhan lah yang mengijinkan kami untuk menggoda kaum manusia. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa," Hanamiya melirik Hyuuga sekilas, lalu melanjutkan. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pindah dari sini? Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali untuk menjaganya? Toh dia **bukan siapa-siapa**,"

Kiyoshi membuang muka. "Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Bukan urusanku, hee…" Hanamiya menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, berlagak seperti tengah berpikir. "Jangan bilang kalau kau memiliki _perasaan spesial_ kepadanya?"

**Skak mat.** Pernyataan Hanamiya membuatnya tersentak.

"Eh? Benar?" Hanamiya memandang Kiyoshi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Senyum sang iblis bertambah lebar. "Ternyata benar, hm? Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi. Kasihan sekali kau, mencintai makhluk yang akan musnah nantinya. Sebenarnya itu **terlarang**, kan? Tapi aku suka melanggar suatu larangan, sih~"

"Kau—"

"Cukup, Kiyoshi. Biarkan saja dia," Hyuuga memotong perkataan malaikatnya. Memang, Hyuuga tak dapat melihat maupun mendengar Hanamiya, tapi ia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi lewat raut wajah Kiyoshi sekarang.

"Maaf,"

"Hei, untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Berhenti bertengkar dengannya saja sudah cukup. Soalnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu," ucap Hyuuga, ia pun kembali fokus dengan novel yang sedang ia baca.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut melihat manusia di sebelahnya ini. Ya, seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Hanya berada di sisinya dengan damai, hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Karena berharap lebih sepertinya mustahil. Ia masih ingat **batas** antara dirinya dan Hyuuga. Lagipula rasa sayangnya bukanlah sebuah perasaan '_ingin memiliki'_.

Sementara itu, Hanamiya hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya, sembari menatap mereka dengan kesal.

* * *

"Hyuuga, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya, tuh. Ya sudah. Mau tanya apa?" Hyuuga bertanya balik sambil terus membereskan koleksi figur _Sengoku_nya yang berjajar di dalam lemari kaca.

Memang, Kiyoshi baru mengenal Hyuuga beberapa bulan ini. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentangnya. Boleh saja kan ia bertanya?

"Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau bisa melihat para malaikat?"

Hyuuga terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hmm…Kurasa 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih kelas 2 SMA," Hyuuga menjawab seingatnya. "Walau aku juga tidak yakin, sih."

"Begitu…"

Keadaan pun kembali hening. Kiyoshi tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, sementara Hyuuga kembali sibuk membereskan figur-figur _Sengoku_nya.

* * *

"AAGH, _KUSO_!" Hanamiya memukulkan tangannya ke dinding batu dengan penuh amarah. Matanya memerah dan ia menggertakkan taring-taringnya.

"Oya, oya, Hanamiya, ada apa? Nanti rumah ini hancur, lho~" seseorang menegurnya dengan logat yang khas. Tapi walau orang itu menyebutnya rumah, tempat ini lebih mirip _istana_ di mana para iblis tinggal. Tentu saja, terletak di _dunia mereka_.

Hanamiya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menegurnya saat _mood_nya sedang buruk.

"Imayoshi,"

Ternyata yang menegurnya adalah **atasannya** di dunia iblis-tidak, mungkin lebih cocok disebut **_senior_**nya. Salah satu iblis dengan kedudukan yang tinggi, Imayoshi.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok baru pulang langsung marah-marah?" Imayoshi menutup pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati Hanamiya.

Hanamiya mendecak sebal. "Si Kiyoshi itu, hari ini juga masih saja… Bahkan ia lebih menyebalkan dari biasa. Tadi aku sempat bertengkar dengannya. Aku jadi mengetahui alasan _malaikat bodoh_ itu melindungi si _bocah empat mata sialan_,"

"Hm? Apa alasannya?"

Hanamiya terdiam sejenak, tak yakin apakah masalah ini bisa ia ceritakan atau tidak. Namun melihat tatapan Imayoshi padanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini ke senpainya itu.

"Hah, ia jatuh cinta padanya. Dasar, harusnya kan malaikat dilarang—"

"Ah, kalau itu aku tahu~ Dulu aku pernah mengawasi si _'Hyuuga'_ itu." Imayoshi tertawa, disusul dengan wajah _manyun_ _kouhai_nya.

"Kalau tahu bilang-bilang dong! Aku sudah repot-repot menggali informasi darinya… Sial, merepotkan saja…"

Hanamiya masih membuang muka dengan sebal, hingga Imayoshi mendekati dan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Marah-marah begitu tak baik untuk wajah cantikmu, lho~ nanti cepat tua." ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan pipi _kouhai_ tersayangnya itu. "Cuma hal sepele, kok. Cuma sedikit bertengkar dengan Kiyoshi kok marah-marah, memangnya dia _pacarmu_?" ia pun tertawa geli melihat kelakuan manis _kouhai_nya itu.

Imayoshi menyibakkan rambut Hanamiya perlahan, lalu mengecup pipi mulusnya. "Sudah, lupakan saja dia. Lebih baik malam ini kau perhatikan diriku saja," ucapnya sambil menatap intens manik _emerald_ Hanamiya.

"Imayoshi…_san_…"

Hanamiya menghela nafas, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher _senpai_nya. Tatapan intens Imayoshi terasa menyerap **tubuh** dan **pikirannya**. Ia pun mencoba melupakan segala urusan di dunia, baik _tentang Kiyoshi_, maupun _tentang Hyuuga_. Membiarkan **nafsu** mengambil alih dirinya, dan melarutkannya dalam kenikmatan.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ahahaha apa ini :''D /nangisgulingguling /nabraksemut**

**Mau bikin AU demon angel malah gaje begini, maafkan saya saudara-saudara... *sembahsujud* mana Kiyoshi kesannya gampang banget jatuh cinta wkwkwk jatuh cinta sama saya dong~ /APA**

**Pada dasarnya sih kiyoha memang nggak terlalu ngerti soal demon angel, jadinya ya cerita random absurd gini, apalagi titlenya- ****Sumimasen gaje begini...Dan baru awal jadi harus ngutamain deksripsi ini itu anu (?)**

**Kemana KiyoHananya? Baru akan muncul chappie-chappie depan fufufu~ tunggu, ya!**

**Kurang panjang nggak, sih? Kalau kurang nanti kiyoha panjangin di chap depan :3**

**Ini niatnya memang buat KiyoHana Day, ditargetin selesai pas hari itu. Kerjainnya dari sekarang karena...Kecepatan nulis kiyoha yang selelet siput belum makan, dijepit project-project ff lain, dan tugas-tugas sekolah tahuuu~~ /plok /itumahDL**

**Akhirnya bisa publish setelah akun lama hilang terbawa angin masa lalu (?), dan gaptek ffn. Fic pertama setelah sekian tahun! **

**Saran sangat dibutuhkan, RnR? :')**

**Btw vote dong, bad end or good end? ****Atau keduanya? ****hehe~**

**kiyoha**


	2. Unforgettable Past

Di dunia ini, ada cinta yang tak akan sampai, tak peduli berapa kerasnya kita berusaha.

Seberapapun panjangnya kau mengulurkan tangan, cinta itu takkan tergapai, bak bintang nun jauh di sana.

Dan di sini, berdirilah seorang lelaki remaja, memandang langit luas,

memikirkan sosok yang ia cintai sejak lama

Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

* * *

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Pair utama (sedang) tersisihkan, _writing style_ semerdeka saya; berputar-putar.**

**Mungkin banyak kalimat tak efektif, agak OOC? Lebai. Gak begitu ngerti apa itu konotasi.**

**First Fic! DLDR**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

Malam berganti menjadi pagi. Hanamiya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Pagi. Nyenyak tidurnya?" Imayoshi mengusap pelan kepala Hanamiya.

"Lumayan…akh…" Hanamiya meringis kesakitan, tangan kanannya menahan punggungnya yang pegal. "Dasar… Kau memang benar-benar **kasar**, Imayoshi."

Imayoshi tertawa. "Walau begitu kau **masih menikmatinya** kan, Hanamiya?"

Sang _kouhai_ terdiam dan membuang muka. Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya lebih jauh.

"Sudah, aku mau pergi," Hanamiya melebarkan sayap iblisnya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Ke tempat si _'empat mata sialan'_ seperti biasa?"

"Tentu saja. Oh, dan mungkin aku akan memutari kota sebentar. Populasi _manusia galau_ meningkat, mereka **mangsa yang empuk** untuk digoda,"

"Hm, begitu… Kurasa aku juga akan meninggalkan rumah ini untuk sementara waktu…"

"Terserah kau saja, sudah ya, aku berangkat." Hanamiya baru akan keluar dari ruangan, tapi Imayoshi mencegatnya.

"Oh ya, sebentar, Hanamiya. Ada yang harus kuberitahu kepadamu, mungkin informasi ini akan berguna di dunia manusia sana."

"Apa?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan **_Hyuuga Junpei._**"

.

.

.

Pagi, jam 08.00. Hyuuga menyiapkan tasnya, hari ini ia harus pergi ke kampusnya untuk kuliah, seperti mahasiswa biasa. Dan tentu saja, Kiyoshi juga ikut dengannya. Malaikat satu itu memang sulit untuk dipisahkan dari Hyuuga.

"Hahaha…Santai saja dong, Hyuuga," _Sang malaikat _tertawa dengan polosnya.

"Santai mbahmu! Sekarang sudah jam 08.15!" seru Hyuuga sambil berlari ke ruang makan dan menyambar roti yang ada di meja.

"Hyuuga! Kau melupakan dompetmu!" Kiyoshi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Hyuuga meraih dompetnya dari atas sofa dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kewalahan membawa barang-barang dan tumpukan kertas yang ia perlukan untuk pergi kuliah.

"Ittekimasu!" Setelah memakai sepatu, ia pun segera melesat keluar rumah menuju kampus. Kampusnya memang tidak jauh, dapat dicapai hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi kalau ia sampai terlambat, gawat juga.

Kiyoshi pun mengikutinya. Namun saat ia keluar dari rumah, ia menyadari ada kertas aneh yang terjatuh di _genkan_.

**"Foto?"** Sang malaikat pun mengambil foto itu lalu melihatnya. Sepertinya foto kenangan masa lalu. Hyuuga, dan… Siapa anak laki-laki di sebelahnya ini? Rambutnya hitam lurus, matanya seperti mata elang pemangsa dan berkilau-kilau bagai terkena sinar rembulan. Teman masa kecil, kah?

Kiyoshi tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia letakkan saja foto itu di meja dekat sofa, lalu segera menyusul Hyuuga.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah senja. Bulan mulai menampakkan wajahnya di langit. Hyuuga menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa di ruang tamu, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah setelah seharian berada di kampus.

"Lho?" Hyuuga mengambil kertas yang ada di meja sebelah sofanya. "Ini kan fotoku yang dari dompet…Sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Ah, kalau itu…" Kiyoshi membuka mulut. "Tadi pagi sepertinya jatuh dari dompetmu, jadi aku letakkan di meja,"

Hyuuga meraih foto itu dan tersenyum lega. "Makasih ya, soalnya ini foto yang penting. Bisa disebut jimat, mungkin? Aku tidak boleh sampai kehilangan foto ini,"

Kiyoshi pun menjadi penasaran dengan foto itu, dan apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat penting. Jemari menunjuk seorang anak di foto kenangan milik Hyuuga itu. "Siapa ini? Kelihatannya akrab sekali denganmu… Sahabat? Atau saudara?" tanyanya.

"Ah, dia…" Hyuuga menjawab. "Dia teman masa kecilku sejak SD. Kami selalu bersama, sampai-sampai dibilang saudara oleh orang-orang." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Namanya **_Izuki Shun_**,"

"Cantik, ya, tapi dia **laki-laki**, kan?"

"Yah, dia memang begitu. Wajah dan matanya indah seperti cahaya bulan. Bahkan tak jarang anak laki-laki lain menjadi penggemarnya. Sulit sekali melindunginya dari tangan para '**pemangsa**'. Sayangnya sih, kalau dia bercanda garingnya minta ampun, dan… Dia juga nggak peka." jelas Hyuuga sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hee…"

"Sekarang ia sedang bersekolah di luar negeri, untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sastra dan matematika. Tadinya sih aku melarangnya, tapi karena ia bilang bisa melindungi diri sendiri…Ya sudah."

Sekilas, Kiyoshi melihat raut wajah Hyuuga berubah menjadi agak sedih. Pastilah anak bernama 'Izuki' ini sangatlah penting buat Hyuuga.

"Sekarang dia sedang apa, ya? Bukannya aku khawatir, sih, tapi dia biasa dijaga oleh seseorang dari dulu…"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, tenang saja,"Kiyoshi menepuk bahu Hyuuga, berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Hyuuga.

"Kau pikir begitu? Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja…" Hyuuga menunduk muram.

Malaikat itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena mencoba meyakinkan Hyuuga juga sepertinya percuma saja.

"Pastinya ia orang yang sangat penting untukmu, ya, Hyuuga?"

"Yah, begitulah…"

Suasana hening sejenak. Kiyoshi pun terdiam, tak enak pada Hyuuga karena sudah bertanya tentang Izuki. Namun di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu, tiba-tiba Hyuuga angkat bicara.

"Ah, sudah jam 6! Sudah ya, aku mau mandi dulu, rasanya gatal seharian berada di luar rumah, ahahaha," Hyuuga tertawa. Namun Kiyoshi tahu, itu hanyalah tawa yang **dipaksakan** supaya dirinya tak khawatir.

"Aku juga… Akan kembali ke duniaku sana, sebentar," Kiyoshi langsung mengembangkan sayap putihnya dan melesat ke luar jendela.

* * *

"**_Izuki Shun_**?" Riko, teman sesama malaikat, menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya, Izuki Shun. Tolonglah, Riko! Bisa kau bantu aku mencari data tentangnya?" mohon Kiyoshi dengan sangat. "Kumohon!"

"Tunggu, rasanya mustahil kalau harus mencari dari catatan sebanyak ini….Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta data seperti ini, sih? Repot membereskannya, tahu!" balas Riko dengan kesal.

"Ah, memang tidak bisa, ya…" Kiyoshi menunduk -tiba ia bangkit dan menarik buku-buku data milik Riko. "Kalau begitu aku cari saja sendiri, ya?"

"Ooi! Jangan membuat buku-bukuku berantakan, hei, _Teppei_!" Riko panik dan merebut buku-bukunya. "Kalau mau cari ya jangan di data-dataku ini, dong!"

"Ayolah Riko, nanti kubereskan sendiri," pinta Kiyoshi dengan memelas.

"Pokoknya tidak! Kiyoshi, jangan kekanak-kanakan!" tolak Riko. Adegan tarik-menarik antar malaikat pun terjadi. Padahal hanya masalah sepele.

"Kalau soal _Izuki_ ini sih…" seseorang tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke pembicaraan. "Aku rasa _Miyaji-san_ yang menanganinya… Aku pernah mendengar dia menyebut-nyebut namanya, dan… Wajahnya senang sekali~"

Secercah cahaya pun muncul kembali di mata pun _menyambar_ orang tadi dengan semangat. "Apa itu benar, Takao?!"

"Eh? Benar, kayaknya… _Shin-chan_ juga tahu, kok,"

Wajah Kiyoshi yang tadinya _galau _langsung berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih! Dah, aku mau mencari Miyaji-san dulu!" Kiyoshi melebarkan sayap besarnya lalu langsung melesat untuk mencari Miyaji.

Riko memijit pelipisnya. "Duh, ada apa sih, dia? Biasanya juga cuma santai dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas…Tapi sekarang malah begini, ngurusin manusia melulu. Ngerti nggak sih kalau pekerjaannya _disini_ banyak?"

"Yah… Bukannya itu bagus? Kiyoshi_-san_ terlihat semangat sekali~"

"Semangat sih, semangat. Tapi _paperwork_ dia jadi menggunung di atas mejaku! Sudah, kau juga jangan bersantai-santai saja! Bantu Midorima memilah data, sana!"

"Uwaaa, Riko-_san_ mengusirku~~"

.

.

.

"Kiyoshi? Ada apa, tiba-tiba mendatangiku seperti itu? Aku baru pulang dari dunia manusia, tahu. Setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat…" Miyaji mendengus, lalu melanjutkan. "Setiap hari ada saja. Takao, Midorima, dan sekarang kau. Mau kulempar nanas, ha?!"

"Sabar, sabar, Miyaji-san," Kiyoshi berusaha menenangkan temannya sebelum ia naik darah. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin terkena lemparan nanas, kan? "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Hah? Tanya apa?" _malaikat nanas galak_—maksudku Miyaji-san, bertanya balik.

"Tahu manusia yang namanya…_Izuki Shun_?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan waswas sambil mundur beberapa langkah, takut dilempar nanas katanya.

"Izuki? Tentu saja aku tahu. Baru saja aku menemuinya di dunia manusia. Dia kan manusia yang kuawasi," Miyaji menjawab dengan malas. "Lagipula kau dengar dari siapa, sih?"

"Benarkah? Dimana dia tinggal?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Miyaji barusan, Kiyoshi bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil melihat **permen**. Maju terus pantang mundur.

"Nggak akan kuberitahu, bodoh! Yang boleh menjaganya hanya aku sendiri!" larang Miyaji sambil mendorong dahi Kiyoshi. "Kau juga bukannya sudah mengawasi seorang manusia? Mendingan kerjain _paperwork_ saja sana! Malaikat besar kok kerjanya nggak becus!"

"Kalau aku tidak boleh menemuinya, beritahu padaku hal-hal tentang dia!"

"Kau segitu penasarannya, ya?" Miyaji menautkan alisnya, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Singkatnya nih, dia itu _lelaki cantik_, sudah itu saja."

Kiyoshi menunduk lemas. "Kalau hanya itu aku juga tahu, Miyaji-san! Yang lain, yang lain~"

"Oh, kau tahu? Tahu darimana?" Miyaji memasang tampang keheranan. "Kalau begitu kuberitahu kau yang lain."

Kiyoshi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tak sabar mendengar cerita tentang _Izuki_ ini.

"Dia seorang mahasiswa, dan saat ini sedang kuliah di Inggris. Dia sangat pintar. Dan oh ya, sepertinya dia memiliki banyak **fans**,"

_Itu juga aku tahu,_ batin Kiyoshi agak kesal. _Sabar, sabar, Kiyoshi. Pasti ada informasi penting yang akan Miyaji-san ceritakan!_

"Dia anak yang ceria, namun mudah kesal juga. Pikirannya **polos** seperti anak kecil, nggak peka, dan…Oh ya, bercandanya _nggak banget_." Miyaji melanjutkan.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, dia tidak terlalu terbuka pada orang lain, jadi…Cari tahu aja sendiri, sana,"

_Terus kenapa tadi ngelarang…_Kiyoshi rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting juga, sih. Lebih baik ia kembali ke tempat Hyuuga daripada men-_stalk_ Izuki. Akhirnya keinginan untuk lebih mengenal Izuki pun ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Oh ya, Kiyoshi," ucap Miyaji tiba-tiba.

Kiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ada apa, Miyaji-san?"

"Bagiku, dia adalah manusia yang sangat penting. Ia memiliki segudang pengetahuan yang berguna, penampilan yang oke, dan pikirannya masih polos, mudah terpengaruh apapun. Anak itu harus kita lindungi mati-matian agar tidak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan iblis,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya ada iblis besar yang mengincarnya, dan kalau kau melihat_nya_, tolong lindungi dia, oke?"

"Bukannya Miyaji-san menyuruhku jangan ikut campur—"

"Sudah lakukan saja! Pokoknya, aku, dan kau, harus melindunginya dari tangan iblis,"

* * *

"Aku kembali~" ucap Kiyoshi dengan ceria saat tiba di _genkan_. Namun, wajah cerianya itu menghilang ketika ia mendapati Hyuuga yang berdiri balkon dengan wajah muram, persis seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi sore. Helai demi helai rambutnya tertiup angin malam, irisnya terus menatap langit.

"Hyuuga?" panggil Kiyoshi. "Jangan disitu, nanti masuk a-"

"Kau tahu, Kiyoshi?"potong Hyuuga. "Setiap kali aku berdiri di sini, setiap kali aku memandang bulan itu, rasanya sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

"Ng?" malaikat satu itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyuuga. "Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga melicinkan tenggorokannya, lalu melanjutkan. "Cerita tadi sore…Memikirkan masa lalu...Membuatku merasa tak enak. Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku baru cerita sedikit tentang masa laluku ya... Juga tentang _Izuki_."

"Ya…" Kiyoshi menjawab pelan. Dia memang masih penasaran dengan _Izuki Shun_ ini. Apa yang membuatnya begitu **spesial** di mata seorang Hyuuga Junpei?

"Karena sepertinya kau penasaran, sekarang akan kulanjutkan ceritaku tentang Izuki, karena untuk meredakan kegundahanku, aku harus bercerita pada orang lain. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang _agak_ kusembunyikan darimu…"

Kiyoshi menelan ludah. Ia cemas menunggu Hyuuga melanjutkan ceritanya. Apakah akan berpengaruh baik baginya? Atau apa? Rasanya seperti akan muncul sesuatu yang **berat** baginya…

"Izuki Shun, aku sudah kenal dengannya sejak SD, dan dia bukan sekedar teman masa kecilku, dia itu…"

Kelanjutan kalimat Hyuuga membuat dunia Kiyoshi serasa **luluh lantak**, mengombang-ambingkannya bagai **badai**. Rasanya ia tak ingin memercayai pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan **4 kata** itu...

"**…Cinta pertamaku, hingga sekarang.**"

…Bisa membuat perasaannya hancur lebur seperti ini.

* * *

**Kiyoha deeesu~ yaah, akhirnya pengumuman rank selesai, dan untung belum tergeser dari satu... *sujud syukur* banyak banget tugas presentasi akhir-akhir ini, dan olahraga selalu kejam /curcol/**

**Udah di apdet nih, gimana? UwU KiyoHananya belum ya~ Ini longfic soalnya fufufu~**

**Terus entah kenapa semuanya lebai di chap ini, sumimasen... Kiyoha juga lagi lebai nunggu nilai soalnya :''))**

**Fokus ke Hyuuga dulu ya, ohoho~ Sebenernya niatnya ga gini sih uhuhuhu**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger: oke oke, ini udah di update :3 btw hahaha~ Hanaciel suka buat KiyoHana juga ya~ *toel***

**Dee Cavallone: ukh, soalnya galau karena di fanart beda-beda huhu, dan pas liat figur dirumah- tapi udah diganti jadi emerald buat nyamain sama fic lain ehehe~ Soal cerita, Riko udah ditetapin sama temen jadi char lain, jadinya hyuu sama orang lain ^^ pastinya tahu lah kalau baca tulisan random diatas /plok/ ****endnya masih rahasia :3 but sankyuu sarannya :3~**

**YunChii: maaf ya KiyoHananya hilang wkwk, nanti juga ada kok :3 Endnya masih rahasia ya~ ^^**

**.**

**Anyone, mind to RnR? :3**

**kiyoha**


	3. Past and Now

_Di bawah sinar rembulan, ku bertemu denganmu_

_Di sanalah pertama kuketahui perasaan yang bernama "Cinta"_

_Kupercaya pada takdir yang takkan berakhir ini_

_Ku tak sendiri, ku tak sendiri lagi, kan?_

_Karena kita tak dapat kembali_

_Ke masa-masa di mana kita berdua bersama_

_Masa-masa di mana ku dapat menggenggam tanganmu_

_Hingga masa dimana kau melepaskan genggamanku_

_Dan pergi ke tempat nun jauh di sana_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing (s):**

**KiyoHana (masih tersingkir /plok) _onesided!_KiyoHyuu, HyuuIzu**

**Warning (s)!**

**Bit of OOC, random, perlebayan characters, gaya bahasa yang err-**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**"Izuki Shun adalah cinta pertamaku,"**

Kiyoshi membelalakkan mata. **"Cinta…Pertama?"**

"Pertama aku bertemu dengannya, waktu kelas 5 SD… Dulu, orang tuaku tidak begitu memperhatikanku, jadi aku menjadi anak yang benar-benar pembangkang, aku membuat keonaran dimana-mana. Tapi sebenarnya, aku **kesepian**."

Kiyoshi menatap Hyuuga dengan tak percaya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui kalau Hyuuga memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Tapi sebelum ia dapat berkomentar, Hyuuga melanjutkan.

"Dan saat itulah, aku ingat sekali, saat itu sudah malam, sekitar jam 9, aku yang kabur dari rumah, bertemu dengannya."

* * *

**_flashback_**

**_._**

_"Ugh…Mama jahat, Papa jahat…" Hyuuga meringkuk di bawah perosotan taman, menangis sesenggukan. "Mereka tidak pernah memerhatikanku. Kesal!"_

_Air matanya terus mengalir, berjatuhan ke tanah. Tangan kanannya terus menggosok wajahnya yang merah karena menangis._

_Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya._

_"Kau tak apa? Bisa berdiri? Mengapa kau menangis?"_

_Hyuuga kecil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah seorang anak –sepertinya sebaya dengannya- yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Anak perempuan..Atau anak laki-laki?_

_._

_ "Siapa kau?" tanya Hyuuga ketus,tapi tetap diiringi sesenggukan._

_Anak itu merunduk dan balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"_

_Hyuuga berdiri dan mengusap bekas air matanya. "Hyuuga Junpei."_

_Anak di hadapannya membalasnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Izuki Shun!"_

_"Izuki…?" Hyuuga memandang lekat-lekat anak di hadapannya. Matanya indah, berkilau-kilau terpapar sinar bulan purnama. Senyumnya senantiasa mengembang, menambah manis wajahnya yang putih._

_"Aku baru pindah ke kota ini hari ini! Tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan, jadi aku ke sini!" ujarnya ceria. "Hyuuga, kenapa kau menangis?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu."_

_Izuki menggembungkan pipinya, lucu sekali. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu itu tidak baik! Ayo, ceritakan padaku!"_

_ "Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" tolak Hyuuga. 'Siapa anak ini, baru hari ini bertemu denganku tapi langsung ingin ikut campur…' batinnya dalam hati._

_ "Kumohon, Hyuuga~" Izuki matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hyuuga menghela nafas, ia tak tega membuat anak di hadapannya menangis. Ia pun menyerah._

_ "Baiklah, baiklah, akan kuceritakan."_

_._

_"Hou, begitu, begitu," Izuki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita sama, Hyuuga!"_

_"He?" _

_"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini ibuku selalu saja memperhatikan kakakku karena ia pintar dan berbakat. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mencontohnya. Itu membuatku kesal," Izuki menghentakkan kakinya. "Karena kita sama, kita berteman, yuk!"_

_._

**_flashback end_**

* * *

"Izuki… Dialah yang selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian, dia yang membuatku bisa berteman dengan banyak orang, dia yang menarikku kembali ke kehangatan," tuturnya lembut.

Hyuuga mengepalkan tangan dan meletakkannya di atas dada. "Bagiku, dia adalah segalanya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya,"

Kiyoshi diam seribu bahasa. Walaupun ia tahu sejak awal bahwa _**tak akan ada peluang** ia dan Hyuuga bisa bersama,_ namun saat menghadapinya sendiri rasanya sungguh berbeda.

_**Menyakitkan**. Sungguh menyakitkan._

Kiyoshi tersenyum pahit. "Aku mengerti…Perasaanmu,"

_Namun perasaan ini harus ia simpan dalam dadanya, mengutamakan perasaan orang tercintanya lebih dahulu._

"Begitukah?"

"Ya,"

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan. Sudah, aku harus tidur. Sudah terlalu malam, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku… Akan di sini sementara,"

"Begitu. Kalau begitu selamat tidur,"

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

Kiyoshi duduk bersandar di kusen jendela seraya memandang bulan purnama. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, lelah dengan kejadian-kejadian di hari ini.

**"Yo, Kiyoshi,"** sapa Hanamiya sambil menghampiri Kiyoshi, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hanamiya,"

"Hai~ Aku ikut di sini, ya~?"

"Terserah saja,"

_Iblis itu_ bertopang dagu di jendela, tangan kirinya asyik memainkan tirai. "Melihat tampangmu yang seperti itu… Kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, ya?" tanyanya, membuat malaikat di hadapannya terkejut dan bangkit dari duduk.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa…"

"_Mengapa aku tahu,_ begitu?" Hanamiya memotong pertanyaan Kiyoshi. "**Simpel saja.** Aku dapat mengetahui segalanya dari wajah _megane-kunmu_ itu."

"Dari wajah..?" Kiyoshi menggigit bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi lucunya, tawa Hanamiya pecah.

"Bohong, kok, bohong. Salah seorang temanku pernah menjaga _megane-kun_ dulu, dan, kemarin ia memberitahuku semuanya," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. Kiyoshi menggeram.

"Kau memang…"

**"…Karena itulah, aku tidak suka,"**

"He?"

"Aku sering melihat yang seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang, lalu **patah hati.** Aku tidak menyukainya. Sekarang keadaanmu seperti ini kan, Kiyoshi?" ujar Hanamiya. "Kalau kita mencintai seseorang, dan perasaan kita **hancur** olehnya, maka apa gunanya kita jatuh cinta? Aku tak mengerti… **_Lebih baik aku tak dapat mencintai sama sekali._**"

Kiyoshi tertegun memandang _sang Iblis_. Ia pun membalas,

"Hanamiya, perasaan yang di sebut **'cinta'** ini, memang **kejam**, seperti yang kau katakan. Perasaan kita dapat dihancurkan olehnya. Tapi dengan mengalami hal seperti jatuh cinta, patah hati, lalu mencintai lagi, segala hal itulah yang membuat hati kita **kaya**," Ia tersenyum hangat, membelai helai rambut Hanamiya. "Yang namanya 'mencintai' ini tidak harus 'memiliki'. Tak dapat mencintai itu, **rasanya lebih menyakitkan**, kau tahu,"

Hanamiya terdiam, Ia rasakan wajahnya _memanas_. Tangan kanannya refleks menepis tangan besar Kiyoshi dari kepalanya.

**"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!"** serunya galak.

"Ahahaha, maaf~" Kiyoshi tertawa sambil memasang _watados_.

"Lagipula, mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, kau sudah lupa kalau aku ini **_iblis_**, bukan **_malaikat_**? Bodoh sekali! Mana kutahu yang namanya '_cinta_'ini."

"Yah, buat jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu nanti kau juga akan _jatuh cinta pada seseorang_,"

Hanamiya merengut, kedua pipinya dihiasi rona _pink_.

"Tak akan dan tak mungkin," sangkalnya. "Aku bukan orang yang sedikit-sedikit jatuh cinta _sepertimu_, Kiyoshi!"

_Malaikat itu_ menaikkan bahunya. "Yah…**Takdir siapa yang tahu?**"

Hanamiya makin merengut, antara kesal dan malu. Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hanamiya, kau **manis** juga kalau sedang seperti ini," celetuk Kiyoshi pelan, disusul dengan Hanamiya yang memukulnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus,

**"SIAPA YANG MANIS, HAH?!"**

.

.

.

"Sudah, aku mau kembali. Tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu di sini," Hanamiya melebarkan sayap hitamnya, lalu bersiap-siap terbang ke luar jendela.

"Ah, tunggu, Hanamiya!" Kiyoshi menarik tangan Hanamiya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kau pergi!"

"A-Apa sih, lepaskan!"

**"Terima kasih, ya,"**

Hanamiya menoleh, mendapati Kiyoshi yang memberikan senyum lembut kepadanya. Mendadak wajah seputih _ricotta_nya berubah kemerahan dan memanas lagi. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dan membalas Kiyoshi dengan ketus.

**"Nggak butuh terima kasih darimu, bodoh."**

Ia mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang pergi. Setelah memastikan ia jauh dari _malaikat bodoh_ itu, kedua tangannya menelungkup pipinya yang masih saja hangat.

"Uuukh, apa yang salah denganku? Tiba-tiba saja pipiku memanas begini…"

_Ini bukan tanda-tanda…Aku mulai menyukainya, kan?_

* * *

**_KRIIIING_**

Ponsel Hyuuga bordering keras. Pemiliknya masih saja bermalas-malasan di dalam selimut. Maklumlah, hari ini jadwalnya kosong.

Ia bergeser sedikit untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Ya, halo?"

_"Hyuuga?"_

Lelaki berkacamata itu terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat suara siapa di seberang-

**"I-Izuki?!"** saking kagetnya, ia terlonjak dari kasur.

_"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau masih tidur jam segini jadi tidak mengangkat, hehehe~ Lama sekali sih, kan aku tidak suka menunggu lama-lama… Ah, kitakore," _balas Izuki diselingi guyonan garing khasnya.

"Su-sudah lama kau nggak menelpon, um, gimana keadaanmu?" grogi, Hyuuga berbasa-basi. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suara 'sahabat'nya ini.

_"Aku sehat, kok. Dan aku juga bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Hyuuga nggak perlu khawatir,"_

"Hooh," Hyuuga bernafas lega. "Oh ya, ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

_"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya 2 hari lagi aku akan naik pesawat, pulang ke Jepang,"_

"Be-benarkah? Tu-tumben kau pulang,"

_"Mou, maksudmu aku tak boleh pulang? Aku kan ingin ketemu Hyuuga juga,"_

Hyuuga memerah, lalu segera menjawab. "Bukan begitu! Bukannya tidak boleh…"

_"Jadi?"_

"Um, Izuki, mau ku jemput di bandara?" tawarnya, sekalian dengan modus _dapat bertemu dengannya lebih awal._

_"Ah, tidak usah, nanti kalau aku sudah sampai kita ketemuan saja. Oke?"_

"Ah, oke."

_"Jaa ne, pulsaku kering, hehe. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi."_

"Dah,"

**_PIP_**

Hyuuga menutup ponsel _flip_nya. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Izuki, sebentar lagi.

**_Walau 1 menit saja, tak apa-apa._**

* * *

"Kiyoshi, tumben hari ini tidak ke dunia manusia, kenapa sih?" Riko memandang temannya itu dengan bingung. Tak biasanya Kiyoshi duduk manis dan mengerjakan _paperwork_nya seperti ini.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kasihan Riko juga kan kalau _paperwork_ku kutitipkan terus," Kiyoshi tertawa datar sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

**"Kau aneh, Kiyoshi,"** Riko memberinya tatapan menyelidik.

"A-Aneh bagaimana?"

"Seperti _orang yang baru diputusin pacar_ saja,"

"E-EH?!"

Riko menghela nafas, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. "**Jangan kira aku tak tahu, Kiyoshi! Semua orang juga tahu kalau melihat gelagakmu!** Duh...Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau rajin ke _dunia sana_,"

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Kau _sedang **kasmaran**_, kan? Dengan seorang _**anak Adam**? _Dan dari wajahmu sepertinya habis ditolak, ya?"

_Malaikat besar_ itu merengut, "Nggak ditolak juga, kok,"

"Itu resikonya, Kiyoshi! Kau harusnya tahu. Haah, ya sudahlah. Hari ini kau di sini saja, kerjakan _paperwork_mu yang menggunung itu,"

.

.

.

Kiyoshi merenggangkan tangan, mulai bosan dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang tersaji di depan hidungnya.

Seketika terbesit pemikiran iseng, ia ingin sedikit _mengintip_ Izuki yang sekarang berada di Inggris.

"Hanya melihat saja, nggak apa, kan?"

Ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Inggris, melihat _pujaan hati_ dari _pujaan hati_nya.

* * *

**"Ah, itu dia!"** serunya.

Kiyoshi segera menghampirinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat…

…Iblis yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

Kiyoshi memandang iblis di hadapannya dengan waspada. Ia mencoba untuk memerhatikan gerak-geriknya walau sekecil apapun.

Jelas sekali, iblis itu juga **_mengawasi Izuki Shun_**. _Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Miyaji-san? _Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum iblis itu mulai bergerak.

**"Hei!"** Dengan cepat Kiyoshi menyergap bahu iblis itu. Yang disergap pun, menoleh dengan kaget.

Kiyoshi tersentak. "Aku mengenalmu, kau ini… **_Susa,_ tangan kanan panglima iblis?**"

"Bukan, aku _**susis**,_" jawab iblis itu setengah bercanda. "Ya, aku Susa,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Kau sendiri? **Malaikat tingkat atas, tidak seharusnya berada di sini kan?**"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau mengawasi Izuki Shun?!"

"Kalau begitu bukan urusanmu juga, Kiyoshi," jawab Susa datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jawab aku." Bagi Kiyoshi, _malaikat tingkat atas, _mengatasi iblis seperti ini bukan masalah besar. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang terbentuk dari cahaya.

"Haah, baiklah," Susa menyerah. Padahal ia juga iblis tingkat atas yang **bisa menyaingi malaikat**. "Aku melakukan ini karena keinginan diriku sendiri, tapi percayalah, aku tak ada niat untuk melukainya."

**"Keinginanmu sendiri?"**

"Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan..."

Kiyoshi menurunkan senjatanya. "Ceritakan."

"Kau tahu… Selama ini Izuki Shun menjadi yang pertama dalam _list_ manusia yang diawasi Imayoshi," jelasnya. "Karena itu, kau tahu, kami iblis memiliki nafsu…"

"Hm?"

"Yah, aku ini **tangan kanannya**, jadi saat Imayoshi memiliki _manusia_ yang ia **prioritaskan** daripada aku, aku…" Kedua alisnya bertautan. "Awalnya aku ingin melukainya, tapi karena Imayoshi memang memiliki banyak iblis-atau manusia yang membuatnya _tertarik_, aku menyerah,"

_Sang malaikat_ memandang _iblis_ di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Jadi artinya… **Kau hanya iri dengannya?**"

"Yah, iblis memang dipenuhi rasa **iri** dan **dengki**, terutama pada manusia. Tapi, aku tak berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya ingin melihatnya, melihat seperti apa manusia yang membuat Imayoshi _tertarik_,"

Kiyoshi tertegun, tangan yang mencengkram erat bahu Susa perlahan lepas. Baru kali ini ia bertemu iblis yang begitu…**Baik?**

Kalau yang lainnya, mungkin akan segera _menyerang_ Izuki.

"Sayang sekali. Sifatmu yang seperti itu bisa membuatmu jadi malaikat yang baik. **Tetapi Tuhan memutuskan untuk _melahirkanmu sebagai iblis_,**"

Susa tersenyum pahit. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Banyak yang menjadi kesukaan Imayoshi, diatas diriku. **Bahkan Hanamiya juga…**"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Yosh," Hyuuga merapikan kerah kemejanya. Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak Izuki meneleponnya, dan hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

**_Kutunggu jam 3 sore di taman tempat pertama kita bertemu, kau ingat kan?_**

Matanya terus-menerus melirik pesan yang dikirimkan Izuki semalam. Entah kenapa rasa cemas mulai menyerangnya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel mulai basah karena keringat.

_Duh, dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisakah aku memandang wajahnya? Jika Izuki datang, aku-_

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangan, berlari mengarah ke padanya.

**_Izuki!_**

.

.

"Ki~yo~shi~, tumben kau nggak menjaga _megane-kun_mu? Bisa-bisa dia diganggu **_makhluk lain_**, lho," ujar Hanamiya. Kebetulan mereka bertemu di tengah jalan menuju dunia manusia.

"Hanamiya,"

"Memang ada apa dengan _megane-kun?_"

"Hari ini dia ada urusan. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya." Jawab Kiyoshi simpel.

"Hee… Cuma itu?" Hanamiya mengeluarkan seringai tipis. "Kudengar kau kemarin mengawasi Izuki Shun, ya? Aku diberitahu Susa,"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Ah, oh iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya **informasi** tentang _megane-kun_mu dan Izuki. Penasaran?"

"Apa katamu?"

.

.

"Hyuuga, sudah lama sekali, ya," sapa Izuki ramah.

"Iya, Izuki. Kau tak banyak berubah," balas Hyuuga. Syukurlah, kegugupannya menghilang melihat senyuman 'sahabat' lamanya itu.

Izuki menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Hyuuga juga, sama saja, kan?"

"Iya, iya,"

**_Syukurlah, Izuki ini masih Izuki yang sama seperti dahulu, Izuki yang selalu tersenyum walau di saat sedih, Izuki yang merebut hatiku…_**

Suasana hening sejenak, hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Daun-daun mulai berguguran, menandakan bahwa musim panas sudah sampai pada akhirnya. Mendadak Izuki memecah keheningan dengan suara indahnya,

"Hyuuga, terima kasih, ya, untuk selama ini. **Terima kasih sudah menjagaku,**"

Hyuuga tersentak. "A-Ada apa sih, Izuki, tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Seperti salam perpisahan saja. Lagipula bukan masalah, hahaha…"

"Aku serius, terima kasih sudah melindungiku selama ini. Aku… Sebenarnya besok malam aku harus segera kembali ke Inggris. Aku harus kembali pada jadwal belajarku. Masih ada 2 tahun."

**_Benar-benar salam perpisahan._**

"Apa? Padahal kau baru saja sampai…" Hyuuga merasa kecewa. Ia pikir ia dapat bersama dengan Izuki lebih lama. **_Tapi Tuhan mengatakan tidak._**

"Tidak apa-apa, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang penting, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Lagipula aku tak apa-apa berada di Inggris, karena ada _sosok yang selalu melindungiku_ di sana," wajah cantik Izuki merona, ia tersenyum kecil. "Karena itu terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama aku berada di Jepang, Hyuuga."

"Orang… Melindungi… Mu?"

"Ya! Hari ini aku membawanya bersamaku, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengannya."

**_Oi Oi Oi, apa maksudnya ini?!_** Jantung Hyuuga berdegup kencang, tak siap untuk bertemu 'pelindung Izuki' ini. Bahkan ia belum mengerti apa yang ia dan Izuki bicarakan barusan. Tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti kalimat perpisahan, ingin mengenalkan seseorang... Hyuuga pusing. Setidaknya ia ingin bersiap-siap…

Tapi terlambat, suara derap langkah sudah terdengar olehnya. Orang itu kini berada di hadapannya, berdiri tegap di samping Izuki.

"Kenalkan, Hyuuga. Dia yang selalu melindungiku di negeri sana,"

.

**_Sekali lagi, saat Tuhan mengatakan tidak, maka keputusan sudah bulat._**

.

"Salam kenal Hyuuga-san, namaku **Moriyama Yoshitaka**,"

* * *

**Haih semuah~ Kiyoha desu~ *srooot***

**Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan ya... Hati juga jadi galau nih... *lirik hyuuga***

**Hyuuga: apaan sih woi?**

**Dan hidung tersakiti uhuk :'') Ini juga sebenernya udah dibuat dari Sabtu tapi apa boleh buat kiyoha terkapar di kasur dengan wajah penuh tisu (?)**

**UAS juga sedikit lagi, tapi pasti tetep kiyoha update kok :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**Dee hapenya jangan dibanting, sini buat saya-/heh /tabog**

**aih tebak-tebak aja xD Hmm~ masih salah nih~ ada yang hampir sih~ duh, kalo ketebak gak seru dong jadinya xD**

**Sip, akan terus di update...**

**.**

**Cherry Blue Mint**

**AHAHAHAHAHA /wat**

**tenang, pairnya akan terus bertambah kok~ /mabok /dihajarmassa**

**KiyoHyuu? HyuuIzu? Gak bisa janji fufufu~ Kalau galau-galauan termasuk adegan pair ga? Mwehehe~**

**.**

**Sama buat dedek dan temen-temen yang aduh kalian rajin banget malah nge review langsung di RL... *mewek***

**Iyah iyah kiyoha, makhluk random ini memang selalu galau setiap saat ya, apalagi ngeliat situpada yang berpasang-pasangan, ya? /heh**

**Iyadah sori~ Dibilangin gaya bahasanya emang gini wahaha~**

**Adegan Imayoshinya emang sengaja dipotong neng... Ga liat itu rate? *tunjukdengkul* /salahwoi**

**Iya iya KiyoHana nya dimunculin... Masa kiyoha yang wota KiyoHana tega banget sih gak masukin otepenya... *kedip* /HEH /JIJI**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? Pwease? :3**

**Kiyoha**


	4. Bagai Kehilangan Separuh Jiwa

"_Nee, Hyuuga,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Suatu hari nanti… Kita akan berpisah, ya?"_

"_A-ada apa sih, tiba-tiba?"_

"_Nggak… Aku hanya berpikir saja, tidak mungkin kita akan bersama terus seperti ini, kan? Kita akan beranjak dewasa, dan suatu ketika, kita akan berpisah, kan?" tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat bungkus takoyaki yang mulai mendingin._

"…"

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin kita terus bersama, memandang kembang api berdua, seperti sekarang ini. Tapi rasanya… Tak mungkin, ya?" wajah cantiknya tertunduk, menunjukkan ekspresi sendu yang jarang sekali ia buat. Sebenarnya apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berpikir seperti itu?_

_Hyuuga bangkit dan menggenggam tangannya._

"_Kita akan baik-baik saja!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kita akan terus melihat kembang api ini bersama, setiap tahun!"_

_Izuki menunjukkan wajah penuh keraguan. "Bagaimana kalau kita sudah berkeluarga nanti? Apa Hyuuga akan terus menarikku, dan kita akan terus melihat kembang api bersama seperti ini?"_

"_Ya! Walaupun kita sudah berkeluarga, walau kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersama lagi, aku akan terus mendatangimu, dan kita akan melihat kembang api ini bersama-sama!" kedua maniknya menatap lurus kearah langit, tanpa secuilpun keraguan._

_Izuki tertawa geli, "Hyuuga, kau benar-benar naïf, ya. Benar-benar Hyuuga,"_

"_Aku tak main-main! Aku akan melakukannya setiap tahun! Kau lihat saja nanti!"_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing (s):**

**KiyoHana, _onesided_KiyoHyuu, _onesided_HyuuIzu_, slight_ MoriIzu**

**.**

**Warning (s)**

**Alay, perlebayan character sampai OOC? gaya bahasa muter-muter,**

**surams, NTR merajalela. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**Jam 11 pagi.**

Hyuuga membuka matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tertidur semalam. Banyak sekali kejadian kemarin, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lelah.

Tangan kanannya mengusap wajah, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat bangun dari tidur.

**_Kenapa tanganku basah begini?_** Ia bertanya-tanya, namun saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia tahu sebabnya.

Kedua matanya sembab, dan memerah. Jejak air mata terlihat di pipinya. Pasti ia habis menangis semalam. Seketika memori tentang kejadian kemarin melintas di pikirannya.

Karena itukah ia menangis?

"Bodoh sekali…Dengan hal seperti ini saja aku menangis… _Seperti anak perempuan saja_," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Yoshitaka-san lah yang selalu melindungiku di sana, Hyuuga," ujar Izuki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Moriyama. "Um, dia… **Kekasihku** sekarang, dia juga pelajar dari Jepang, makanya ia ikut pulang bersamaku."

Hyuuga mencoba menyembunyikan wajah _shock_nya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, begitu, syukurlah."

**Usahanya tidak sia-sia.** Senyum palsunya dapat mengelabui Izuki. Baguslah.

"Hyuuga-san, terima kasih," ujar Moriyama, menggenggam tangannya. "Sekarang, serahkan saja padaku, **aku pasti akan menjaga _Shun_**"

_**Dia memanggil Izuki dengan nama kecilnya**,_ batin Hyuuga.

"Iya, terima kasih, Moriyama-san. Hati-hati, menjaga dia merepotkan sekali, lho!"

"Mou, Hyuuga!" Izuki mencubit lengan Hyuuga dengan gemas. Mereka tertawa bersama, ditemani dengan angin musim gugur yang mulai bertiup. Hyuuga memaksakan tawanya, tak ingin 'sahabat' sejak kecilnya itu khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Hyuuga-san,"

"…Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu,"

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Kami duluan ya, Hyuuga! Masih banyak tempat yang harus kami kunjungi! Seperti rumah Yoshitaka-san, dan kampusku juga,"

"Un…"

"Duh, Hyuuga! Jangan berwajah muram seperti itu, dong! Setiap tahun aku pasti akan mengunjungimu! Dan kalau program belajarku sudah selesai, aku pasti kembali, kok!"

**_Kembali lalu hidup bahagia bersama Moriyama di sini, heh?_**

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Hati-hati," Hyuuga melambaikan tangannya perlahan. "Dan, Izuki…"

"Um?"

"Berbahagialah dengannya, selama kau di Inggris sana,"

Izuki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, sementara Moriyama mengangguk-angguk.

Hyuuga terus memandang kedua punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Ya, berbahagialah…"

_Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan debu yang menyakiti mata_

_Pohon-pohon mulai mengering, kehilangan satu persatu daunnya_

_Cintaku menghilang, bersama dengan gugurnya seribu daun._

.

.

.

"Ah, _megane-kun_ sudah terbangun," Hanamiya menyilangkan kakinya, duduk santai di balkon kamar di samping rumah Hyuuga. **"Tumben sekali Kiyoshi tidak menjaganya hari ini,"**

"Siapa yang tidak menjaganya, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya menoleh, mendapati Kiyoshi yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, di atas balkon. "Kiyoshi. Bagaimana?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hanamiya?"

"Pasti hatimu sekarang sedang berpestapora, kan? Secara tak langsung _megane-kun_ sudah ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya. Sekarang bukannya saat yang bagus untuk merebutnya? **_Happy end_**,"

Alis tebal Kiyoshi berkedut. "**Aku bukan makhluk sepertimu, Hanamiya**. Setelah masalah ini mereda, hubunganku dengan Hyuuga akan berjalan seperti biasa saja,"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mencintainya? Karena ia bilang ia mencintai Izuki?"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintainya. Hanya saja… Kurasa jika aku mengaku sekarang, keadaan malah akan bertambah **lebih buruk**."

Hanamiya menghela nafas, menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah malaikat di hadapannya. "Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi. Kalau dipikir dengan logika, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuatnya berpaling kepadamu. Kau malah membuang kesempatan itu,"

"Itu terserah padaku, kan? Lagipula aku bukannya ingin _memilikinya_."

"Bagaimana kalau _terjadi sesuatu kepadanya_? Lalu kau terlambat untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya? _Megane-kun_ juga sama, kan? **Ia terlambat.**"

"Akan kupastikan itu takkan terjadi."

"Haah…Padahal **banyak yang menginginkan kesempatan itu** untuk merebut orang yang dicintainya," Hanamiya tersenyum masam. "Dan ada juga yang mendapatkannya, tapi tak dapat memanfaatkannya, _seperti diriku misalnya_." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Maksudmu…Apa?"

Hanamiya membuang muka dengan kesal. "Bukan apa-apa! Sudah, aku mau pergi! Tak ada gunanya mengincar _megane-kun_ kalau ada kau! Mati saja bersama _megane-_kunmu dan hidup di _dunia sana_ dengan bahagia!" ia melebarkan sayap hitamnya lalu berlalu. Kiyoshi memandang punggung Hanamiya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa sih, dia? Tadi menggangguku, sekarang malah ngedumel sendiri," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa aku juga akan meninggalkan Hyuuga sebentar, suasananya tidak enak kalau aku bicara dengannya sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian."

.

Hanamiya berhenti dan melihat Kiyoshi yang meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga. Alisnya bertaut dengan kesal, wajahnya merona merah.

**_Dasar malaikat nggak peka._**

* * *

Hyuuga mengeringkan surai hitamnya dengan handuk. Pandangannya teralih pada kalender di atas meja belajarnya. Matanya tertuju pada hari ini, yang ia beri tanda silang berwarna merah.

**"Hari ini… Ada festival…"** gumamnya. "Kalau diingat-ingat, aku tak pernah pergi ke festival lagi sejak Izuki pindah ke Inggris… Mungkin aku akan pergi nanti,"

Ia melirik jam dinding. Baru jam 1 siang. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap. _Toh_ festival dimulai jam 5 sore nanti.

"Festival…Musim panas…"

**_Kita akan terus melihat kembang api ini bersama, setiap tahun!_**

**_Janji, ya, Hyuuga!_**

"Mungkin Izuki benar… Aku terlalu naïf,"

.

.

Cahaya remang-remang lampion memenuhi jalanan sekitar rumahnya. Banyak orang berpakaian yukata berlalu lalang. Suara drum _taiko_ terdengar dari kejauhan.

Hyuuga duduk terdiam di atas rumput, di bukit tempat ia biasa melihat kembang api bersama Izuki. Pandangannya kosong.

Satu per satu kembang api diluncurkan, membuat warna-warna indah di langit. Memorinya tentang 5 tahun lalu kembali, begitu juga dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Izuki saat itu.

.

"_Kembang api benar-benar indah ya, Hyuuga!" seru Izuki senang. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya. "Meluncur dengan cepat, lalu meledak seperti itu!"_

"_Iya, iya. Duh, Izuki. Kau sudah kelas 2 SMP tapi masih saja senang melihat kembang api, ya."_

"_Hehe. Oh iya Hyuuga, aku jadi ingat perkataanmu dua tahun lalu. Kau bilang kita akan terus melihat kembang api bersama, ya kan?"_

"_Hm? Aku pernah bilang begitu, ya?"_

"_Ya! Dan aku senang karena kita benar-benar melakukannya,"_

"_Ehm, iya, mungkin ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi kan aku sudah ya um… Harus kutepati." Hyuuga menggaruk pipinya. "Kan… Janji adalah janji!"_

"_Apa, sih?" anak manis di hadapannya tertawa. "Tapi, terima kasih ya, Hyuuga."_

"_Hm, kalau mau berterima kasih, sebaiknya kau traktir Hyuuga-sama ini yakisoba,"_

"_Huh, dasar…"_

.

"**Janji saat itu… Tak akan dapat terlaksana.** Izuki pasti sudah di bandara sekarang, kembali ke Inggris… Padahal aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamanya, _untuk yang terakhir kali_."

Kembang api terakhir diluncurkan, kembang api yang benar-benar besar dan menyilaukan. Setelah itu disusul dengan suara gemuruh pesawat di langit.

"Izuki…Dia sudah kembali ke Inggris, ya. Apa dia ada di pesawat itu? Apa dia melihat kembang api ini dari atas, ya?" ia memandang pesawat yang semakin menghilang di kejauhan. "Ngomong-ngomong pesawat, aku jadi ingat waktu Izuki mengajakku ke museum—"

.

"_Aku jadi ingin menaiki pesawat ini, deh, Hyuuga!"_

"_Hee…"_

"_Mengunjungi London, kota yang kudambakan! Hyuuga juga akan kuajak,"_

"_Kenapa mengajakku?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku mau terus bersamamu,"_

.

**_Hyuuga, kita akan terus bersama, ya!_**

.

"Kau pembohong, Izuki…"

Hyuuga ingin menangis sekarang, tapi entah mengapa tak bisa. Air matanya sudah mengering. Hanya dapat berteriak tanpa suara,

Sendirian.

.

.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Kembang api terakhir sudah diluncurkan, dan acara festival sudah selesai. Semua pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sementara Hyuuga hanya berjalan dengan arah yang tak tentu, di sepanjang bukit tempat ia biasa bermain.

Hati kecilnya masih belum bisa menerima. Bahwa Izuki, yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama, kini menjadi milik orang lain. Hyuuga menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih awal, ketika Izuki belum pergi ke Inggris.

Harusnya ia tahu, bila ia dan Izuki terpisah, maka saat itu perasaan Izuki dapat berubah.

**_Seandainya aku dapat jujur mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya_…_Aku takkan menjadi seperti ini._**

Ia terus berjalan dengan putus asa.

_Perih_. Perasaannya yang mencintai Izuki benar-benar perih. Izuki mencintai orang lain, dan bukan dirinya.

**_Mengapa, Izuki? Kau ingin terus bersamaku, kan?_**

**_Mengapa?_**

**_Haah…_**

Sudahlah, ia tidak mau peduli lagi. Jerih payahnya selama delapan tahun berakhir sia-sia. Mungkin Moriyama memiliki **'sesuatu'** yang tidak ada padanya. 'Sesuatu' yang mengubah perasaan pujaan hatinya, 'sesuatu' yang merebut Izuki Shun.

Kini cintanya menghilang, sama seperti kembang api yang fana.

.

.

Seketika terdengar suatu suara di telinganya—

**_Sakit, kan? Kau ingin melupakannya, kan?_**

-Bisikan iblis.

**_Bukankah lebih baik mati saja, daripada hidup dengan melihat mereka bersama? Lebih menyakitkan, kan? Kau tak ingin menderita, kan?_**

Izuki adalah penolongnya, sumber dari semangatnya, _separuh bagian jiwanya._

"Kehilangan Izuki… Sama seperti kehilangan separuh jiwa…"

**_Kalau separuh sudah hilang, lebih baik seluruhnya hilang, kan? Kemarilah. Segala masalahmu akan lenyap. Lupakan dia. _**

"Lupakan… Dia…"

**_Teruslah berjalan, maka kau akan dapat melupakannya._**

**_Teruslah berjalan._**

**_Terus, terus._**

.

"Palang akan ditutup. Kereta akan lewat, harap berhati-hati."

Suara pengumuman itu tak terdengar lagi. Kakinya terus berjalan, menyentuh pembatas rel, dan melewatinya.

"Terus berjalan… Tapi aku akan kena…"

**_Kau ingin melupakannya, kan? Kau tak ingin melihatnya berbahagia dengan kekasihnya sekarang, kan?_**

**_Menyakitkan, bukan?_**

"Ya, benar-benar menyakitkan… Lebih baik aku…"

**_Karena itu, lebih baik kau meninggalkan dunia ini._**

Samar-samar terdengar deru kencang kereta yang datang dari kejauhan.

_'Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah. Kalian mungkin jarang memerhatikanku, tapi aku tahu kalian menyayangiku. Aku tahu, aku belum dapat membuat kalian bangga. Dan maaf, Izuki. Berbahagialah dengan Moriyama di Inggris sana. Dia orang yang baik. Tugasku untuk menjagamu sudah selesai, sepertinya. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Kaulah orang yang membuatku dapat berjalan maju. Sekarang saatnya untuk berpisah.'_

_'Satu lagi, Izuki…'_

'…_Aku mencintaimu.'_

.

.

Kiyoshi menoleh ke belakang. **Perasaannya tidak enak** sejak ia meninggalkan Hyuuga tadi siang. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu menguat. Ia melesat pergi, meninggalkan tumpukan _paperwork_nya.

Lebih baik dimarahi Riko karena meninggalkan pekerjaannya daripada tidak memeriksa keadaan Hyuuga.

Ia harap Hyuuga –pujaan hatinya itu- baik-baik saja. Ia terus berpikir seperti itu, sampai ia melihat kerumunan orang memenuhi jalan di samping rel kereta api—

.

"Hei, dia **tertabrak** ya?"

"**Kecelakaan?** Mungkin dia tak dapat melihat kereta dalam gelap."

"Masa iya! Kurasa ia **tidak tuli**,"

"Itu benar! **Ada pengumuman, kan?**"

"Kurasa _**bunuh diri,**_"

**"Mengerikan sekali…"**

Kiyoshi membelalakkan mata, tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Memang, beberapa bagian tubuh itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena hantaman kereta api, serta **berwarna merah** akibat terkena darah, tapi pakaian itu… Kacamata itu…

**_Tuhan, katakan kalau ini hanyalah kebohongan_.**

* * *

**Cheesu! Kiyoha di sini!**

**Yaah, benar-benar chap yang surams ya. Kiyoha ikutan surams juga ngetiknya.**

**Terlalu surams kah? Yah saya juga anaknya surams sih- sering duduk di pojokan, mantengin jendela waktu hujan, sama nulis ginian waktu yang lain asik ngobrol-/plok**

**Buat yang mau Hyuuga di pair sama orang lain aja, gomenneeee~~ Dibutuhin _charadeath_ di sini biar Kiyoshi juga makin tersakiti, upupu~ Lagipula kalau Kiyoshi ke NTR terus, kasihan dianya kan? :''))**

**Kalau nambah chara juga, nanti kepanjangan... /alesan**

**Btw hari senin UAS, Kiyoha belum belajar... /gulingguling**

**.**

**Hanaciel**

**Iya, pair KiyoHananya pasti nongol dong, wong pair utamanya aja mereka, ini aja buat KiyoHana Day uhuks :'' lagipula kasihan kalo gak muncul-muncul, yang batin Kiyoha juga soalnya ga dapet asupan-/plak**

**EIIIIII jangan bawa pergi Hanamiyanya, biar kita anuanuin aja disini (?) /gampar**

**(Hanamiya: Thor inget rate itu woi...)**

**.**

**Mey-chan Love Kagami**

**Iya dong uyey, pair utamanya kan mereka~ jadi mulai mengeluarkan bau-bau (?) Tapi Kiyoshi ga peka-peka, mau apalagi... /boboan**

**Iya, tadinya sih nggak mau masukin MorIzuki, tapi kayaknya demi surams berantai (?) dan NTR feels harus dimasukin, hohoho. Btw mereka termasuk pair favorit Kiyoha juga, hehe. Tos! (?) /siapakamuthor**

**Di pair sama Reo, ya? Hmm... Mungkin agak susah ngatur pair sama latarnya nih, soalnya Kiyoha ga terlalu kenal sama Reo, bukan kerabatnya /yaiyalah**

**Yah, jadinya begini aja, ya? :''))**

**Oke, akan dilanjutkan...**

**.**

**RnR pwease? Nambah-nambah saran? :3 Review kalian juga jadi dorongan buat Kiyoha~ kalo nggak bagai kehilangan separuh jiwa~**

**(Hyuuga: ngapain lu thor ngambil kalimat gue?)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	5. Brand New Feeling

_Suara sirine ambulans memenuhi udara_

_Burung-burung gagak menggugurkan bulu sayapnya,_

_Seolah turut berduka_

_Pandanganku mengabur_

_Satu per satu tetesan air mata jatuh_

_Membasahi kedua pipiku_

_Mengapa? Mengapa aku menangis?_

_Ini hanya mimpi, kan?_

_Segalanya akan hilang jika aku membuka mata, kan?_

_Tapi sayang_

_Kedua pupilku terbuka lebar_

_Dan tak ada yang berubah_

_Ini mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan_

_Seseorang, tolonglah_

_Tarik aku dari realita kejam ini_

_Hilangkan perasaan sedih yang terus menyayat hatiku_

_Gantikan dengan cinta yang semanis madu_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing (s):**

**KiyoHana (akhirnya), _onesided_KiyoHyuu, _slight_ MoriIzu**

**.**

**Warning (s)**

**Alay, perlebayan character sampai OOC? Modus-modusan, Kiyoshi pindah-pindah hati, tsundere level maks, gaya bahasa muter-muter, surams yang seketika berubah fuwa-fuwa, NTR merajalela, dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**"Tidak… Tidak mungkin! Hyuuga…"** _Handphone_ Izuki terlepas dari kedua tangannya, yang kini menelungkup wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Kenapa… Kenapa bisa… Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, kenapa…" lirih Izuki di sela sesenggukannya. Tangan kanannya mulai menjambak poninya sendiri, mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Yoshitaka-san… Aku… Kenapa Hyuuga…"

Moriyama memandangnya pilu.

"Shun," ia memeluk kekasihnya itu, mencoba menenangkannya sedikit. Hati—Mental Izuki lemah, kalau ia mendapat kabar seperti ini, **pasti ia sangat _shock_**.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga kaget dan sedih, karena tiba-tiba mendapat kabar seperti itu. Padahal aku baru saja mengenal Hyuuga-san. Karena itu, Shun, kalau ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasnya,"

**Sudah ada saja hal buruk yang menimpanya-_membuat hatinya berduka_.** Padahal baru saja ia sampai ke Inggris, baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kasur empuknya, baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan dapat bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya lagi-

-Namun semuanya dihancurkan dengan **_satu saat itu_.**

Saat ibunda Hyuuga meneleponnya.

Memberitahunya sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan-

**Mengabarkan padanya bahwa Hyuuga telah tiada.**

Izuki menangis sekeras mungkin di dada Moriyama, meluapkan rasa sedihnya, rasa sakitnya, _rasa kehilangan_nya. Kenangannya selama 8 tahun bersama Hyuuga terasa menekannya dari dalam, membuat air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

.

Kiyoshi berdiri dekat jendela, memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Wajahnya sendu. Ia tahu perasaan Izuki, karena sakit yang sekarang ia rasakan juga sangatlah **_luar biasa_**.

**Sakit karena kehilangan orang yang tercinta.**

* * *

Polisi menetapkan kematian Hyuuga sebagai **_'kecelakaan'_**

Dan keluarga Hyuuga pun menyetujuinya, bahwa anak mereka meninggal dalam _kecelakaan_ kereta api.

Namun, Kiyoshi tahu yang _sebenarnya_.

Fakta yang tak diketahui oleh polisi, keluarga Hyuuga, maupun orang lain—

**Fakta bahwa Hyuuga Junpei, meninggal karena _bunuh diri_.**

Mengapa ia mengetahuinya? Simpel saja.

Melihat kejadian-kejadian yang lalu, itulah kesimpulannya.

Lagipula, jiwanya tidak kembali ke dunia 'sana' karena ia meninggal dengan cara _bunuh diri_.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

Pada dasarnya, saat manusia meninggal, ia dapat bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia atau makhluk lain, bahkan mereka dapat menjadi _malaikat_.

Namun kasus orang yang menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, berbeda.

Walau ia meninggal, ia takkan bereinkarnasi lagi menjadi manusia, apalagi _malaikat_.

_Surga takkan menerimanya._

.

"Riko benar… Ini mungkin memang salahku… Karena bekerja dengan _perasaan_," bisik Kiyoshi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, meninggalnya Hyuuga bukan salah dirinya, tapi itu urusan Hyuuga sendiri, karena cintanya tak sampai pada Izuki Shun.

Karena Hyuuga harus segera berpisah dengan Izuki.

Namun, nyeri hati yang ia rasakan saat ini…

Tentu salahnya, karena mencintai seorang _**manusia—**_

**-Makhluk yang akan hancur nantinya.**

.

.

"Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, eh, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi menoleh, ada Hanamiya yang duduk di sebelahnya, asyik merapikan surai eboninya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lari ke sini, setelah kehilangan _megane-kun_."

_Malaikat itu_ hanya membuang muka, ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berurusan dengan Hanamiya.

**"Mengabaikanku, eh?"** Hanamiya mulai berjingkat, lalu duduk tepat di belakang Kiyoshi. Tangannya mengelus sayap putih besar milik malaikat di depannya. "Kenapa muram begitu, sih? Kan ini bukan salahmu?"

"Ini salahku, rasa sakit ini salahku, Riko sudah mengingatkanku bahwa malaikat dilarang untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia, karena akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi aku melanggarnya."

Hanamiya berbisik pelan di telinga Kiyoshi. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak masam—lebih tepatnya, bingung.

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak salah, Kiyoshi. Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku?"

Kiyoshi memutar kepalanya, memandang Hanamiya yang kini berdiri menghadap langit biru. "**Cinta memang kejam, tapi itu yang membuat hati kita kaya,** bukannya begitu?"

"Hanamiya…?"

.

"Hanamiya, kau tahu, kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, biasanya kau sangat kasar dan tak peduli, Kemana Hanamiya yang biasanya?" Tanya Kiyoshi heran, karena tadi juga ia sempat terpana melihat Hanamiya yang mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Apa salahnya, sih? Malaikat kan memiliki hati, wajar kalau jatuh cinta, kan? **Menurutku nggak aneh!** Itu saja!" Hanamiya menggaruk pipinya. Salah tingkah.

"Aku… Hanya sudah sedikit mengerti tentang kejamnya cinta, dan… Bagaimana rasanya ingin _merebut seseorang untuk dirimu sendiri._ Ta-Tapi bukannya aku sedang jatuh cinta, jangan salah! Aku hanya mengamati manusia, akhir-akhir ini… dan… Sedikit mengerti. Begitu. Lagipula yang tidak seperti biasanya bukannya kau sendiri? Biasanya kau hanya tersenyum-senyum gak jelas seperti orang bodoh," Jelasnya putus-putus. Mungkin ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Ia menepuk keras punggung Kiyoshi secara tiba-tiba. "Sudah, ceria lagi! Mengganggumu rasanya membosankan kalau kau _galau_ begini! Aku jadi tidak ada kerjaan!"

"...Hei, jangan-jangan kau mencoba untuk menghiburku?" Kiyoshi bertanya sekali lagi disertai dengan tawa geli. Wajah muramnya berubah menjadi senyuman.

Wajah iblis itu memerah, semerah tomat.

**"AP-DARIMANA KAU DAPAT KESIMPULAN ITU?! AKU MENGHIBURMU? MANA MUNGKIN!"**

Tangan besar Kiyoshi mulai membelai helai eboni Hanamiya, membuat pemiliknya tersentak.

"Hanamiya baik, ya…"

"Aku nggak baik, bodoh!"

"Terima kasih ya, rasanya aku sudah baikan sekarang,"

**"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENGHIBURMU!"**

* * *

Kiyoshi mengelus-elus pinggiran ranjang milik Hyuuga. **Dingin**. Sudah 3 hari ini ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Keluarga Hyuuga belum sempat membereskan kamar Hyuuga, malah mereka ingin kamar Hyuuga dibiarkan tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa hari.

**"Hyuuga…"**

Tangannya terus menyentuh tiap-tiap bagian ranjang kayu itu, hingga ia menyentuh suatu yang keras di bawah bantal. Majalah porno kah? Seperti yang dimiliki banyak anak lelaki—

**"—Diary? Dan… Album kecil,"** dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Kiyoshi mulai membuka satu per satu halaman diary yang masih sangat terawat tersebut. Matanya melihat dengan seksama huruf-huruf yang Hyuuga goreskan dalam setiap halamannya.

"Sudah kuduga, di sini, di setiap harinya, tertulis kalau Hyuuga merindukan…Izuki…" wajahnya berubah pahit, seperti menahan sakit. Meletakkan _diary_ itu di kasur, ia berganti membuka album tua milik Hyuuga.

"Isinya hanya foto-foto masa kecil… Mungkin, selagi aku tak menjaganya di sini, Hyuuga menggalau sambil melihat-lihat ini…"

**"Hee…Foto-foto Izuki Shun?"**

Tanpa disadari Kiyoshi, lagi-lagi, Hanamiya duduk di belakangnya, ikut melihat-lihat foto kenangan Hyuuga.

"Hanamiya. Lagi-lagi kau datang, tanpa suara."

"Biarin."

...Lama-lama Kiyoshi kesal juga mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ngapain sih? Hyuuga kan sudah nggak ada…"

"Ke-Kerjaku kan mengganggumu! Habis aku kesal kalau di dunia_ku_, lihatnya dia-dia terus." jawab Hanamiya asal. Sungguh alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau kau datang tiap hari kau kan jadi lihat aku terus. Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau kesal melihat wajahku?" Kiyoshi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Terus kenapa kau mendatangiku? Kan yang bisa diganggu ada banyak di luar sana,"

"…Berisik."

"Haah… Ya sudah, terserah kau saja lah."

Kiyoshi mulai membereskan foto-foto yang berserakan, sementara Hanamiya duduk bersila di atas ranjang, melirik Kiyoshi sebal.

.

"Oi,"

"Oi,"

**"Kiyoshi!"**

Akhirnya _malaikat_ di hadapannya menengok juga. **"Apa, Hanamiya?"**

"Hei... Segitu sulitkah melupakannya?"

"Maksudmu Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi mencoba memperjelas pertanyaan Hanamiya. "Sulitkah melupakan Hyuuga, begitu?"

"Ha-habis akhir-akhir ini mukamu suram seperti itu, tak enak dipandang, tahu." Hanamiya mencari-cari alasan.

Kiyoshi terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan senyuman yang sepertinya terpaksa, **"Sulit. Hal yang tersulit di dunia, melupakan orang yang kau cintai,"**

"Oh." Balas Hanamiya singkat. Ia lalu berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan—

_"Dasar, kau nya juga tak bisa pindah hati sih, bikin susah saja…"_

"Eh? Apa, Hanamiya?"

-Tapi sepertinya terdengar.

"Bukan apa-apa! Mati ketabrak kereta saja sana! Dasar malaikat bodoh nggak peka!" seru Hanamiya galak lalu pergi menjauhi rumah Hyuuga.

.

"Apaan sih, dia… Akhir-akhir ini sering datang hanya untuk begitu, lalu pergi lagi… Terus, mati ketabrak kereta? Ya ampun…" Kiyoshi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari berganti menjadi minggu, dan minggu berubah menjadi bulan.

**Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak meninggalnya Hyuuga Junpei.**

Kiyoshi sudah mulai dapat merelakan kepergian Hyuuga sekarang. Perasaannya mulai berubah karena beberapa hal.

Namun, Kiyoshi masih sering mendatangi rumah _pujaan hatinya itu_ setiap hari, tanpa jemu. Sekedar melihat-lihat kamarnya, atau melihat-lihat catatan miliknya. Karena masih sulit rasanya melupakan Hyuuga.

Dan di belakangnya, selalu ada **_dia_.**

**Ya, _dia._ Iblis cantik bernama Hanamiya Makoto.**

Datang untuk mengganggu Kiyoshi, atau hanya sekedar melihat saja. Kadang juga –menurut Kiyoshi- Hanamiya mencoba untuk menghiburnya, walau tak terlihat seperti itu.

Terus seperti itu setiap hari, berulang-ulang.

Sampai suatu hari Kiyoshi benar-benar merasa penasaran, mengapa iblis itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun. Ia ke dunia manusia, Hanamiya juga. Ia pulang, maka Hanamiya juga akan kembali ke dunianya.

Lama-lama membuatnya… **Tertarik?**

_Kalian pasti tahu lah, **kalau perubahan hati juga dipengaruhi faktor lingkungan dan keadaan?**_

.

.

"Hei, Hanamiya. Ada yang membuatku penasaran, kau tahu apa itu?"

"Nggak tahu, tuh. Sayangnya."

**"Kenapa sih kau terus mengikutiku setiap hari?"**

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hanamiya tersentak. Ia membuang muka, memainkan poninya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi.

"Hmph! Kan sudah kuberitahu! Itu tugasku. Tugasku itu mengganggumu!"

"Lho? Kan tiap hari aku hanya menggalau di sini, tak ada untungnya buatmu, kan? Kalau kau menggangguku juga, Hyuuga kan sudah tiada."

"Uh…"

.

"Hmm… **Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?** Haha," ujar Kiyoshi. Niatnya sih, cuma ingin bercanda sedikit. Tapi melihat reaksi _iblis _di hadapannya…

Wajah _ricotta_nya bersemu merah, seakan dipenuhi darah. _Orb_ _emerald_nya melirik, menghindari tatap langsung dengan _Sang Malaikat_. Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak malu,

"Ma-mana mungkin aku suka padamu, bodoh?! 1000 tahun—tidak, 10000 tahun terlalu cepat!"

"Iya juga, ya," Kiyoshi memalingkan wajah, lalu kembali sibuk memainkan figur-figur _Sengoku_ milik Hyuuga. "Tak mungkin kau menyukaiku, ya. Hahaha, apa sih yang kupikirkan…"

"Ungh…"

Hanamiya melempar-lemparkan bantal dari atas ranjang Hyuuga ke arah Kiyoshi dengan keras. Yang menjadi sasaran hanya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa salah dia, coba?

"Aduh, Hanamiya, stop! Kau kenapa, sih? Apa salahku?"

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Kiyoshi! Tentu saja tiap hari aku datang—untuk—Uh, aku…"

"Untuk…?"

"Ukh! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Apa, sih?" Kiyoshi bangkit dan memandang wajah iblis itu, dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat. "Tapi kau tahu, Hanamiya? Saat kau memerah seperti ini, **menurutku kau manis, serius. Apalagi waktu kau menghiburku waktu itu…**"

"Aku—tidak manis, bodoh! Lagipula siapa yang menghiburmu? Aku tak ingat."

Mengabaikan seruan Hanamiya barusan, Kiyoshi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ternyata kau memiliki sisi lembut juga. Kau memberi perhatian padaku. Kau juga menawan, dengan kulit _ricotta_ dan rambut eboni, serta wajah yang cantik," ia tersenyum kecil.

**"Membuatku berdebar."**

Sekali lagi, wajah putih Hanamiya berubah kemerahan karena mendengar pernyataan jujur _malaikat_ di depannya. Seriuskah ia berkata seperti itu? Apa hanya gurauan semata?

_Tidak tidak tidak tidak, Kiyoshi pasti tidak serius. Ia pasti hanya mencoba memujiku, aku tahu_.

"Hu-Huh! Untuk apa memujiku! Kiyoshi, sepertinya kau sudah ketularan gombalnya Moriyama. Kau terlalu sering memerhatikannya, sih." Ia menepis kasar tangan Kiyoshi. "Lagipula, mengatakan hal seperti itu ke orang lain, _megane-kun_ bakal menangis, lho."

"Apa iya?" Kiyoshi menaikkan bahunya. "Hmm… Mau bagaimana lagi, ya? **Habis itulah yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini, sih,**"

"Eh—"

"Memang, melupakan Hyuuga akan berat, tapi dia kan sudah meninggal. Untuk apa aku terus mengejarnya… Terserah kau mau menyebutku _playboy, _terlalu cepat pindah-pindah hati atau apa. Ini perasaanku yang tulus. Sepertinya, setelah segala yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini, aku…"

"A-Apa?"

**"_Mungkin aku jadi menyukaimu_, Hanamiya."**

* * *

...

* * *

**_Ya ampun!_**

**_Rasanya jantungku akan meledak!_**

Hanamiya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, merasakan debarannya yang kuat dan cepat. Tidak mungkin, ia tak mempercayai ini. Tadi, Kiyoshi bilang… Bahwa Kiyoshi _mungkin_ menyukainya?!

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kiyoshi pasti masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hyuuga. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang dekat dengannya, sih… Jadi… Mungkin ia hanya bingung, perasaannya menjadi tercampur-campur. Dan hasilnya, ia mengatakan hal itu. Jangan terpengaruh. Dia cepat pindah-pindah hati._

_Tapi tetap saja… Mungkin aku sedikit senang. Mungkin._

_Ia menyukaiku. Berarti perasaanku terbalas. Bukannya aku menyukainya atau bagaimana sih… Tapi ya…_

_Aku cuma sedikit menyukainya. Senyumnya itu lho. Lagipula dia baik. Eh, duh, apa yang barusan kupikirkan, sih?!_

_._

"Hanamiyaa~~" seseorang—_iblis_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk. Sialan, lagi senang-senang sendiri juga. Nggak tahu privasi, apa?

Iblis bersurai _ash _itu langsung menghampirinya dengan ceria. "Kau habis dari dunia manusia, ya?"

"I…Iya, ah, ternyata kau, Hara." **ternyata temannya, Hara,** sesama iblis.

"Iya~ Hara di sini~ Ung? Hanamiya, kayaknya… Kau tak seperti biasanya."

"Hah, apanya?"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali. Ada hal baik yang terjadi?" tangan iseng Hara menyentuh pipi temannya itu, sedikit menggodanya.

Hanamiya gelagapan, namun ia mencoba menjawab dengan normal, menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya.

"Ti-tidak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Aku biasa saja, haha, hahaha…"

"Hmm… Begitu?"

.

Tampaknya Hara tidak percaya. Benar-benar merepotkan. Hanamiya juga mulai kesal melihat wajahnya yang masih penasaran.

**'_Sudah, balik aja ke ruanganmu, kenapa?'_**

_._

Namun sebelum Hanamiya dapat mengusirnya, Hara mengangkat sebelah sayap hitam Hanamiya dengan cukup kuat. "Ini kenapa, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya mengerang, tidak suka sayapnya diangkat tiba-tiba. "Apaan, sih? Apa yang salah?"

"Nih, lihat." Hara mengedepankan sayap Hanamiya, supaya pemiliknya itu dapat melihat apa yang salah. "Sayapmu… Sedikit terkoyak,"

"Eh?!" Hanamiya memandang sayap hitam lebarnya dengan kaget. Benar. Sayapnya sedikit robek di satu sisi. Seperti terkena goresan benda tajam.

* * *

**_Masih ingat teori perkembangan hati iblis?_**

**_Sayap yang terkoyak dengan sendirinya._**

**_Tanda suatu iblis mengembangkan hatinya._**

**_Itu berarti perasaannya sudah melewati batas 'cinta' yang dimiliki iblis._**

* * *

'_Jadi, perasaan anehku kepada Kiyoshi benar-benar…'_

_._

_Ia mulai bisa merasakan cinta seperti malaikat. Cinta yang sebenarnya. Yang mengoyak sayapnya sedikit demi sedikit._

_Bagus, artinya hati miliknya mulai berkembang._

_Namun, di balik itu ada efek sampingnya._

_Yaitu jika diteruskan, maka sang iblis bisa kehilangan separuh nyawanya,_

_Bahkan merenggutnya total._

_._

_Nah, sekarang, pilihlah…_

**_Lanjutkan cinta ini, atau selamatkan nyawamu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

***muncul dari kolong***

**Kiyoha di siniii-... /terkapar**

**Yah, sekarang ujian, dan masih aja nekat ngelanjutin, haha... Apa itu keelastisitasan penawaran-**

**Tapi ga apa-apa kok, Kiyoha, ganbarimasu!**

**(Dan you know, ujian itu bisa jadi inspirasi buat nulis lho... /plak)**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Iya, dibutuhin begitu buat ceritanya, nih...**

**Sip, ini terus berlanjut...**

**.**

**Angsty ya? x'D kalau Hyuuga dipasangin sama Reo susah lagi buat ngatur ceritanya nih, dan takutnya malah makin melenceng dari pair utama UwU**

**Gimana, ya? Kena ga yaa?**

**.**

**Hanaciel**

**Eeeh? Segitu sedihnya kah? *kasihtisu***

**Oke ini dilanjutkan, sabar yaa xD**

**.**

**Mey-Chan Love Kagami.5862**

**Iya soalnya mamamiya (?) emang tsuntsun sih, walau tersembunyi xD**

**Ngg~ Kalau soal bereinkarnasi, pasti udah baca di atas, kan? :'')) iya ketabrak kereta, tenang aja bukan ketabrak odong-odong maupun gantung diri di pohon toge kok... /plakplok**

**Hanamiya yang bisikin? Hmm... gimana ya~ kasih tahu nggak ya~**

**Iya harus dibuat terzakiti dulu, tenang aja, Mama Hana gabakal keburu dibawa kabur kok, wong saya kan authornya wkwkwk /tajong**

**.**

**Thankyou untuk yang sudah me-review~ Review kalian membangun fic ini untuk terus maju QwQ makasih dorongannya~**

**Sekali lagi, seperti biasa...**

**Mind to RnR? Saran sangat diharapkan ^^**

**See you next time!**

**.**

**kiyoha**


	6. Our Love's START LINE

"_Hei, baka-Kiyoshi,"_

"_Ada apa, Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi menghentikan kegiatannya mengutak-atik diorama Sengoku dan menoleh._

"_Haruskah aku menjawab… Yang waktu itu?"_

"_Yang waktu itu? Maksudmu?" Malaikat itu memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan ia bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh iblis di hadapannya._

"…"

"_Oh, aku ingat. Yah, itu terserah padamu,"_

_._

_Hanamiya melirik ke samping, menghindari tatap mata dengan Kiyoshi._

"…_Jangan harap aku membalas perasaanmu, ya." Ucapnya hanya tertawa hambar,_

"_Ya, aku tahu itu. Tidak mungkin, ya. Rasanya memang aneh, aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu seperti ini… Harusnya ini tidak boleh, ya?"_

_._

_Mendengar kalimat itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit sakit._

_._

"_Kiyoshi…"_

"_Hm? Kenapa lagi?"_

"_Kau ingin megane-kun menjadi kekasihmu, kan?"_

_Iblis itu menyiapkan hatinya, lalu berkata:_

"_Jangan berharap yang macam-macam, tapi, um… Mungkin aku akan coba menggantikan megane-kun… Untuk berada di sisimu… Ta-Tapi jangan salah paham! Aku cuma tak mau melihat wajah murammu! Jadi… Cuma itu."_

_Hanamiya membuang muka, Kiyoshi tertegun. Namun lama kelamaan senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

_._

"_Hanamiya ternyata memang baik, ya."_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate**

**Masih T, mungkin bisa menjurus M di chap depan? (fufufu) /bukanmasotapiya/**

**.**

**Pairing (s)**

**KiyoHana dan benda-benda lain yang anda temukan disini /?**

**.**

**Warning(s)**

**Perlebayan chara, tsuntsun max, otomegokoro(?) hanamiya yang sulit dimengerti, berputar-putar, fuwa fuwa random (khusus chap ini), dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**10.00 AM-Dunia Manusia**

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Kiyoshi hanya duduk-duduk iseng di beranda atau di dalam kamar –_almarhum-_ Hyuuga, dan Hanamiya duduk di belakangnya. Hanya diam tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Sibuk mengerjakan urusan masing-masing, terasa jauh walau sesungguhnya dekat.

Kalaupun mereka mengobrol, pasti yang memecah keheningan pertama adalah—

.

"Oi."

-**Hanamiya, seperti biasanya.**

.

"Haah. Kenapa, Hanamiya?" bosan dengan pola mengobrol mereka yang itu-itu saja, Kiyoshi menoleh dengan sedikit malas.

"Kiyoshi… Bagaimana…Cara pacaran, ya?"

Kiyoshi terbatuk-batuk. Kaget karena tiba-tiba Hanamiya menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. **Bagaimana. Cara. Pacaran.** Dan apa-apaan penggunaan kata 'pacaran' ini. Memangnya dia anak SMA atau apa?

"Ukh… Kenapa tiba-tiba, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya memerah seketika. "Ha-Habis! Kita bisa dibilang…pacaran…kan…Di dunia ini juga seperti itu, kan?!"

"_Sepasang kekasih,_ begitu? _Cara menjalin hubungan yang benar?_"

"…"

.

.

**_Yah, sudah 2 minggu –sejak aku mengatakan suka padanya- aku dan Hanamiya menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Walau awalnya aku ragu dengan perasaan ini, tapi lama-kelamaan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya—semakin besar rasa sukaku padanya._**

**_Hanamiya bilang ia akan coba 'menggantikan Hyuuga', tapi apa benar kita dapat disebut dengan 'sepasang kekasih'? Dia saja mengatakan tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Lagipula, berada di dekatku seperti ini kurasa sudah terhitung 'menggantikan Hyuuga', tapi... Urusan 'kekasih' ini?_**

_._

_._

"Nee, apa kita benar-benar _sepasang kekasih_? Kau menggantikan Hyuuga, tapi… Apa benar-benar begitu? Aku dan Hyuuga juga bukan kekasih, soalnya…" Kiyoshi bertanya sekali lagi. Hanamiya membalasnya dengan sebal.

"Te-Tentu saja, kan! Kau yang bilang menyukaiku pertama! Makanya—"

"Tapi kau yang memulai hubungan kita, padahal kubilang tidak juga tidak apa-apa... Dan yah, antara aku dan Hyuuga juga tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi aku sedikit bingung waktu kau bilang tentang 'kekasih' ini."

"…Ja-Jadi kau nggak mau?"

"Bukan begitu. Mau, kok. Aku suka begini. Toh aku suka Hanamiya juga," _Sang malaikat_ tersenyum lembut, _Sang iblis_ salah tingkah.

"Hu-Huh! Aku cuma menggantikan _megane-kun _karena bosan melihat wajahmu yang suram begitu! Dan… Sepertinya menarik…" balas Hanamiya dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

.

**_Jadi kau ingin menjaga agar aku selalu tersenyum, begitu? Dasar…_**

.

"Yang kubingungkan itu, saat kau bilang akan menggantikan Hyuuga, kau menyebut kita 'kekasih', mungkin kau agak salah paham dengan hubunganku sebelumnya dengan Hyuuga? Eh, tapi kau juga mengetahui tentang Izuki… Jadi salah paham pun tak mungkin, ya?" ujar Kiyoshi, tapi ia malah menjadi bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Memang rumit.

"…Kau juga maunya menjadi kekasih Hyuuga, kan?"

"Itu memang benar, sih…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau maunya menjadi kekasih Hyuuga, Hyuuga tiada, aku menggantikannya. Kau menjadi 'kekasih'ku. Begitu, kan?"

.

.

"…Tapi apa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Habis kita tak pernah melakukan apa-apa dan… Kegiatan kita selama ini juga sama saja, kan? Duduk di kamar ini, lalu hanya mengobrol sedikit-sedikit… Lagipula kita tak pernah sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan, kan. Begitu saja terjadi."

Hanamiya memainkan dua jari telunjuk tangannya. "Makanya itu, bagaimana cara… Menjalin hubungan… yang benar…Uh…Kau itu malaikat, pasti tahu, kan? Walau aku cuma menggantikan_nya_ kan aku mau melakukannya dengan benar!"

"Lalu kita akan melakukannya dan menjadi _'sepasang kekasih'_ yang sebenarnya? Padahal bukannya kau hanya menggantikan Hyuuga berada di sisiku karena bosan dan sepertinya menarik?"

**"KIYOSHI!"**

Mendengar teriakan '_kekasih'_ barunya, Kiyoshi terpingkal. Menggoda Hanamiya memang menyenangkan rasanya.

"Hahaha, Hanamiya lucu, ya~"

Namun tawa Kiyoshi malah membuat _iblis _itu ngambek. "Huh! Ya sudah kalau nggak mau memberitahuku! Aku bisa cari caranya sendiri! Dasar, malaikat bodoh!"

"Duh, iya, iya."

.

"…Hei, Hanamiya, kalau kita melakukannya dengan benar, lalu menjadi _sepasang kekasih_ berarti kita harusnya saling menyukai, kan? Kau bilang tak akan membalas perasaanku?"

"Ha-Haah? _Se-Sepasang kekasih_ tidak perlu sama-sama suka, kan."

**"Status palsu, dong."**

"Ki-kita juga masih dalam tahap pura-pura, kan?"

**"Berarti ada tahap selanjutnya?"**

"…"

"_Sepasang kekasih _yang sebenarnya kurasa harusnya **saling menyukai,** dan mengerjakan hubungannya dengan serius. Berarti kalau kau ingin mengerjakan hubungan kita dengan serius, karena serius jadi kita menjadi _sepasang kekasih_ yang sebenarnya, **berarti pasti ada walau secuil saja perasaan sukamu padaku, dong?**"

Hanamiya tak menjawab. Ia berdiri membelakangi Kiyoshi lalu langsung melesat ke langit dengan sayap hitam besarnya. Kiyoshi menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu, ya…"

.

**_Lalu kenapa kesanku tadi seperti tidak menginginkan aku dan Hanamiya menjadi kekasih yang sebenarnya, ya? Apa karena aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Hyuuga?_**

Tangan besarnya mengelus diorama _Sengoku_ di atas meja.

**_Memang sulit untuk melupakannya, sih._**

* * *

...

* * *

**"Teppei! Kenapa kau masih _keluyuran_ saja di dunia manusia, sih?"** omel Riko saat Kiyoshi kembali ke dunia_nya_.

"Hahaha… Tugas malaikat memang memerhatikan manusia, kan?" jawab Kiyoshi santai, sambil merapikan berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Alis tebalnya bertaut melihat banyaknya pekerjaan untuk hari ini.

"Tuh, lihat! Menggunung, kan?" seru Riko menunjuk meja kerja temannya itu."Kalau tak kubantu, pasti lebih menumpuk lagi!"

Kiyoshi memijit pelipisnya. "Maaf, maaf…"

"Kalau kau terus-terusan begini bisa-bisa kau mendapat hukuman dari para petinggi, lho! Kau mau begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak…"

.

.

"Hei, Teppei…" panggil Riko. Wajahnya menunduk dan ia memainkan kedua tangannya. "Hyuuga…Orang yang kau suka itu, sudah meninggal kan…?"

Kiyoshi tersentak. Ia diam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu… Maaf mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi, tapi…"

**"Tapi?"**

Pupil mata Riko bergerak-gerak tak tenang, lalu kembali fokus menatap pupil mata Kiyoshi.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau masih saja datang ke dunia manusia."

Kiyoshi tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Riko mengenggam sebelah tangan Kiyoshi dengan erat.

"Ada yang kau suka lagi? Atau kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Riko." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Riko dari tangan besarnya. "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

Wajah _gadis malaikat_ itu berubah masam.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lalu mengapa? Mengapa kau selalu datang ke sana? Padahal pekerjaanmu di sini banyak! Kau itu malaikat besar, Teppei! Kau tak perlu bekerja memerhatikan para manusia di dunia sana! Kemarin—waktu para petinggi mengadakan rapat, mereka membicarakanmu, lho!"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berada di sini, dan mengerjakan berkas-berkasmu ini… Di sampingku, sini…" lanjut Riko dengan suara yang lirih. Tangannya mengepal di dada, mencengkram lembaran kain yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku—"

**"…Aku sudah mengerjakan ini sebagian. Aku akan kembali."**

**"Teppei!"**

.

Terlambat. Kiyoshi mengepakkan sayap putih besarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan dunia_nya. _Riko menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan pahit.

'_Teppei…'_

* * *

"Lho? Tumben Hanamiya tidak ada di sini… Padahal di saat begini, aku ingin dia menghiburku sedikit, haah…" Kiyoshi terduduk diam di tempat biasanya—di beranda kamar Hyuuga.

Ia terus bermuram durja, dan agak kesal karena _kekasihnya _malah tidak ada di saat seperti ini. Membuatnya makin galau saja.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Hanamiya terbang ke arahnya. Membawa beberapa barang… Dan…Semacam alat?

"Tu-tunggu, Hanamiya! Kenapa kau membawa banyak barang begitu?! Kau kan tak terlihat, jadi barang-barang itu tampak **melayang** di mata manusia, tahu!" Kiyoshi menghampirinya dan membantunya membawa barang-barang untuk segera ditaruh di beranda. Hanamiya bisa bodoh juga di saat begini.

"Ah, begitu, ya. Aku tak terlihat, ya, aku lupa."

"Duuh, dan… Ini barang-barang apa, sih? Tadi kau pergi ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan. Dan rumah Izuki." Jawab Hanamiya singkat sambil membalik halaman buku-buku yang ia pinjam—tidak, ia _ambil_ dari perpustakaan. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku cari banyak informasi tentang 'menjalin hubungan' ini…"

Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tak paham apa yang dipikirkan _iblis _itu.

"Kalau dari perpustakaan harusnya jangan seenaknya ambil, dong…"

"Habis kan aku tak bisa meminjam…"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat dari rumah Izuki? Biar nanti aku kembalikan."

"Ah, itu. Tapi kurasa tak perlu dikembalikan."

"Tak perlu?" Kiyoshi mengaduk-aduk tumpukan barang dan buku bawaan Hanamiya, mencari 'barang dari rumah Izuki' tersebut. Dan ia berhasil menemukannya.

.

.

"**_Recorder_?** Ini yang maksudmu tak perlu dikembalikan?"

"Ya. Suara yang direkam memang dari rumah Izuki, tapi _recorder_ itu aku temukan tergeletak di tengah jalan tanpa pemilik."

"Oi, oi… Kalau pemiliknya mencari-cari _recorder_ ini bagaimana? Lalu… Memangnya apa yang kau rekam, sih?"

Penasaran, _malaikat_ itu menekan tombol 'putar' di _recorder_.

.

**_PIP_**

**'_A-Akh… Yoshitaka…san…Mn…'_**

…

Kiyoshi melotot.

**_PIP_**

_._

Tangannya refleks menekan tombol stop di _recorder_. Ternyata ini. Mana volumenya besar pula. Hanamiya hanya menatapnya dalam diam—menunggu komentar.

.

"Jadi…"

"Ini privasi lho, Hanamiya."

"Aku kan nggak terlihat! Nggak apa, dong! Ini untuk mencari informasi! Lagipula, kan wajar setan datang… Mendorong nafsu… Yang begitu… Kan! Jadi kalau aku masuk juga tidak apa, kan! Aku kan mau mengambil contoh dari **sepasang kekasih beneran!**" balas Hanamiya dengan nada yang naik turun. Sepertinya ia juga malu. Tapi tetap saja ngotot.

Kiyoshi tak dapat berkomentar lagi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, pusing.

"…Pokoknya, saat kau ingin kembalikan _recorder_ ini ke tempatnya, hapus dulu rekaman tadi."

"Kenapa? Sulit mendapatkannya, tahu! Baka!"

.

**_Kalau begini kau yang baka, tahu._**

.

"Yah, kalau begitu lupakan rekaman bodoh itu. Aku dapat banyak buku. Aku mencari di banyak tempat."

Kiyoshi meraih salah satu buku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang seperti rekaman barusan. Hanamiya mengambil banyak sekali buku, mungkin dia asal ambil buku yang menurutnya punya informasi soal 'menjalin hubungan'.

"Buku apa ini? Hmm... **_'Mari Move On?'_**"

"Kalau menjalin hubungan, pasti 'anak remaja'. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil buku-buku tentang percintaan remaja."

"Kau ini, ya—"

Memotong kalimat Kiyoshi, Hanamiya berseru.

"Aku baru tahu kalau hubungan dan hati para remaja sangat kompleks! Contohnya, sekali jatuh cinta susah sekali untuk _move on_, dan banyak hal yang mereka lakukan!"

…

**'_Oke, itu agak menohok, Hanamiya.'_**

…

* * *

"Jadi… Apa yang kau temukan? Tentang cara manusia 'menjalin hubungan'?" menyerah, Kiyoshi ikut membalik halaman demi halaman buku bawaan 'kekasih'nya.

Mendadak wajah _iblis _itu merona,

"Seperti… Jalan-jalan berdua, mengobrol, saling melindungi, saling berkirim pesan, saling memeluk, ci-ci-cium…Juga…"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Walau kau bilang hati remaja itu kompleks, sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan simpel saja. Seperti yang bisa kita lihat sehari-hari."

"…Ma-maaf saja deh, kalau nggak ada yang berguna!"

.

"N—nee, Kiyoshi…" panggil Hanamiya sambil sedikit menarik sayap putih sang _malaikat_.

"Ada apa?" menoleh, Kiyoshi mendapati Hanamiya yang terduduk dengan wajah memerah, memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Kenapa dia?

"..I…Itu… Apa kalau mencintai…seseorang…Atau saling mencintai…Maka 2 orang itu akan melakukan—**itu**?" tanyanya pelan, malu-malu.

**"Itu?"**

"**—Itu,** bodoh."

**"…_Seks_?"** Kiyoshi mencoba memperjelas perkataan Hanamiya. Dengan _straightforward_. Sepertinya terlalu _straightforward_.

_Iblis _itu mengangguk pelan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal. Manis sekali.

"Di buku ini mengatakan begitu… Kukira seks dilakukan begitu saja, walau tak ada cinta? Misalnya ada 2 orang, tapi mereka bukan 'pasangan' lalu—Jadi, anu… Uwah! **Melakukannya sih biasa saja, tapi membicarakannya terasa memalukan!**" Hanamiya berbalik badan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah _ricotta_nya yang bersemu.

.

_'Bukannya biasanya memalukan saat melakukannya, biasa saja saat membicarakannya? Hanamiya, Hanamiya...' _batin Kiyoshi.

_._

"Yah, memang ada yang tidak didasari cinta, sih… Tapi menurutku, saat **hati 2 orang sudah bersatu**, maka **badan akan mengikuti**… Begitu?"

"O-Oh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya pernah melakukannya?"

Wajah yang semulanya merah menjadi lebih merah lagi. "Ja-Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu, bodoh! Uh, beberapa…kali…"

"Hm, beberapa kali, ya? Tanpa didasari cinta?"

Hanamiya hanya mengangguk singkat.

.

.

"Oi…"

"Ada apa lagi, Hanamiya?"

Sang _iblis_ mencengkram bahu Kiyoshi erat, wajahnya menunduk malu. "I…Itu… Kalau aku kekasihmu, maka kita… Akan melakukannya?"

"He? Ah, kurasa tidak perlu juga tidak apa…"

Memandang wajah 'kekasih'nya, Hanamiya bertanya lagi. "Kalau pura-pura melakukannya? Kan aku masih pura-pura…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu tidak apa-apa. Hanamiya, aku ini malaikat, ingat?"

"A-Aku tahu, bodoh! Aku kan cuma bertanya…"

"Haah, terserah kau sajalah…"

.

**_Gyut_**

.

"Ng?" _Malaikat _itu merasakan kedua sayap besarnya ditekan dari belakang. Dan ada 2 lengan yang mengelilingi badan tegapnya. Tunggu, ini…

**"Ha-Hanamiya?"**

…Hanamiya, 'kekasih'nya itu, memeluknya pelan.

Melepaskan pelukan singkatnya, Hanamiya bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi Kiyoshi, sementara Kiyoshi hanya melongo karena kejadian barusan.

**"…Langkah pertama."**

"Ng?"

"I-Itu langkah pertama hubungan kita, Kiyoshi-baka! Kan sudah kubilang aku akan menggantikan _megane-kun_. Dan aku akan melakukannya dengan benar! Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan yang aneh-aneh, jadi ini saja!" jelas Hanamiya sambil menunjuk pada Kiyoshi, seperti memberi tantangan. "Kurasa… Bukan pura-pura…"

.

**_Langkah pertama, eh?_**

.

Kiyoshi terkekeh. "Hanamiya, sebenarnya kau ini menyukaiku atau tidak, sih? Kau yang bersemangat untuk 'menjalin hubungan', dan…"

"U-Uh, diam! Jangan harap! Dari pada kau suram begitu! Melihatmu suram membuatku ingin melemparmu ke jurang, tahu?!"

"Iya deh, iya…"

.

.

**_Yaah, mungkin 'menjalin hubungan walau masih pura-pura tapi serius' ini ada baiknya juga, aku jadi bisa melihat berbagai sisi dirinya. Awalnya kukira ia hanya iblis jahat yang mengincar Hyuuga, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Dan di luar dugaan Hanamiya cukup polos dengan hal-hal biasa seperti 'pacaran'. Ia juga memiliki berbagai sisi manis. Seperti saat ia menghiburku, saat ia malu-malu dan salah tingkah,saat ia melakukan hal dengan serius walau alasannya hanya sepele… Untuk menjaga senyumanku._**

**_Syukurlah, aku jadi bisa lebih mengerti dirinya._**

**_Kurasa walau hubungan kita tetap seperti ini, tidak apa-apa…_**

.

.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut memandang punggung Hanamiya yang sedikit tertutup oleh kedua sayap hitamnya. Sebenarnya Kiyoshi agak menyayangkan juga, karena Hanamiya adalah iblis. Saat itu, barulah ia menyadari ada hal yang sedikit janggal…

**_Apa sayap Hanamiya…Selalu berlubang seperti itu, ya? Tapi hanya sebelah sayap… Apa terkoyak sesuatu?_**

Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia rasa itu bukan urusannya. Walau ia ingin mengerti banyak hal tentang Hanamiya, tapi yah… Tidak apa-apa.

.

**_Kurasa, semakin hari… Aku semakin menyukainya…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC?_**

* * *

**Hisashiburi, Kiyoha desu! Lama nggak ketemu, ya! *lambaioleholeh* /getoked**

**Iya, benar-benar maaf, karena lama. Huhuhu. Habis kena tohokan FT-sensei, tapi udah balik seneng lagi. Habis galau juga mau ngelanjutin ini gimana. Dan akhirnya jadi chap ini. Chap 'istirahat' mungkin? Karena dari kemarin chapnya selalu bikin kokoro kiyoha sakit, jadi nyoba istirahat dari maso dulu. Fuwa-fuwa dulu. Mesraan dulu /? /GAK**

**Dan hubungan KiyoHana kalo langsung lompat tanpa cerita nggak asik juga kan? Dan ini bukan cuma 'istirahat' aja, kok! Ada sedikit spoiler buat chap depan, tuuh... *lirik***

**Hahaha disini hubungan Hanamiya sama Kiyoshi nggak jelas gitu hahaha maap yah! Habis Hanamiyanya maksa nyebut mereka kekasih, tapi merekanya juga sama aja, kan... Kiyoshi juga masih ada rasa sama Hyuuga... Mungkin Hanamiya cuma tahu yang namanya pacaran, ya. Maklumlah saya kan belum ngejar pacar jadi ga begitu paham romens /KOKCURHAT/ Tapi lumayan buat nambah-nambah suka, kan ya? Maaf kalo susah dimengerti yah UwU **

**Tapi saya gapaham juga Hanamiya yang anuanu (?) di chap 1 ternyata polos... Aduh ini saya bikin apaan. /gulung**

**Dan di chap ini, beberapa kawan ikutan ngetik dan bantuin nyari kalimat (?) makanya random dengan berbagai macam style-ah sudahlah. Daripada kiyoha yang ngetik melulu takutnya malah suram. Tapi makasih yang udah mau ngikutin sampai sini. Terharu, deh :'3**

**...boleh gak ratenya saya naikin? /GAK**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Happy end? Kiyoha juga maunya begitu, kok... Tunggu ya :'3**

**Lanjuuut~**

**.**

**Cherry Blue Mint**

**jangan lupa dong cher wkwk ketinggalan kereta kan /APA**

**semangat dong, oya sori kapal anda saya karamin, ya? hahaha~**

**bang Juki ada kok, di chap ini, lewat... /plok**

**Okeee**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Yang bisikin? Hmm, siapa ya? Kiyoshi mah baik atuh, gabakal marahin huwahaha /ei**

**Yes! Lanjuut...**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**gapapa kok dee ^^ yah, inti dari cerita ini memang orang patah hati /GAK**

**iya, karena storynya lanjut, jadi makin berat...**

**Sejujurnya sih kiyoha juga nyesek nulis part Hyuuganya :'3 bikin charadeath itu melelahkan kokoro... Siapa yang bujuk, ya~ hmhm~**

**hanamiya kan tsuntsun mau gitu (?) jadi...**

**Yah, endingnya masih lama, mungkin masih ada kesempatan happy end :'3**

**Lanjuuut**

**.**

**Mey-Chan Love Kagami- 5862**

**Stadium akhir xD Kiyoshi memang nggak peka juga wkwkwk**

**Nah itu, masih di chap depan-depan kok, jangan khawatir... Author juga mau yang terbaik buat mereka (?) :'3**

**Oke, ini lanjuuut**

**.**

**Lastly, Mind to RnR? Reviewmu sangat mendorong semangat kiyoha! ^w^ Dan sarannya juga!**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

**kiyoha**


	7. Torn Off

'_Dia sudah terlalu banyak melanggar aturan dunia sepantasnya ia kita beri pelajaran.'_

'_Ta-Tapi tunggu! Kumohon, berilah ia sedikit toleransi, sedikit lagi, saja. Aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya di sini!'_

'_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aida, kau juga tahu kan, dia itu malaikat tinggi! Melakukan pelanggaran seperti itu… Tidak dapat dimaafkan!'_

'_Sudah, sudah. Baiklah, Aida, sebaiknya kau ingatkan dia sekarang berikan waktu 3 hari.'_

'_Baik…'_

_._

'_Kumohon! Aku lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu! Mengapa kau terus pergi ke dunia sana!'_

'_Kembalilah ke dunia kita!'_

'_Tinggallah di sini, lalu mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu bersamaku!'_

'_Teppei!'_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate**

**T+ supaya sejahtera (?)**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, **_**slight**_**KiyoRiko, dan anu-anuan lainnya**

**.**

**Warning**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti **_**Makai Ouji**_**, OOC?, typo (s) maybe, author mabok, lebai, Hanamiya so uke so lembut (?), Sadist!Imayoshi, plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**.**

"Oya, oya, Hanamiya _o-ka-e-ri~_" sapa Imayoshi saat _kouhai_nya memasuki rumah. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran piring makannya dengan garpu, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang khas. "Kau sudah makan? Ayo makan bersamaku~"

"Tidak terima kasih." tolaknya singkat. Imayoshi membuka sebelah mata, tak biasanya Hanamiya menolaknya seperti itu. Saat itulah, ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil-Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke sayap hitam sang _kouhai_. Sayapnya terkoyak. Entah karena tergores sesuatu, atau…

**_Ah._**

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah mendekati Hanamiya. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menarik sayap _kouhai_nya hingga pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan.

"Hanamiya… Sayapmu?"

"Ukh, lepaskan…"

"Sayapmu terkoyak seperti ini… Jangan bilang… Ada yang kau suka—tidak, _**ada yang kau cintai?**_" lanjutnya sambil terus melebarkan sayap itu, untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Akh! A—Akh! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"

Alis Imayoshi bertaut. Matanya memicing tajam, seakan memaksa Hanamiya untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk menahan badan Hanamiya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Siapa, hm? Hanamiya~?"

"Imayoshi—lepaskan—" Hanamiya meronta, mencoba melepaskan sayapnya dari genggaman Imayoshi. Namun percuma. Cengkraman Imayoshi terlalu kuat. Jika ia memaksa, bisa-bisa sayapnya malah semakin terkoyak. Dan… Sebelah tangan Imayoshi yang menahan badannya membuatnya mulai merasa sesak. Tak adakah cara supaya ia dapat melepaskan diri?

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan. Ha-na-mi-ya~"

**"...Imayoshi-san."**

Imayoshi tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan, memaksanya untuk melepaskan sayap Hanamiya. Hanamiya langsung bernafas lega, lalu bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan _senpai_nya.

Kesal, Imayoshi menepis tangan yang menahannya dan menatap tajam. "…Seto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kentaro!"

"Maaf menganggumu, Imayoshi-san. Tapi aku punya urusan dengan Hanamiya sekarang. Bisa tolong lepaskan dia?" pinta Seto seraya menarik tangan Hanamiya menjauh. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, dengan Hanamiya di gandengannya. "Kalau begitu, permisi."

.

.

"Ke-Kentaro?" panggil Hanamiya pelan. "Sakit—kau mencengkramku terlalu keras, bodoh…"

"Maaf." Seto segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hanamiya, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kulit _ricotta_ itu.

"Tidak apa…Dan…Yang tadi…"

"Kau pasti tak nyaman tadi, kan? Memang Imayoshi sering seenaknya saja."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah menjauhkanku darinya."

Setelah mereka berjalan sedikit jauh, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Hanamiya tahu, ini ruangan kesukaan Seto. Seto memutar knop pintu lalu mengajak Hanamiya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam kamar sudah ada Hara, Furuhashi dan Yamazaki, menunggu mereka. Hanamiya memasang raut bingung, lalu bertanya.

"Lho? Kalian semua… Kenapa di sini?"

"Kami sudah dengar dari Hara, Hanamiya." jawab Furuhashi. **"Tentang sayapmu itu."**

Hanamiya tersentak. Secara refleks ia memegang sayapnya yang terkoyak. "Oh, ini, kan? Parah, ya…"

"Coba ke sini, aku ingin lihat,"

.

Dengan sangat hati-hati –tak ingin memperparah keadaannya—, mereka memegang sayap hitam Hanamiya dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Terkoyak cukup besar, ya…" ujar Yamazaki.

"Di sayap sebelahnya juga, banyak goresan seperti terkena benda tajam." timpal Furuhashi.

"Lho? Tapi…" Hara menautkan alis, walau tak terlihat karena tertutup poni kelabunya. "Sepertinya lebih besar dari pertama kali aku lihat, ya, Hanamiya?"

"Yah, begitulah…"

"Hanamiya! Kau tidak berhati-hati jalannya, sih! Jadinya terkoyak lagi, deh~"

**"Bukan begitu, Yamazaki."** sanggah Seto. "Ini… **Perkembangan hati.**"

"Eh?"

.

Mereka semua –_minus Seto dan Hanamiya-_ terdiam, memandang Hanamiya tak percaya. Hanamiya duduk merengkuh lutut sambil sesekali membelai sayapnya yang penuh luka. "Itu benar. Hatiku berkembang. Benar-benar menyakitkan…"

"Lho? Tunggu, tunggu…Kalau begitu, artinya…Hanamiya, kau… Jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan Hara barusan terjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Terlihat Furuhashi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi, Hanamiya…Kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta? Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" tanya Yamazaki seraya memiringkan kepala. Sepertinya dia masih bingung.

"…Itu…"

Hanamiya ingin mengatakannya, tapi entah kenapa tak bisa. Mulutnya terus tertutup rapat. Ia rasa jika ia mengatakannya, teman-temannya tak akan percaya, atau rahasianya akan terbongkar. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

**"Tak apa. Kami takkan memberitahukan pada siapa-siapa."** ucap Seto seraya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau dapat percayakan pada kami. Kami mendukungmu." tambah Furuhashi.

"Kalian…"

Lama kelamaan, Hanamiya luluh juga. Akhirnya ia mau membuka mulut, dan menceritakan kepada teman-temannya apa yang sebenarnya -temannya baik, pasti ia dapat mempercayakan rahasianya kepada mereka. Walau ini rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun, walau ini rahasia yang sungguh terlarang—pasti mereka dapat menjaganya. Ia yakin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan…"

* * *

...

* * *

Kiyoshi duduk sendirian di balkon, memandang langit biru. Hanya membisu, membiarkan angin membelai helaian _brunet_nya.

**"Teppei!"** seru Riko sambil menendang pelan punggung temannya itu. "Aku terus mencarimu dari tadi! Kenapa kau nggak balik-balik ke dunia kita, sih? Kita kan harus mengerjakan pekerja—"

"Ah, Riko." potong Kiyoshi. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanku, kok. Pekerjaanku di sana sudah habis. Tidak ada salahnya aku di sini, kan?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau tidak boleh lama-lama di dunia sini, tahu! Lagipula, sudah ada kerjaan yang baru! Ayo ah, pulang!"

"…"

.

"…Kiyoshi. Aku tahu, lho. Aku tahu semuanya. Jangan kira kau bisa menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku. Aku melihatmu…Bersama _dia_, tadi." ujar Riko sambil mencengkram pelan _dress_ putih bersihnya. **"Kau… Jatuh cinta pada Hanamiya?"**

Malaikat besar itu tersenyum pahit.

"…Ketahuan, ya. Padahal aku ingin merahasiakannya sampai kami dapat berhubungan dengan _sempurna_." Kiyoshi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit muram. "Tapi karena sudah ketahuan, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Lagi-lagi kau begitu! Pertama, si Hyuuga itu! Lalu sekarang… Semakin parah saja…Kau jatuh cinta pada iblis…" Riko mengerang, rasa kesal bercampur dengan sedih. "Padahal… Di dunia sana juga banyak malaikat, kan? Banyak juga yang mengagumimu, kok! Kenapa kau harus… Aku…"

Mendengar intonasinya yang naik turun, Kiyoshi memandang wajah Riko—dan matanya yang menahan tangis, siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia menundukkan kepala, dan membuang muka. "Itu…Tak perlu kau pikirkan, Riko."

**"TENTU SAJA KUPIKIRKAN, BODOH!"**

"…Eh?"

"Tentu saja kupikirkan! Kau selalu saja…Jatuh cinta pada makhluk selain malaikat, kau sering meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di _sana_ demi datang ke dunia ini! Bagaimana tidak kupikirkan! Lama-lama bisa bahaya untukmu, tahu! Aku kan khawatir!" gadis malaikat itu berteriak marah, mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya pada Kiyoshi. Satu per satu air matanya berjatuhan.

"Dan kau juga… Kenapa tidak menyadari perasaanku, sih…"

"…"

.

Kiyoshi tertegun. Riko menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Namun walau sudah ia seka, tetap saja bulir-bulir air mata terus berjatuhan ke pipinya yang mulus. Sepertinya, gadis ini benar-benar serius mengkhawatirkannya. Kiyoshi mendekatkan diri ke gadis itu, lalu membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Ada apa sih, denganmu? Tak biasanya kau begini."

"Begini… Kau harus cepat-cepat kembali! Dan jangan terus-terusan ke dunia ini! Keadaan akan buruk bagimu!"

Kiyoshi memandangnya bingung. "Memang ada apa? Mengapa aku tidak boleh datang ke sini? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu—Kiyo—"

"**Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aida Riko. Kiyoshi Teppei.** Kami sudah mencari kalian sedari tadi." Segerombolan malaikat menghampiri mereka. Dan entah mengapa mereka membawa banyak alat yang terbuat dari cahaya. Seperti… Borgol?

"Para petinggi! Kumohon, berikan waktu sedikit lagi—"

"**Tidak ada tapi-tapian!** Aida Riko, kami telah memberimu waktu untuk membawa Kiyoshi kembali ke dunia malaikat, dan kau gagal! Kiyoshi Teppei, kau telah melakukan banyak sekali pelanggaran pada aturan dunia kita. Kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Kiyoshi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan para petinggi barusan. Riko mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, kuku-kuku jarinya menekan kulitnya dengan keras, hingga terasa sakit.

Namun sesaat kemudian Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut.

**"Aku tahu. Aku sadar kalau aku telah melakukan beribu pelanggaran. Aku siap menerima akibatnya. Apapun itu."** ucapnya tanpa setitikpun keraguan, maniknya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ki-Kiyoshi?!"

"Bagus jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Dari segala yang telah kau perbuat, kau memang pantas mendapat hukuman. Sekarang, ikuti aku."

"Baik." ucap Kiyoshi dengan patuh, tanpa melawan.

"Kiyoshi! Kau akan dihukum, lho! Kau yakin tak apa-apa—"

**"Riko. Titip salamku untuk Hanamiya, ya? Katakan padanya bahwa aku minta maaf."** ucapnya sampai akhirnya ia dibawa pergi oleh para petinggi, ke dunia sana. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang.

**"KIYOSHI!"**

.

_Pergi terlalu sering ke dunia manusia, meninggalkan pekerjaan, jatuh cinta pada manusia dan iblis… Benar-benar, ia malaikat yang buruk. Ia tahu itu, dan ia siap menanggung resikonya. Tuhan berhak untuk menghukumnya._  
_Walau ia harus kehilangan nyawanya sekalipun…_  
_Ia akan terus mengejar cintanya, sampai kapanpun._

* * *

"Jadi begitu… Aku mengerti."

"Singkatnya, karena kau mencintai Kiyoshi dengan tulus, hatimu berkembang dan sayapmu menjadi seperti ini?" Furuhashi mencoba menyimpulkan cerita Hanamiya barusan. Hanamiya hanya mengangguk lesu seraya membelai sayapnya perlahan.

"Bodoh sekali, ya? Iblis sepertiku ini, jatuh cinta pada malaikat bodoh macam dia… Tak dapat dipercaya, kan?"

.

**"Tidak juga. Menurutku wajar saja."** ujar Seto. "Tapi, hatimu sudah dalam tahap berkembang menjadi sempurna, jadi yah… Bagaimana ya?"

"Padahal di sini juga banyak yang menyukaimu lho, Hanamiya~~" Tangan Hara menyentuh pipi Hanamiya iseng. Pemiliknya mengerang sebal.

"Bahkan kami juga…" bisik Furuhashi dengan sangat pelan, memastikan Hanamiya tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hanamiya, kalau begitu repot, dong? Kiyoshi itu kalau tidak salah malaikat besar yang setara dengan Imayoshi, kan? Kalau tidak salah dulu ia sering berdebat dengan Imayoshi juga…" jelas Yamazaki. Ya, Hanamiya mengetahui itu. Karena ia sudah bersama Imayoshi sejak lama. Jadi ia sudah mengenal Kiyoshi dari lama juga. Mendengar kalimat Yamazaki barusan, Seto berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata:

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Imayoshi… Ia sering sekali bersamamu dari dulu kan, Hanamiya? Kalau menurutku, ia… Pasti ingin menyimpanmu hanya untuknya, kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya selama ini. Walau selama ini ia bersikap begitu ramah padamu. Lihat saja, tadi dia menarik sayapmu dengan kasar, kan? Karena ia mengetahui tentang 'perkembangan hati' mu itu."

"…Kau pikir begitu?" balas Hanamiya dengan nada kurang yakin. Seto mengangguk.

**"Ya. Aku yakin sekali."**

"Uwaaah, kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati lho, Hanamiyaa~"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku nih, pernah dengar sesuatu tentang Imayoshi, dengerin ya~ Katanya dulu, sebelum dirimu, ia pernah jatuh cinta pada—ehm, malaikat." Hara memulai ceritanya. Semua mendengarkannya dengan seksama, penasaran dengan salah satu iblis besar di dunia mereka. Tapi tunggu, ia jatuh cinta pada malaikat? Imayoshi yang itu? Sulit dipercaya.

"Konon malaikat itu termasuk para malaikat yang terlembut, dan tersopan. Ia baik pada siapa saja, termasuk Imayoshi. Sifat itulah yang ia manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan sang malaikat. Diceritakan, sang malaikat juga jatuh hati kepadanya, namun karena perbedaan mereka, karena Imayoshi yang terlalu memaksa sang malaikat untuk menjadi miliknya… Dan cinta sang malaikat yang terlalu besar, malaikat itu pun…"

"Malaikat itu…?" Hanamiya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hara dengan penasaran. Dan sepertinya, teman-temannya yang lain juga begitu.

"…Malaikat itu berubah. Hatinya dipenuhi kegelapan. Menjadi **_fallen angel_**."

.

.

Hanamiya mengatup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tak mungkin. Imayoshi mengubah malaikat itu menjadi **_fallen angel_**?

**_Fallen Angel. Datenshi. _'Malaikat jatuh'.** Sebutan untuk malaikat yang terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Saat dimana cahaya mereka menghilang. Bukan iblis yang jahat, bukan juga malaikat yang sempurna dengan segala kebaikannya.

"Dari yang kudengar, _fallen angel_ itu masih ada di sini, di suatu tempat di rumah besar ini, terus berada di dekat Imayoshi… Yah, begitulah. Cerita selesai." Hara menyelesaikan ceritanya, sambil memakan kudapan yang ada di meja kamar. Melihat wajah Hanamiya yang masih penasaran, ia ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Kalau begitu, Hanamiya, kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati. Imayoshi itu, memang tidak kelihatan dari penampilannya, tapi ia benar-benar kuat. Kekuasaannya juga… Menurutku sebaiknya kau menjauhinya…" saran Furuhashi, ditanggapi dengan anggukan Hanamiya.

.

"Eng… Kalian… Makasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Yah, ini…Hanya cerita bodoh yang tak berguna, sih…" ucap Hanamiya dengan sedikit terbata. Wajahnya memerah dan ia memainkan jemarinya.

"Ehehehe~ Tidak apa kok, Hanamiya!" Yamazaki terkekeh. Seto yang biasanya _stoic_ juga tersenyum lebar.

"Kami senang membantumu jika sedang kesulitan."

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja." tambah Furuhashi.

"Soalnya…Hanamiya penting buat kami," Hara mengelus rambut eboni temannya dengan lembut. Mereka berempat tersenyum.

**'_Kalau untuk Hanamiya, kami akan melakukan apa saja.'_**

* * *

Kedua tangannya kaku tak dapat bergerak. Borgol cahaya itu benar-benar mengikatnya dengan kencang. Sudahlah, lagipula ini memang salahnya.  
Memang seharusnya malaikat tidak boleh berurusan—tidak, 'berhubungan' dengan iblis. Peraturan ini benar-benar ketat dilaksanakan karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu—

-Saat suatu iblis dan malaikat menjalin hubungan kasih, menyebabkan malaikat itu jatuh dalam kegelapan. Kiyoshi ingat saat itu, karena waktu itu ia ditugaskan untuk

'_Bodohnya aku… Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku jatuh dalam kegelapan juga.'_ batin Kiyoshi sambil memandang langit biru. _'Di hari secerah ini, perjalananku akan berakhir, ya?'_

**"Kiyoshi Teppei."** panggil penjaga dari luar ruangan.

**_Sudah saatnya._**

Dengan patuh, malaikat itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti penjaga keluar ruangan. Yah, mau apa lagi. Jika dia memberontak, maka keadaan akan semakin sulit untuknya. Lagipula, ia menyadari kesalahannya.

**_Haah, ini saatnya, kah?_**

Pintu raksasa itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, memperlihatkan ruangan yang bercahaya, menyilaukan mata. Dari kejauhan terlihat malaikat pengeksekusi, dan senjata cahaya khasnya. Kiyoshi hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. Sebentar lagi ia dapat merasakan betapa menyakitkannya.

**…_Tapi, walaupun aku diberi hukuman begini, aku… Aku tak menyesal, sedikitpun.  
Justru aku bersyukur pernah mencintaimu…_**

**…_Hanamiya Makoto._**

_._

_._

"Kenapa mendadak perasaanku tidak enak, ya…Apa mungkin gara-gara _si bodoh_ itu, apa dia baik-baik saja…" Hanamiya memeluk sebelah lengannya. Entah mengapa mendadak badannya menggigil tidak enak. Sepertinya ia harus istirahat. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun saat melewati lorong, sesuatu menahannya.

**"Hei, Ha-na-mi-ya~"**

**"I…Imayoshi."**

Saat ia melihat siapa yang mencegatnya, entah kenapa badannya kembali bergetar hebat. Mungkin akibat kejadian tadi siang. Memori soal kejadian itu masih membekas di kepalanya, membuat ia sedikit takut pada _senpai_nya itu. Dengan refleks, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan kiri berpindah memegangi sayapnya. Melihat reaksi _kouhai_nya, Imayoshi memicingkan mata dan mendekatinya.

"Ara, ara? Kenapa kau gemetar begitu?"

"Ini… Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak enak badan. Hanya itu."

"Hmm? Oh iya, Hanamiya~ Sepertinya tadi kau asyik sekali ya dengan teman-temanmu itu~"

"E-Eh?"

**"Begini nih, ya. Tahu, nggak? Aku juga mendengar ceritamu tadi, lho~ Soal Kiyoshi. Dan gosip tentangku yang diberitahukan Hara kepadamu. Benar-benar menarik~ Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"**

Oh tidak. Tatapan itu. Senyuman kejam itu. Hanamiya mencoba untuk mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya, tapi terlambat. Untuk kedua kalinya Imayoshi dapat menggapai kedua sayap sang _kouhai_ dengan mudahnya. Iris hijau Hanamiya tertutup rapat, giginya menggertak menahan sakit.

"Padahal jika aku ikut kan kau dapat mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya dariku. Sayang sekali." Senyum Imayoshi semakin melebar, salah satu tangan menarik sayap hitam itu dengan kuat hingga pemiliknya memekik kesakitan.

"A-Akh! Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan seluruh kejadian yang sebenarnya, kepadamu—tubuhmu, dan kedua sayap lemahmu. Bersiaplah, karena ini bukan kisah yang pendek dan menyenangkan. T**api tenang saja, akan kupastikan seluruh tubuhmu menikmati kisahku ini. Fufufu.**"

Iris hijaunya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, karena sakit yang tak tertahankan. Dan juga karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Imayoshi kepadanya. Perasaan tidak enaknya menjadi kenyataan. Hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

**_Sakit, sakit, lepaskan!_**

Ia terus berteriak bisu—meminta pertolongan. Walau ia tahu takkan ada yang mendengarnya. Teman-temannya, para petinggi…Bahkan Kiyoshi sekalipun. Takkan ada yang datang menolongnya, Takkan ada yang akan melepaskannya dari rasa sakit yang begitu membelenggu—tak ada siapapun.

'_Kiyoshi!'_

_._

_._

_**TBC?**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Konnichiwa! Kiyoha desu! Bawa2 chap baru deessuuu! *muncul dari lemari* /plok  
**

**Yah yaah, udah sampai chap 7, mulai KiyoHana seriusnya~ fufufufu /EI /terusyangkemarenapa**

**Sebenarnya agak bingung mau lanjutin fuwafuwa atau gimana, tapi kayaknya kalau fuwafuwa terus nanti genre angst fic abalan ini melebur (?) jadilah ini~ tenang, belum akan selesai kok. Kan target juga KiyoHana Day ^w^;**

**Untuk rate, jadi T+ saja, karena...kayaknya nggak ada anuanu yang masuk M... untuk beberapa chap ke depan. Setelahnya, nggak tahu deh~ *cubithana* /ditabokkiyo**

**And, Happy New Year minna! Sampai jumpa lagi di tahun depan~ :3**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**Hee, souka? Jangan sampai diabet yaa xD  
Oke, dilanjut~ Tapi nggak M nih, kl M rasanya kecepetan (?) jadi begini dulu...  
****Kiyoshi kan anak baik, jadi recordernya dimatikan, hahaha xD  
****Ehm, masih rahasia!**

**Okeee :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Oke, lanjuuut! Jangan teror author ya! *ngumpetdikolong*  
eii jangan cium Hanamiyanya nanti ada yang cemburuuu xD *lirik***

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Yaaaaay! Kisah cinta dimulaaaaai! xD  
dan... Ini chap barunya, semoga suka ya :3**

**.**

**Mey-chan Love Kagami 5862**

**AAAAAA *balikteriak*  
tau mamakoto ngebingungin aja, soalnya kan dia emang tsuntsun tapi mau (?)  
Iyaa, kalau bayangan kiyoha ya hana masih polospolos unyu gitu /APA**

**Iyaa, Kagami juga unyu kok xD dan soal rate, naikin segini aja mungkin ya~ Bukan karena mau ada anuanu sih, takutnya di chap2 depan ada violence jadi yaah.. 'v'**

**Siip, ini lanjutannya!**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR?**

**kiyoha**


	8. I'll make you understand

_Hitam dan putih.  
Keburukan dan kebaikan._

_Kegelapan dan cahaya._

_Iblis dan malaikat._

_Iblis cukuplah memiliki kegelapan,_

_Malaikat cukuplah memiliki cahaya,_

_Memang sebaiknya, mereka tak bersama._

_Setiap kali iblis dan malaikat mencoba untuk bersama_

_Selalu saja ada hal yang menghalanginya_

_._

_Tapi tidak, aku tak ingin menyerahkan cinta ini  
Walau sayapku menghitam,  
Walau sayapku hancur berkeping-keping  
Walau tombak cahaya ini menusuk punggungku_

_Bahkan walau takdir tak mengizinkan kita._

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate: M for Violence and mature hint, lime maybeh, and maybeh only for this chap**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, slight!ImaHana dan anuanu lainnya**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti desain _Makai Ouji_, OOC?, typo (s), author mabok, lebai, Hanamiya so uke so lembut so tersakiti (?), many chara(s) and side pairing yang terabaikan(?), Sadist!Imayoshi –mengandungsedikitforcedanuanudantorture-, reipuuu (?), plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya. **

**Rate M (Bit of violence and mature hint) in this chapter! I've warned you!**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

"Ng?"

Perlahan _orb_ kecoklatan itu terbuka, memandang hamparan rumput yang begitu luas. Dengan perlahan Kiyoshi mengangkat punggungnya yang entah kenapa terasa ringan bagaikan bulu. Gesekan antara punggung polosnya dengan rumput yang lembut menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh. Satu per satu tangannya, kakinya, ia lihat dan pastikan. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**"Aku… Tidak mati?"**

Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba berdiri dan mengepakkan sayap, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh—badannya oleng, seperti berat sebelah, sampai akhirnya kembali jatuh ke tanah. Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Hanya saja... Rasanya aneh.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Teppei." ujar Riko sambil terbang menghampirinya. Segera setelah telapak kakinya menyentuh rerumputan, ia duduk di samping Kiyoshi. "Kau pasti merasa aneh, ya? Coba lihat atau sentuh ke sayap kirimu."

Kiyoshi mencoba menyentuh punggung kirinya, dan terasa hampa. Saat itulah ia sadar.

"Sayap kirimu… Dihilangkan. Kau tahu... Untuk hukumanmu."

**_Ah_.**

"Ah, ya… Aku mengerti, tadi aku dihukum, dan... Ini hukumanku, ya…" ucapnya pelan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Senyumnya mengembang dengan pahit. "Tapi… Kurasa mereka terlalu lembek padaku. Hukuman seperti ini kan tidak setara dengan pelanggaranku mencintai anak iblis,"

"Bukan begitu, Teppei. Sebenarnya…" Riko memotong kalimatnya di tengah.

"Sebenarnya...?"

"Ah,"

Seketika gadis itu menjadi ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun melihat wajah Kiyoshi yang benar-benar penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan:

**"Para petinggi belum mengetahui kalau kau mencintai Hanamiya, Teppei. Aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya. Mereka hanya menghukummu karena terlalu sering meninggalkan pekerjaan."**

"Ah… Begitukah? Aku memang sering meninggalkan pekerjaan demi ke dunia manusia sih, ya. Ehehe, terima kasih, Riko, sudah menjaga rahasiaku."

"…Tak usah kau pikirkan. Lagipula, melihat kelakuanmu selama ini…"

"Ng?"

Kedua pasang manik kecoklatan bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat. Riko menghela nafas dan akhirnya kembali membuka mulut, "Aah. Aah. Aku menyerah, deh."

"Hah?"

"**Aku menyerah. Aku menyerah mengejarmu!** Tadinya aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk merebutmu dari Hanamiya, tapi… Sudahlah! Kau… Benar-benar mencintainya, ya. Aku dapat melihatnya selama ini. **Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendukung cintamu **saja. Begitu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kiyoshi terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau selama ini Riko merasa seperti itu. Dan… Ini hukuman untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan? Ia jadi tak dapat membayangkan hukuman kalau misalnya ia ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan iblis. Bisa-bisa kedua sayapnya dihilangkan—dan berujung pada _ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini. _Tapi di lain sisi ia lega juga. Selain tidak terkena hukuman yang berat, setidaknya Riko mendukung cintanya. Tanpa ia sadari senyumnya mulai mengembang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Riko. Tapi ya, rasanya sulit sekali untuk terbang, kalau hanya dengan sebelah sayap seperti ini, hahaha."

"Yah… Lihat sisi baiknya saja. Kau jadi terbebas dari _paperwork-paperwork_ menyebalkan itu. Haah, dasar! Kini aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri, kan!"

Melihat reaksi gadis manis di hadapannya, Kiyoshi terpingkal. "Hahaha, maaf, maaf."

.

Hamparan rerumputan menari, tertiup semilir angin malam yang dingin. Dengan seksama ia memandang sekeliling. Daerah sekitarnya begitu kosong, hanya ada sedikit bangunan dan hamparan permadani hijau sejauh mata memandang. Tempat ini tidak familiar. Ia rasa baru pertama kalinya ia ke daerah sini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Riko, ini di mana?"

"Ha?! Kau ini mantan malaikat besar, tapi tidak tahu?! Kau pernah ngurusin daerah sekitar, nggak, sih? Apa kau juga nggak pernah patroli?!" Riko memijit pelipisnya mendengar pertanyaan polos Kiyoshi. "Ini di Bukit Utara, tempat mereka yang terbuang. Tenang saja, untuk beberapa saat kau dapat terlepas dari para petinggi, jika tinggal di sini. Lagipula rasanya tinggal di kota utama tak akan mungkin dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu."

"Begitu, ya. Mau apa lagi. Kalau aku pergi ke kota utama, bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan omongan dan lebih mudah ditangkap oleh para petinggi. Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di bangunan dekat sini, deh. Dan mungkin… Aku akan menengok Hanamiya esok pagi, mohon bantuannya ya, Riko."

"..."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam," ucap Kiyoshi sampai akhirnya ia bersiap melangkah menuju bangunan-bangunan kecil tempat untuk berlindungnya sementara.

.

"…Teppei." panggil Riko saat sang brunet baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangunan. Kiyoshi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Walau kau sudah berada di sini, kau masih dalam pengawasan para petinggi. Aku juga tak dapat melindungimu terus, jadi… Berhati-hatilah."

"...Aku tahu."

Setelah menganggukkan kepala ke Riko, Kiyoshi berjalan memasuki suatu bangunan. Akhirnya, cinta mereka akan dimulai lagi—walau dengan pengawasan para petinggi. Yang ia rasakan sekarang—sejak ia membuka matanya di hamparan permadani hijau tadi—ialah ingin bertemu kekasihnya, ia ingin bertemu Hanamiya Makoto. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Apakah Hanamiya baik-baik saja selama di dunia sana?

* * *

**"Akh! Tidak, hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"**

Ia meronta-ronta, tangannya yang terikat rantai kegelapan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi nihil. Bahkan iblis di belakang punggungnya semakin mengencangkan ikatannya saja.

"Kenapa, hm, Hanamiya? Bukankah kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku? Akan kubiarkan seluruh tubuhmu mengerti bagaimana perasaan '_senpai_' mu tersayang ini…"

"Ukh, tidak mau… Hyaa!"

Diawali dengan sebuah senyuman kejam, sebelah tangan sang '_senpai'_—Imayoshi mulai mencengkram erat sayap kanan Hanamiya yang sudah terkoyak cukup lebar. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mulai menyusup ke dalam selembar kain yang menutup tubuh polos sang _kouhai_. Hanamiya menggigit bibir, menahan rasa pedih bercampur geli yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Hmm, kurasa kau sudah dengar sebagian dari teman-temanmu itu, ya… Yah, jadi tidak seru, dong... Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan sebagian detilnya saja. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Kh… Tidak usah…Brengsek… Lebih baik aku tidak mendengar ceritamu sama sekali,"

"Hahaha, jangan bilang begitu. Kau sendiri penasaran, kan? Dan... Hanamiya, tak kuduga kau benar-benar tamak, ingin mendengar seluruh ceritanya dari awal. Hmm, kalau begitu mungkin kita dapat 'bersenang-senang' mengobrol sampai pagi~"

Hanamiya bergidik setiap Imayoshi membisikkan kalimat ke telinganya. Dan berapa kalipun ia mencoba melepaskan ikatannya, tetap saja… Ditambah lagi kini Imayoshi menginjak kakinya, menahannya agar ia tak dapat kabur. Ia tak dapat membayangkan betapa biru punggung kakinya sekarang.

"Nah, aku akan mulai ceritaku, ya? Awalnya itu, aku sepertimu, kau tahu? Aku bertemu malaikat manis ini di dunia manusia. Parasnya elok, dan budinya sempurna. Dia benar-benar baik dan ramah, walau sedikit penakut. Dengan segera aku merasa ingin 'memilikinya', yah, pasti kau tahu rasanya." ucap Imayoshi, memulai kisahnya. Selagi cerita itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, tangan kanannya masih saja mencengkram erat sayap terkoyak sang _kouhai_ bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh setiap bagian dari _torso_ Hanamiya, menimbulkan sensasi mengejutkan—bagaikan sengatan listrik. Mendengar lenguhan sang _kouhai,_ dengan _smirk_ khasnya ia pun melanjutkan,

"**Aku menginginkannya—dan dia juga mencintaiku.** Tapi asal kau tahu saja, ya, sayapku tak mengalami perubahan sepertimu. Akibat seringnya kami bertemu, dia jadi diawasi oleh para petinggi di dunia malaikat, dan **hampir saja ia mendapat** **hukuman **karena perbuatannya itu."

**'_Eh? Me-mendapat hukuman? Apa maksudnya—'_**

Tanpa Hanamiya dapat menemukan jawaban di benaknya, Imayoshi sudah lebih dulu memainkan tonjolan merah muda di dada kirinya—memilinnya keras dan menekan-nekannya—, membuat pemiliknya memekik kaget—ditambah dengan sayapnya, yang ia yakin sudah terkoyak lebih lebar sekarang.

"Ya. Tapi sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, kau tahu? Sesaat sebelum petinggi menjatuhkan eksekusi padanya, mendadak cahaya memudar menjadi awan gelap, dan sayap putih lebarnya menghitam bagaikan terbakar oleh bara, membuat semua tercengang melihatnya."

"E-Eh? Ngh!"

"Bahkan para petinggi terkaget-kaget, karena tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini sebelumnya—bahkan dalam kasus iblis-malaikat yang menggegerkan waktu itu. Malaikat itu terjerumus dalam kegelapan, berubah menjadi _fallen angel_. Cahaya dan tatapan matanya berubah, saat itu ia sangat kuat sehingga dapat menghancurkan barang-barang dan penjaga yang siap mengeksekusinya. Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, ia pergi dari situ."

Hanamiya masih terus menahan perih di punggungnya, air mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, namun… Entah kenapa sentuhan-sentuhan Imayoshi—yang kini berpindah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya—perlahan membuatnya gila. Dia tak tahu bahwa ia menyukai ini atau tidak. Samar-samar dari celah pupilnya yang setengah terbuka, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Imayoshi yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun tidak begitu terlihat. Wajahnya terlihat... Marah?

"Ia mendatangiku, lalu… Ia berkata bahwa ia merindukanku…Tapi tetap saja!"

"…?"

**"WALAU SUDAH JATUH KE DALAM KEGELAPAN, TETAP SAJA DIA MASIH SEBUAH MAKHLUK YANG BERNAMA MALAIKAT! SELAMANYA AKU TAKKAN DAPAT BERHUBUNGAN DENGANNYA!"**

"A-AKH…!"

"Yah, sejak awal memang aku tidak menyukai malaikat… Karena itu saat kupikir kau ingin menghancurkan Kiyoshi, aku senang sekali…Hanamiya. Aku jadi ingin mendukungmu. Namun plot berbalik, **kau malah jatuh cinta kepadanya**."

Tanpa kesempatan untuk membalas, tiba-tiba saja Imayoshi memagut bibir _kouhai_nya dengan kasar, sehingga Hanamiya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ahh, Ima... Mmfh..."

Tidak bisa, dengan tangan terikat begini ia tak bisa mendorong Imayoshi menjauh. Imayoshi juga menekan kepalanya dari belakang dengan kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka—supaya ia dapat melumat bibir manis itu dan menginvasi isinya.

Sesak, sungguh menyesakkan, sang _kouhai_ semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Diperparah lagi dengan Imayoshi yang mulai bermain lebih, tangan kanannya yang menekan kepala Hanamiya berpindah mengoyak kedua sayap hitamnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terus memainkan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang kini semakin terangsang saja.

Merasa sakit dan malu dengan keadaannya, Hanamiya memejamkan _orb_ kehijauannya erat-erat, karena memberontak rasanya percuma saja. Di sela desahan dan erangan sakitnya yang terus meluncur, ia membisikkan nama kekasih yang ia cintai sejak lama, berharap panggilannya dapat tercapai—

—walau sepertinya mustahil.

**.**

**.**

Kiyoshi terbangun dari tempat tidur. Benar-benar, memejamkan mata pun sulit karena banyaknya hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dan ia berani bersumpah, ia merasa bahwa Hanamiya membutuhkannya, bahwa Hanamiya memanggil dirinya. Ditengah sinar remang bulan purnama, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar—karena sayapnya tak dapat ia pakai—dan memandang langit yang biru kehitaman. Walau bulan bersinar begitu terangnya, tak satupun bintang hadir untuk memperelok langit.

"Benar-benar, perasaanku tak enak, kurasa besok aku akan segera mengunjungi Hanamiya, siapa tahu dia masih sering datang ke rumah Hyuuga…"

_Semoga dia baik-baik saja di sana._

**.**

**.**

**"SIALAN! SIALAN!"** Imayoshi berteriak murka, melampiaskan segala amarahnya dengan menarik keras sayap hitam di depannya hingga menjadi abu. Hanamiya menjerit tertahan, sayap kanannya hampir habis karena terus saja diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh _senpai_nya.

"Mengapa dia tidak berubah menjadi iblis saja?! Mengapa?! Mengapa dia masih—malaikat, aargh!" Seakan tak puas merusak sayap sebelah kanan milik Hanamiya, tangan kanannya berpindah ke sayap bagian kiri, menariknya tanpa ampun. Tak lupa dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang terus mendorong dengan kuat, mencoba menggali lebih dalam ke tubuh sang _kouhai_. Pada sebuah titik, Hanamiya tak kuasa menahan desahan dan jeritannya—disebabkan oleh nikmat dan perih yang menjadi-jadi—hanya bisa pasrah karena tangannya pun terikat erat.

Mencoba menoleh, ia mendapati Imayoshi yang masih meraung, menyerukan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya. Tapi, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Imayoshi yang itu, Imayoshi yang itu—

"Padahal aku menginginkannya, aku…Aku… **Aku mencintainya…**"

—menitikkan tetes demi tetes air matanya. Mengejutkan sekali, begitu batin Hanamiya. Mendadak Imayoshi menarik jarinya keluar dan menghentikan gerakannya, membisu untuk sesaat. Tanpa diduga-duga ia malah berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Hanamiya yang masih terkunci tangannya. Hanamiya memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Melihat ekspresinya, sang _senpai_ mulai membuka suara:

**"Aku… Benci sekali dengan malaikat. Terlebih lagi, aku benci fakta bahwa kita—_iblis—_tidak dapat memiliki mereka. Aku benci tak dapat mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk seperti kita. Kau juga tahu rasanya, kan, Hanamiya?"** ucapnya pilu.

Hanamiya terdiam, masih tetap memandangnya. Sesaat kemudian ia membalas perkataan Imayoshi dengan tegas dan sinis. "...Aku… Tidak seperti kau, yang sedepresi itu, Imayoshi. Kau lemah. Bahkan aku dapat menahan rasa sakit yang kudapat untuk bersama dengan 'malaikat' ini… **Seberapapun sayapku ini terkoyak, seberapapun pedih kurasakan, aku akan terus mengejarnya.**"

**'_Ya, aku akan mengejarnya.'_**

Seakan tak peduli, Imayoshi berjalan pergi. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, ia menoleh dan berkata:

"Cepat selesaikan proses perkembangan hatimu dan… Saat itu pilihlah aku, Hanamiya. Akulah yang selalu berada di sisimu sejak dahulu. **Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menjadikanmu hartaku seumur hidup,**"

Namun ucapan itu hanya dibalas oleh sang _kouhai _dengan dengusan, "Fuh, jangan harap itu terjadi."

"Yaah, tapi… Kau juga takkan bisa kabur. Walau ikatanmu sudah kulepaskan, tetap saja. Kau pikir kau dapat berjalan keluar dengan sayap compang-camping begitu? Sayap kananmu saja sudah tinggal pangkalnya. Kau bisa menjadi bahan cemoohan para iblis—bahkan kau dapat menderita lebih dari sekarang ini. Kekuatanmu juga berkurang karena kau sudah terpengaruh oleh cahaya, fufufufu."

"…Cih."

"Dan kurasa... Saat ini Kiyoshi sudah mendapat hukumannya. Itulah yang terjadi setiap malaikat ketahuan mencintai anak iblis. Kasihan, kasihan sekali, ya..."

"E-Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

**"Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku, Ha-na-mi-ya~"**

* * *

Setelah sempat beristirahat sejenak, Hanamiya membuka matanya. Ia masih berada dalam ruangan pribadi Imayoshi, dan masih dengan sayapnya yang compang-camping. Berusaha menggerakkannya pun percuma. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara langkah—ringan namun semakin mendekatinya.

Langkah demi langkah, terus terdengar. Setelah berada cukup dekat, dengan remang-remang cahaya lilin ia dapat melihat bayangannya. Makhluk itu pun berdiri di hadapan Hanamiya—

**"Selamat malam, Hanamiya-san."**

—makhluk bersurai brunet, senada dengan iris karamelnya dengan sayap hitam kelam yang begitu lebar. Ralat—sayap _malaikat_ hitam kelam yang begitu lebar. Jangan-jangan… Ia makhluk yang pernah diceritakan oleh Hara dan Imayoshi sebelumnya. Sebelum Hanamiya dapat membuka suara, makhluk itu menyeringai tipis,

**"Salam kenal, aku Sakurai, _fallen angel_ kesayangan Imayoshi-san."**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Konnichiwa! Akemashite omedetoou! *nongoldibalikmeja* /TELATWOI**

**Muncullah chap mungil (?) berisi detil (?) dari chara lain desuuu :3 Yaah, akhirnya ratenya naik juga ya, hahaha *ketawamiris* habis kalo Imayoshi violence dan anuanunya ke'wah'an nanti kan harus dinaikin ratenya! Kan kiyoha juga gamau ada anak nyasar yang baca rate ini-/alesan /digetokwargaFFN**

**Hahaha disini kok Hanamiya kerasanya maso ya, dan Imayoshi oversadist gitu i'm not gomeeen~ babang ima kalo sadis keren lho /mananya/ seriously, bikin itu scene asyik lho walaupun baru pertama kali buat kiyoha, uuu... Maafkan betapa abalnya TwT**

**Dan tererereeet! Fallen angel sudah muncul, saudara-saudara! Bagi yang tebakannya benar, selamat! Selamat! *tebarconfetti* Yak! Sakurai-kun kiyoha masukin jadi cast fallen angel! x3 Jangan khawatir, ini ceritanya masih panjang kok, namanya juga kiyoha (?) dan nggak seru dong kalau cuma sampai situ saja! Ya nggak? Ini bukan shoujo manga oneshot! /APA**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**INI APAAAAA *ikuthisteris* *sobeknaskahabal***  
**kenapa nanggung? Kalau nggak cliffhanger nggak seru, nggak penasaran, dong! xD /ditabokDee**

**Hm~ Mendekati klimaks, ya? Sepertinya nggak, masih panjang kok... Kiyoshi diapain ya? Dan... Ting tong! Tebakan anda benar desuuu~ fallen angelnya Sakurai Ryo yang manis! xD**

**Okeee, terus lanjuut :3**

**.**

**Tsukkika Fleur**

**Ayo ayo, Kiyohana unyu lho, dan Hanamiya nggak kalah unyu dari Midorin xD /kokpromosi**  
**Oke, lanjuuut! Bagaimana nasib mereka, yaa~?**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Hukumannya apa, ya? Heuheuheu, ga berat kok~ Imayoshi disini memang begitu xD**  
**Okeee :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Tanggung, dong! Biar penasaraan xD /tendanged/ jangan terror sayaaaaa *kabur***  
**gapapa nih disiksa? Oke, disini ada wqwqwq xDD**

**lanjuuut**

**.**

**Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862**

**jejelin aja tuh sendal xD dan makochan...author masih sayang dia kok dia nggak bakal kenapa-napa (?) /boong**  
**anuanu? wkwkwk~ tebakan anda benaaar~ /digetokpalu**

**Iya, dia memang yang paling mungil dan paling dilindungi, disayang, kyaaa xD**  
**iya, tapi eksekusinya nggak berat dulu kok, gak sampe det (?) kok, kiyoha masih sayang kiyoshi xD akhir kisah mereka masih panjang! xD**  
**Oke, fallen angelnya dikeluarin di chap ini, walau sekilas wkwk**

**Lanjuuuut :3**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? Your review always motivate me to write more :3**

**kiyoha**


	9. Meet The Fallen Angel

_Aku akan datang ke sana_

_Ke tempat di mana kau berada_

_Tak peduli jawaban apa yang menungguku di sana, aku tak keberatan_

_Tunggulah diriku di sana_

_Di tempat di mana kau berada_

_Karena aku mendengar suara hatimu memanggil diriku_

_Untuk kembali berada di sisimu_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**

**M for Violence and mature hint**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, slight!ImaHana dan anuanu lainnya**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti _Makai Ouji_, OOC?, typo (s), author mabok, lebai, Hanamiya so uke so lembut so tersakiti (?), Sakurai unyu unyu (?), banyak pair tersembunyi, Sadist!Imayoshi, plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**"Salam kenal, aku Sakurai, _fallen angel _kesayangan Imayoshi-san."**

Iris karamel itu menatapnya tajam. Walau wajah dan ekspresinya lembut bagai malaikat, Hanamiya dapat melihat kegelapan terpancar darinya. Seraya ia berjalan mendekatinya, sayap hitamnya yang tebal bergerak naik turun. Hanamiya baru menyadari ini, tapi sepertinya ada borgol kegelapan yang mengikat kaki sang _fallen angel_, dan benda itu sulit untuk terlihat mata.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya Hanamiya-san menyadari adanya borgol ini, ya?" tanya Sakurai sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. "Hanamiya-san juga, bagaimana rasanya diborgol? Sulit untuk bergerak, bukan?"

Hanamiya mengernyit. Memang borgol yang menahan kakinya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, tapi alasan utama ia tidak bisa bergerak karena perih yang berasal dari sayapnya.

"Kenapa kau mendatangiku, hah?!"

"Ah, maaf…" Sakurai mundur karena kaget. Sepertinya kebiasaan saat ia menjadi malaikat masih sedikit tersisa. Yaitu rajin meminta maaf. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Imayoshi. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia _fallen angel_ yang Imayoshi bicarakan.

_Fallen angel_ itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis. "Lihat banyaknya luka di tubuhmu ini. _Bekas-bekas yang ditinggalkan Imayoshi-san_. **Aah, aku benar-benar iri padamu, Hanamiya-san.**"

Hah? Iri padanya? Hal gila apalagi yang _fallen angel_ ini bicarakan?

"Dan… Sepertinya hatimu sedang berkembang, ya. Sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa bersama selamanya dengan Imayoshi-san, kalau kau memilihnya."

"Apa maksudmu… Berkata begitu?"

Mendadak iris karamel itu menghitam, seperti dipenuhi kekecewaan. Sakurai akhirnya menjawab, "Yang kumaksudkan, adalah… Bagaimana rasanya, tiba-tiba masuk dan mengganggu hubungan kami? Bagaimana rasanya dapat mencuri hatinya, Hanamiya-san?"

"Haah? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan—Ugh!"

Sesak. Mendadak ia merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

Sakurai mencengkram lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Hanamiya mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakurai dengan mencakarnya, tapi anak satu ini kuat.

"Mengapa? Mengapa, Hanamiya-san?! Kenapa kau mendadak masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam hubungan kami, lalu merebut Imayoshi-san? Padahal… Kami begitu bahagia bersama… Mengapa?!" Masih sambil mencekik leher iblis malang itu, Sakurai meraung, mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Rasanya semakin sesak saja untuk bernapas.

"Padahal, dia mencintaiku… Padahal aku selalu berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya lebih dari yang lain… Tapi sejak kau datang, mengapa aku merasa seperti dibuang begitu saja?!"

Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, kaki Sakurai melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di hadapan Hanamiya. Bohong. _Fallen angel_ itu menitikkan air matanya.

Anak ini serius.

.

.

**"Aku… Mencintai Imayoshi-san…Dia segalanya untukku. Tapi, mengapa Imayoshi-san malah memilihmu, bukannya aku yang tulus mencintainya…"**

Dengan suara yang parau, ia terus berkomat-kamit. Hanamiya bersyukur kedua tangan itu sudah lepas dari lehernya, tapi entah mengapa ia jadi kesal melihat _fallen angel_ di hadapannya menangis seakan-akan ia makhluk termalang di dunia.

Makhluk termalang di dunia? Yang benar saja. Jika Sakurai berada di posisinya, mungkin ia baru pantas disebut 'makhluk termalang di dunia.' Hanya karena Imayoshi tidak membalas perasaannya, lalu dia begini? Ha! Jangan membuatku tertawa.

Dengan tegas, ia berseru.

**"Aaargh, kau ngomong apa sih, cebol!"**

"Ce-cebol?"

"Sepertinya kau salah paham akan sesuatu, deh. Jangan cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan, dong!"

Sakurai mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Hanamiya dengan bingung. "Salah paham apanya?"

Malah membuat Hanamiya semakin naik darah. Anak ini, sudah pertama datang langsung buru-buru mencekik, lalu menuduh yang tidak-tidak, mau dia apa, sih?!

"Dari tadi kau bilang kalau aku merebut Imayoshi, begitu kan?! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?! Asal tahu saja ya, dia yang mendekatiku! Perkembangan hatiku juga bukan karena aku menyukainya, jangan salah!"

_Fallen angel _itu melongo.

"Eh… Hanamiya-san tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak! Bahkan aku malah ingin melepaskan diri darinya, duuh. Dari dulu, sulit sekali menjauh, tahu. Dia selalu mengikutiku kesana kemari." jelas Hanamiya, masih sedikit kesal dengan Sakurai yang asal menuduhnya.

"Eh, maaf… Lalu… Perkembangan hatimu disebabkan siapa?"

Glek. Pertanyaan yang tak terduga. Dalam hatinya Hanamiya menyesal sudah mengatakan bahwa perkembangan hatinya bukan karena Imayoshi. Harusnya ia tahu pernyataannya bisa memicu pertanyaan seperti ini, yah…

"Itu… Ngh…Mungkin seperti dirimu dulu." jawab Hanamiya sedikit ragu.

"Seperti diriku? Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana, Hanamiya-san?" Penasaran, Sakurai langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Hei, hei, siapa?"

**"AAAKH! Jangan bertanya terus! Malaikat! Aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat!"** seru Hanamiya dengan kesal bercampur malu. Ini semua karena Sakurai yang terus-terusan bertanya padanya! Ah—mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Kiyoshi—membuatnya malu sekaligus lega.

"Ma-maaf…Tapi—Malaikat… **MALAIKAT?!**"

Tuh, kan. Pasti dia kaget. Untung saja ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi teriakan sang _fallen angel_ tidak terdengar ke luar ruangan. Hanamiya memijit pelipisnya. Pusing.

"Kenapa, salah?! Nggak aneh, kan? Toh dulunya kau juga sepertiku… Kalau kau menganggapku aneh berarti kau lebih aneh lagi."

"Ooh, maaf. Jadi kalau perkembangan hatimu berhasil, kau akan memilih untuk menjadi malaikat, begitukah, Hanamiya-san?"

"Ya… Kira-kira begitu."

Sakurai menunduk, ia mengulum senyuman lega. "Syukurlah… Kau akan menjadi malaikat nantinya. Jangan menjadi sepertiku, Hanamiya-san… Yang menjadi malaikat yang terjatuh, karena jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada iblis. Mungkin aku bisa disebut _Fallen 'in love' angel_ ya? Hehehe…" Sakurai terkekeh. Lah, dia bisa juga menjadi manis kalau sedang biasa seperti ini. Kalau sedang cemburu, habislah dunia.

"Kadang aku masih menyesal, kenapa aku bisa terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan… Aneh, ya? Padahal aku ini _fallen angel_, tapi masih bisa berpikiran seperti itu…"

"Ah. Mungkin karena dulu kau adalah malaikat yang begitu baik, jadi kesan baikmu masih terbawa sampai sekarang."

"Begitukah? Tapi, entah mengapa… Aku senang bisa bertemu Imayoshi-san. Walau ia yang membuatku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, tapi… Aku masih mencintainya." Dengan wajah yang lembut –saat ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat— Sakurai tersenyum, mengingat masa lalunya dengan Imayoshi.

Hanamiya mendengus pelan. "Tidak ada penyesalan dalam mencintai seseorang."

"Ehehe. Benar juga, ya."

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa malaikat baik hati sepertimu bisa menjadi begini? Si kacamata itu bilang kalau itu gara-gara cintamu yang terlalu besar, tapi kurasa pasti ada alasan lain, kan?"

"Alasan lain, ya… Hmm, tidak juga, kok. Aku hanya mencintainya, seperti itu. Tapi, ada alasan mengapa aku berusaha dengan sangat agar cintaku terwujud…"

"Hm, apa?"

"Jadi begini, pertamanya hubungan kami berjalan biasa saja, dipenuhi cinta… Tapi, waktu itu aku baru mendengar apa yang disebut dengan 'perkembangan hati' iblis… Dan, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda perkembangan hati pada Imayoshi-san." Sakurai memulai ceritanya, sekaligus mengingat masa lalu. "Saat itulah aku menyadari, bahwa perasaan Imayoshi-san padaku… Biasa saja. Seakan aku tidak spesial baginya. Jadi, aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Namun, semakin aku mencintainya, semakin diriku tertarik ke dalam kegelapan… Sampai akhirnya menjadi seperti ini."

"…"

Kedua bibir Hanamiya mengatup mendengar cerita Sakurai. Ia tak menyangka jatuh cinta pada iblis bisa mengantarkan malaikat ke dalam kegelapan. Pantas malaikat dilarang keras berhubungan dengan iblis… Itu sudah menjadi pantangan besar bagi mereka. Ia jadi khawatir kalau Kiyoshi akan menjadi seperti itu nantinya.

"Menyedihkan, ya, ceritaku? Tapi belum selesai. Saat aku sudah menjadi _fallen angel_, dia malah sering mengabaikanku! Saat kutanya alasannya, dia bilang bahwa, kalau aku sudah menjadi _fallen angel_, maka aku dan dia tidak akan bisa bersatu! Apa-apaan itu!" teriaknya emosi.

"Sabar sedikit, Sakurai."

"Ma-maaf. Habisnya sih, setelah itu Hanamiya-san datang. Walau sayap Imayoshi-san tidak terkoyak juga, sih… Tapi dia jadi memerhatikanmu! Aku kan jadi kesal, Hanamiya-san!" kedua tangannya mulai memukul-mukul Hanamiya dengan refleks.

**"Oi! Itu kan bukan salahku, bodoh!"**

**"Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau begitu menawan sampai menarik hati Imayoshi-san?!"**

**"Menawan tidak menawan, memangnya aku yang mengatur, apa?!"**

**"Maaf memukulmu, tapi ini kan memang salahmu, Hanamiya-san!"**

**"Kalau mau minta maaf setidaknya jangan memukul-mukulku terus, woi!"**

.

.

Haah, haah. Lelah sekali rasanya. Walaupun dia terlihat pendiam dan tukang minta maaf—ternyata debat mereka tidak selesai-selesai juga. Inikah sifat asli Sakurai yang muncul jika ada hal berkaitan dengan Imayoshi? Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dari dugaan Hanamiya.

"Kau ini… Ternyata cerewet juga, ya."

"Hanamiya-san juga. Kukira Hanamiya-san iblis yang _cool_, tapi ternyata…"

Sang iblis memicingkan sebelah mata. "Apaan?!"

"Eh…Ma-maaf…"

"Jadi, yah…" Hanamiya mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terborgol. "Kini kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bermaksud merebut Imayoshi darimu. Dia dari dulu memang sering pindah-pindah hati, kau tahu."

Sakurai mengangguk pelan, menggenggam sebelah sayap hitamnya. Melihatnya, Hanamiya mengeraskan suara.

**"Kau bebas kalau mau merebut si mata empat itu atau apa—tak ada hubungannya denganku. Jangan berwajah muram begitu!"**

"Ma-maaf…Baik, Hanamiya-san!"

Fuh. Hanamiya menghela napas, kembali duduk. Berdiri terasa tidak nyaman kalau ada rantai yang menahan kakinya. Perih sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rantai ini tidak bisa dilepaskan, apa?! Hei, kau nggak bisa melepaskannya?"

Sakurai menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, karena ini rantai kegelapan… Bukan dari besi atau baja. Mungkin kalau besi, aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan kekuatanku…"

Kekuatannya? Yang benar saja, memang dia pikir dia sekuat apa?

"Dari dulu juga aku terikat rantai seperti ini, dan aku tidak bisa melepasnya… Yang bisa membebaskanmu dari rantai ini hanya Imayoshi-san—"

Imayoshi? Haah, sudah ia duga.

"—Atau tombak cahaya yang kuat. Kau tahu? Senjata para malaikat agung… Karena dulu aku malaikat, aku pernah melihatnya…"

…

…

**"E-Eh?"**

"Ya. Jadi dulu waktu kasus ada malaikat yang menjadi tawanan, petinggi melepaskan borgolnya dengan cara seperti itu…"

"Ja-Jadi maksudmu…"

Sakurai tersenyum, _orb_ _caramel_nya berkilat. "Ya. Kalau Hanamiya-san bisa bertemu Kiyoshi-san lagi, pasti rantai ini bisa lepas. Kiyoshi-san itu salah satu malaikat tinggi, kan? Lagipula—"

"Lagipula?"

**"Apa sih yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta? Ehehe,"**

Hanamiya terhenyak. Dasar… Walaupun sudah menjadi _fallen angel_, dia masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sakurai, Sakurai… Tapi mungkin dia memang benar, ia harus percaya bahwa ia dapat melewati rintangan berat ini. Itu pasti.

Karena—seperti kata Sakurai tadi—apa yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cintanya?

"Ng…Tapi… Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk bertemu dengannya? Aku terjebak di sini…" Hanamiya terduduk, menunduk lesu. Sebelum ia dapat bertemu dengan Kiyoshi, mungkin ia sudah tertangkap duluan oleh Imayoshi. Lebih parah lagi—mungkin dia takkan bisa keluar dari ruangan gelap ini sampai kapanpun, dengan rantai yang melilit di kakinya, bagai ular menangkap mangsa.

"Kalau itu tenang saja Hanamiya-san, aku yakin pasti akan ada yang menolongmu, kok! Eng—maaf, kalau aku sok tahu."

"Menolongku? Hah! Siapa? Di dunia ini tak ada."

Sakurai memutar otak. Kira-kira siapa, ya, hmm…

.

**Aha!**

**"Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku. Aku tahu orangnya."**

Hanamiya tercengang, dibalas dengan Sakurai yang mengangguk semangat. "Eh—Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Tenang, rantai yang dipasangkan ke kakiku ini super panjang, jadi aku bisa berjalan kemana-mana, aku pasti bisa meminta bantuan untukmu!"

Sakurai tersenyum ke arahnya, jarinya membentuk huruf V, _peace_. Sampai akhirnya terdengar seruan dari luar kamar kecil dan gelap itu.

.

**"Sakurai? Dimana kau? Keluarlah!"**

"Ga-Gawat—"

"Eh? Memang ada siapa di luar? Kenapa dia memanggil-manggilmu?"

"Eng, banyak sih yang sudah mengetahui aku ada di rumah ini, tapi err—dia spesial. Dia iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku dari bermacam-macam hal, namanya Aomine-san." jelas Sakurai. Setelah ia mengatakan itu, terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu.

**"Sakurai? Kau di sana? Kenapa kau masuk-masuk ke ruangan ini? Bisa-bisa kau dimarahi Imayoshi-san nanti!"**

"Ng… Iya, Aomine-san! Maaf, aku segera ke sana! Anu… Maaf ya, Hanamiya-san? Tapi tenang saja, serahkan padaku! Aku takkan lama-lama, kok. Terima kasih soal yang tadi, ya. Aku keluar dulu."

"Sakurai!"

"Eh? Ada apa, Hanamiya-san?"

**"Kurasa Imayoshi… Masih mencintaimu."**

Wajah sang brunet berubah, seperti sedikit terkejut. Namun ia kembali tersenyum, lalu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

...

"Takkan lama… Ya…?"

* * *

**"Sial, sial, sial… Pasti waktu itu pembicaraan kita terdengar oleh si empat mata sadistik itu—"** Hara berjalan berputar-putar tanpa alasan jelas, membuat ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh—sekaligus tatapan bersalah.

"Iya juga…Aku lupa kalau kita takkan bisa membicarakannya di dunia sini…" Furuhashi memukul kursi yang ia duduki dengan keras. Tak peduli tangannya akan terluka atau apa—masalah Hanamiya lebih penting daripada tubuhnya.

"Jadi… Apa yang harus kita lakukan, dong?!" Tak tahan hanya berdiam diri, Yamazaki ikut berbicara. "Kalau begini, ia bisa terkurung selamanya di tempat Imayoshi—"

**"Tenang dulu, kalian. Pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya, aku yakin."** Seto memotong kalimat Yamazaki, mencoba menenangkan ketiga temannya. Dari empat iblis itu, memang Seto lah yang paling tenang dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi sekarang, pikirannya sedang kacau untuk sekedar memikirkan solusi terbaik.

"Tapi bagaimana, Seto?! Kau tahu kan—tak ada yang bisa melawan Imayoshi. Dia punya banyak pengawal yang bisa melindunginya jikalau ada yang menentangnya. Hanya pergi berempat sepertinya berisiko."

Hmm… Keempat iblis itu berpikir keras. Adakah cara supaya mereka dapat menolong Hanamiya, tanpa ketahuan oleh Imayoshi? Lagipula, ruangan pribadi Imayoshi memiliki suatu segel khusus. Harus bagaimanakah mereka?

**"—Kalau begitu, aku punya ide bagus, lho."**

"Eh?"

Sang _brunette _tersenyum kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Malam menghilang, tergantikan oleh pagi. Matahari kembali menyinari dunia dengan cahaya terangnya. Kiyoshi mengerjapkan matanya yang silau karena cahaya dari jendela.

"Akh… Sudah pagi, ya… Tidurku tak tenang semalam."

Ah, dia masih tidak biasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Pagi hari di bukit ini benar-benar sepi, tak ada burung-burung yang berkicau seperti di rumahnya dulu. Selain itu, dia juga belum terbiasa dengan punggungnya yang terasa berat sebelah. Menyusahkan saja.

**"Hanamiya… Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya sejak saat itu, ya…"**

Kiyoshi tersenyum pahit, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Padahal belum lama—jika dihitung dengan kalender dunia mereka—karena itulah.

Sekarang juga ia ingin bertemu, ah, benar-benar…

"Aku kangen…"

**"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"**

…

…

**Eh?**

…

"U-Uwaa! Siapa itu?! Kamu siapa?!"

Kiyoshi jatuh terduduk, kaget melihat anak manis bersurai _brunette_ mendadak mendarat di hadapannya. Tampaknya malaikat, kalau dilihat dari sayapnya… Eh… Hitam? Kok bisa?

**"Kiyoshi Teppei."**

Malaikat—mungkin—bersayap hitam itu menarik tangan Kiyoshi agar ikut bersamanya. Kiyoshi terbang dengan tak seimbang, ini salah sayapnya yang tak utuh lagi. Untung saja Sakurai membantunya untuk terbang. Ya sudahlah—ia hanya bisa pasrah, karena kalau ia melepaskan diri, ia pasti akan jatuh ke bawah.

Tapi tunggu, dia mau dibawa ke mana?!

.

.

.

"Yak, kita sampai, Kiyoshi-san. Maaf tiba-tiba menarikmu… Maafkan aku!"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa… Tapi, tempat apa ini…?"

Aneh, rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Ia berdiri di beranda yang ia kenal, di kamar yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang sepertinya ia kenal… Jangan-jangan ini…

**Rumah Hyuuga?**

"Rumah ini kan…"

**"Ya. Rumah Hyuuga Junpei."**

Begitu ia menoleh ke asal suara, empat iblis menghampirinya. Tapi… Kiyoshi tidak mengenal mereka. Bahkan, ia tidak mengenal anak manis yang mendadak menariknya tadi.

.

"Kenapa kalian—iblis, ada di sini… Siapa kalian?"

"Ah, ya. Kami belum memperkenalkan diri, ya… Namaku Furuhashi. Yang di sebelah kananku ini Seto, lalu di sebelah kiriku Hara, dan di sebelah Hara itu Yamazaki…" Iblis—yang diketahui bernama Furuhashi—itu memperkenalkan diri. Kiyoshi mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. Ia menoleh tajam ke arah anak manis yang menariknya tadi.

"Lalu—kau siapa? Dan…kau ini makhluk apa?"

"Ah, aku? Namaku Sakurai, **_fallen angel_**."

Kiyoshi membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kalimat Sakurai. Ia menelan ludah, sebelum kembali bertanya.

**"…Eh? _Fallen angel _itu… Maksudnya malaikat yang terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan?"**

Sakurai tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab. "Ya. Persis seperti yang kau katakan, Kiyoshi-san, aku ini memang _fallen angel_. Ehm…Maaf."

"A-Ah, tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, itu saja."

"Ba-Baiklah…"

.

Membetulkan posisi duduknya, Kiyoshi mulai membuka pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, tepatnya. Karena sedari tadi keempat iblis—dan satu _fallen angel_ di hadapannya diam saja dengan wajah yang murung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia dibawa ke sini?

"Eng… Bolehkah aku bertanya? Sebenarnya kalian membawaku ke sini dengan alasan apa? Apa aku punya urusan penting dengan kalian?"

"Ah, ya… Soal itu…" Sakurai akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan bicara dengan nada pelan. **"Kami punya… Hal yang harus dibicarakan denganmu…"**

"Hal yang harus dibicarakan? Tentang apa?"

"Jadi begini…"

.

.

.

"Si Sakurai itu… Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan, ya…" Hanamiya bergumam sendiri, menyandarkan punggungnya yang penuh luka ke dinding yang dingin. Kakinya yang terborgol juga, ia sentuhkan ke dinding. Lumayan mengobati, setidaknya. Sampai ia mendengar pintu besar ruangan itu diketuk.

Dan iblis yang masuk ke ruangan itu…

**"Hai, Ha-na-mi-ya~"**

—Imayoshi Shouichi. Masuk ke ruangan dengan senyuman sadisnya yang biasa. Hanamiya mundur beberapa langkah dengan refleks. Sial—punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bosan mengurus segala urusan di dunia sini. Haah, setelah menghilangnya sang _emperor_ aku jadi kesulitan."

"Eh—"

"Jadi…" Senyumnya bertambah lebar, membuat _kouhai_nya bergidik ngeri. "Bagaimana kalau kita… **_Main_ sebentar?**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Konnichiwa, minna! Lama nggak ketemu kiyoha, ya... Hahaha /ketawamiris**

**Udah satu bulan ya, huwaaa gomen kiyoha sibuk dengan kacam-macam dan kemarin-kemarin juga, servernya maintenance... Makanya TwT**

**Tapi sekarang sudah di update lagi, kok! Maaf kalau menunggu lama, ya. Dan chapter kali ini... Chapter yang cukup ringan. Mau istirahat dari lime chap kemarin. Ha. Hahaha. /pingsan**

**Huwaaaa, jangan minta kiyoha bikin anu-anu dulu, ya, kiyoha abal :'3**

**Sekali lagi selamat untuk yang menebak si fallen angel itu Sakurai! Selamat, selamat! /plok/ btw kiyoha punya plot panjang dan plot pendek (cepat tamat), mendingan pakai yang mana, ya? Takutnya kalau kepanjangan readers jadi bosan UwU**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**Hee... gaada hadiah dee! EEEH? LIMENYA KURANG? Habisnya Kiyoha gabisa bikinnya sih huhu ;w;**  
**Hmm, soal itu akan dibahas di chapter-chapter depan, tunggu ya :3**

**Okee, maaf lama...**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Uwaa, jangan ditimpuk, masih banyak yang cinta dia... *lirikSakuraidanSusa***  
**Ok, Kiyoha will keep writing... Maaf lama, ya.**

**.**

**Mey-chan love kagami 5862**

**Gaada apa-apa koook, wqwqwq**  
**Iya, kan kesalahan dia yang ketahuan nggak seberapa besar xD**

**Menyenangkan lho bikin sadist imayoshi wahahaha /plok/ hahaha Imayoshi kan juga punya selera (?) Soal para lelaki yang suka sama dia sih... Bakal ke-solve di chapter-chapter depan ;)**

**Nah itu, enaknya Makochan dibuat mati nggak ya? Eh jangan deh Kiyoha masih cinta Makochan-**

**Okee, douitaaa**

**.**

**Yozorra**

**Selamat, tebakan anda benar xD Kapan ketemu lagi? hmm... *spoiler* chapter depan, kayaknya sih. Iya juga ya, setengah sayap setengah sayap xD**

**Yosh!**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, ripiu yang membangun selalu ditunggu :3**

**kiyoha**


	10. Bertemu Lagi Denganmu

_Mengapa? Apa aku ini tak cukup untukmu?_

_Mengapa? Aku tidak bisa… Jika bukan dirimu?_

_Padahal aku benar-benar mencintaimu_

_Perasaan yang tak akan sampai ini… Kusembunyikan jauh di dalam hatiku_

_Sesak, aku hampir tak dapat bernafas_

_Mengapa sampai sekarang… Aku terus saja memikirkan dirimu?_

_Kalau saja… Aku hanya mencintai orang-orang yang juga akan mencintaiku…_

_Apa perasaan ini… Terlalu egois?_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M for Violence and mature hint**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, _onesided_!ImaHana dan banyak onesided lainnya /heh/**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti _Makai Ouji_, OOC?, typo (s), author mabok, lebai, terlalu banyak pairing yang bikin gumoh, Hanamiya so uke so lembut so tersakiti (?), Aggressive!Kiyoshi, Galau!Imayoshi, plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya. **

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

_'Aah, ini terjadi lagi. Dan… Ia tetap kasar seperti biasanya._

_Sakurai… Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama mencari bantuan?_

_Sudah berapa lama aku terkurung di kamar ini, ya?'_

_._

Hanamiya membuka matanya perlahan. Tekstur lembut ini… Kasur? Dia di atas ranjang?

Oh ya, Imayoshi memindahkan suatu ranjang ke kamar ini semalam. Entah karena ia merasa kasihan dengan _kouhai_nya yang kesakitan, atau… Ia hanya tidak ingin melakukan _itu_ di permukaan lantai yang dingin. Yah, kalian mengerti, kan?

Apa pun alasannya, Hanamiya sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya ranjang ini lebih lembut, empuk, dan hangat dibanding dengan lantai. Lukanya sudah sedikit membaik dan… Rantainya sepertinya sudah lebih panjang. Mungkin Imayoshi yang memanjangkannya supaya ia lebih leluasa bergerak.

**_Tok tok_**

"Hanamiya~? Aku membawa makanan, nih. Kau lapar, kan?"

Ah. Ternyata Imayoshi yang masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Benar juga, sekarang sudah sore. Ia belum makan siang—tidak, ia rasa ia belum makan dari kemarin malam.

Imayoshi meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja, di samping ranjang. Selagi Hanamiya tidur—tidak sadarkan diri, sepertinya Imayoshi mendekor ruangan kosong ini dengan barang-barang. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap dan kosong itu menjadi lebih bercahaya—mungkin karena jendela dibuka.

"Nih, pesawat akan masuk~" Imayoshi menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke hadapan sang _kouhai_, seperti menyuapi anak kecil. Hanamiya membuang muka, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Oh ayolah, kalau hanya makan ia bisa sendiri. Dia tidak selemah itu sampai harus disuapi.

"Nggak butuh." ucapnya ketus seraya menepis kasar tangan _senpai_nya. Namun Imayoshi tak terlihat marah—ia hanya membersihkan tangannya yang terkena bubur sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Hanamiya." Imayoshi mengelus helai eboni Hanamiya—yang masih membuang muka—dengan lembut. **"Katakan, kau membenciku?"**

'_Tuh tahu'_ rutuk Hanamiya dalam hati.

**"Setelah segala perlakuanmu padaku selama ini, kau tidak sadar juga, kacamata?"** Hanamiya akhirnya menoleh, menatap sinis.

"Yah…"

Imayoshi menunduk, masih dengan senyumannya yang biasa. "…Wajar saja, ya. Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, sudah sepantasnya aku dibenci. Apalagi kemarin, aku benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Pasti Sakurai juga membenciku, haha."

"…Sakurai?"

"Ya. Sakurai. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kan? _Fallen angel _itu."

Darimana ia tahu… Kalau Sakurai sudah menemuinya?

**"Tapi, kau tahu? Aku melakukannya semata-mata untuk membuatmu tetap di sisiku, di dunia ini."** Imayoshi melanjutkan, entah mengapa ekspresinya terlihat pahit. **"Hanamiya… Kau itu penting untukku."**

Mendadak Hanamiya merasakan sensasi dingin menyentuh bibirnya.  
Imayoshi… Menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi entah mengapa dipenuhi berbagai perasaan—sakit, sedih, kecewa—segalanya. Setelah kedua pasang bibir itu terlepas, Imayoshi membelai lembut sayap kanan Hanamiya yang hampir terkoyak seluruhnya.

"Setelah perkembangan hatimu ini selesai… Pilihlah diriku, Hanamiya. Aku janji, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku takkan menyakitimu lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Imayoshi berjalan ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan _kouhai_nya yang terdiam tak percaya.

.

.

"…"

**"_Imayoshi-san, kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"  
"Tenang saja, aku akan terus melindungimu, kita berdua akan terus bersama."_**

"Mengapa…Kenangan itu harus teringat sekarang…"

* * *

"Hei, kalian yakin aku harus melakukan ini?

"Tentu saja, Kiyoshi! Ini satu-satunya cara untuk sampai ke sana!"

"Terus saja bersembunyi di bawah kain itu! Tenang saja, kau takkan ketahuan! Syukurlah tugas kami hari ini bagian memindahkan barang-barang!"

Ya ampun. Ia bersembunyi di balik kain dan barang-barang ini, lalu para iblis membawanya ke dunia _sana_. Rasanya agak menakutkan, mungkin. Apalagi kalau ia sampai ketahuan Riko membuat perjanjian dengan para iblis, habis sudah dia. Tapi… Ini demi Hanamiya.

Samar-samar ia bisa melihat ke luar kain. Luar biasa, ternyata dunia para iblis begitu gelap, tidak seperti dunianya yang terang benderang. Siang dan malam terasa sulit dibedakan di sini.

Apa mereka tahan… Tinggal di dunia seperti ini?

.

"Yak, kita sampai. Ini kamarku. Kiyoshi, kau tinggal saja di sini untuk sementara waktu. Imayoshi dan pengawal-pengawalnya baru akan meninggalkan rumah besar ini untuk patroli pada jam 7, saat itulah kau bisa menemui Hanamiya," ucap Hara sambil membuka kain yang menutupi Kiyoshi.

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih. Sekarang jam…?"

"Jam 6 sore. Kami akan memberitahumu kalau sudah saatnya untuk bergerak." jawab Seto sambil merapikan bajunya. "Kami masih ada pekerjaan, nanti kami akan menemuimu lagi. Jangan jalan-jalan dari sini, ya!"

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan kemana-mana."

Tentu saja, Kiyoshi tak mau mengambil risiko tertangkap.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal saja…"

"Apa? Tanyakan saja."

**"Apa pemimpin dunia ini… Masih sang _emperor_? Kudengar ia menghilang, tapi…"** tanya Kiyoshi setengah ragu-ragu. Ini… Bukan pertanyaan yang sensitif untuk para iblis, kan? Ia tidak enak menanyakannya…

"Ah." Furuhashi teringat sesuatu. "Ya. Itu bukan cuma gosip—_emperor_ memang benar-benar menghilang. Hanamiya pernah menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Ya. Itu benar. **Sekarang pemimpin tertinggi dunia ini… adalah Imayoshi**." Yamazaki menanggapi.

"Begitu ya… Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

_'Gawat, kurasa misi penyelamatan ini akan semakin sulit saja…'_

.

.

.

Hanamiya duduk terdiam di atas ranjang. Bubur yang tadi sore dibawakan oleh Imayoshi sudah mulai mendingin, ia belum menyentuhnya sejak tadi. Pusing, entah mengapa memorinya sejak dahulu seperti menyerangnya. Ia tak dapat menghilangkan kalimat yang Imayoshi katakan dari kepalanya.

**_"Hanamiya… Kau itu penting untukku."_**

"Tidak… Dia itu bermuka dua, Hanamiya Makoto… Jangan tertipu dengan kata-katanya…" ucapnya, berusaha mengusir ingatannya tentang Imayoshi.

**"_Hanamiya, mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu bermacam-macam hal."  
"Aku akan terus melindungimu, jadi teruslah bersamaku."  
"Haha. Kau itu seperti adik yang harus kujaga ya, Hanamiya."_**

"Ukh…"

Tanpa sadar, air matanya menitik. Saat ini kepalanya dipenuhi segala kenangan tentang Imayoshi. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu—saat ia masih lebih kecil—sampai sekarang. Segalanya melebur menjadi satu. Kenangan menyenangkan, menyakitkan, menyedihkan… Segalanya.

**"Imayoshi—dasar kacamata bodoh itu, bodoh, bodoh…"**

**.**

**_Mengapa Imayoshi tidak mengatakannya?  
Mengapa Imayoshi tidak memberitahunya langsung, melainkan berbuat kasar?  
Mengapa… Ia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?_**

**_Ah, menyedihkan. Imayoshi—benar-benar menyedihkan._**

**_Tapi…_**

Hanamiya menyeka air matanya.

**_Imayoshi sudah terlambat. Walau ia akhirnya mengatakannya, tapi ia sudah terlalu terlambat._**

**_Saat ini… Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Seseorang yang ia cintai, seseorang yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya…_**

**_._**

_Tok tok_

"Hanamiya-san, aku kembali."

Oh, ternyata Sakurai yang memasuki ruangan.

"Lho—Hanamiya-san menangis? Kenapa? Ma-maafkan aku!" serunya panik. Alis tebal Hanamiya berkedut,

"Si-Siapa yang menangis?! Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, dasar bego!"

"U-Uwaa, Hanamiya-san marah, maafkan aku!"

"Ck. Ya sudahlah. Apa maumu?" tanya Hanamiya _to the point_. Sialan Sakurai, anak itu masuk saat penampilannya menyedihkan seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak menangis!

Sakurai tersenyum seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar. **"Kau kedatangan tamu, Hanamiya-san."**

…Eh? Tamu?

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Hanamiya tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, bahwa yang berdiri di sana…

Kekasih yang ia cintai—**_Kiyoshi Teppei._**

* * *

"Ki—"

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut sambil perlahan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya. Hanamiya merasakan lututnya melemas dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seperti terkena listrik.

Kiyoshi Teppei. Berdiri di hadapannya. Demi alam semesta dan seluruh isinya, Kiyoshi yang itu, Kiyoshi yang ia cintai sejak lama, bagaimana bisa?

**"Hanamiya. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."**

Kedua lengan sang kekasih mendekapnya erat. Kehangatan yang familiar ini—Ini Kiyoshi. Ini benar-benar Kiyoshi. Hanamiya membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih kemudian membalas pelukannya.

**"Aku juga… Merindukanmu, bodoh…"**

Gawat, perasaannya kini tercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, terharu, bahagia, rindu—berjuta perasaan yang selama ini terkunci dalam hatinya, akan tumpah seluruhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipi porselennya.

"Kiyoshi brengsek… Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, bodoh… Aku… Aku terus menunggumu di sini, kau tahu…"

Hanamiya terus berkomat-kamit disela isakannya yang semakin lama semakin keras. Kiyoshi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan memeluknya lebih erat. Entah sudah berapa lama—ia benar-benar merindukannya. Satu hari tanpanya benar-benar berat, apalagi berhari-hari.

"Aku juga… Benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, Hanamiya."

Sakurai, Hara dan yang lainnya hanya menatap sepasang kekasih itu dari dekat pintu, ikut merasa terharu. Dan… Sedikit iri, mungkin?

.

.

Entah karena sudah lama tidak mendekap satu sama lain atau apa—Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi merasakan suatu yang asing. Rasanya berbeda dari biasanya. Saat masing-masing meraba punggung kekasihnya, barulah mereka menyadari—

**"Sayapmu?!"**

**"Sayapmu?! Eh—"**

Ups, mereka mengatakan itu bersamaan.

"Ehm, aku duluan ya… Kiyoshi, apa yang terjadi dengan sayap kirimu?!"

"Hanamiya juga… Sayap kananmu kenapa? Lalu, sayap kirimu juga sedikit terkoyak—Kalau aku ya, aku sedikit terkena hukuman, haha. Karena itu."

"O-Oh…"

_'Jadi ini yang dikatakan Imayoshi soal 'hukuman' di dunia malaikat. Cukup berat juga, kehilangan sebelah sayap seperti itu.'_

"Nah, kalau Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya memainkan jemarinya, sedikit ragu untuk memberitahu. "Eee… Ceritanya panjang."

"Tak apa. Ceritakan saja padaku. Mumpung ada waktu." pinta Kiyoshi sedikit memaksa. Yah, wajar jika ingin tahu, kan?

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

**"Haa, coba kalau Imayoshi-san dan aku bisa seperti itu juga,"** Sakurai menghela napas. Sekarang, ia tengah duduk di beranda kamar Imayoshi. Rasanya berada di dalam ruangan tempat Hanamiya berada, mengingatkannya pada hari-hari indahnya bersama Imayoshi.

Mendadak suatu menahan tangannya.

"…Sakurai. Kau di sini rupanya."

"A-A-A-Aomine-san!"

"Apaan tampangmu itu! Seperti melihat hantu saja. Kucari-cari kau dari tadi sore, kemana kau pergi?! Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga."

Sakurai mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Aomine. Begitu tajam—serasa menusuk dadanya.

"Ano, maaf… Ti-Tidak kemana-mana, kok…"

**"Aku tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakurai."**

"E-Eh?"

"Ceritakan padaku, sekarang juga." perintah Aomine dengan tegas. Yah, menjaga Sakurai adalah tugasnya. Ia harus mengetahui segalanya. Kemana Sakurai pergi, juga dengan siapa—

Sakurai berpikir keras. Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa tindakannya ketahuan oleh Aomine. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

**"Aku khawatir padamu. Jadi kuharap kau mau menjelaskannya padaku. Aku takkan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun, aku janji. Jadi beritahu aku."**

**"Aomine…san…?"**

.

.

.

"Ja-Jadi begitu ya, Hanamiya…" Kiyoshi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Hebat juga cerita kekasihnya. Hanamiya memerah malu. Baginya, menceritakan tentang perkembangan hatinya sungguh memalukan! Padahal dia tak ingin memberitahunya sampai proses itu selesai.

"Tapi, ya… Aku sedikit senang… Kau mengorbankan sayapmu untukku, hehe…" Kiyoshi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Hanamiya memandangnya sebal.

"Cuma sedikit senang?! Nyawaku bisa terancam, kau tahu?!"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Tentu saja aku senang sekali."

"…Huh."

"Jadi…" Kiyoshi melicinkan tenggorokannya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Kita kembali ke dunia sana, ya?"

"Ke duniamu?! Tapi aku kan—"

"Tenang saja. Sekarang aku tinggal di tempat yang terpencil, tempat itu sangat aman untuk kita berdua. Kita ke sana, ya? Tidak apa-apa, kok!" ucap Kiyoshi berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, baiklah…"

.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Kiyoshi—" Hanamiya menunjuk kedua kakinya. **"Kakiku dirantai."**

**"…Dirantai? Tapi mana rantainya?"**

Ck. Hanamiya menepuk jidat, lupa kalau rantai yang mengikat kakinya adalah rantai kegelapan yang sulit terlihat.

"Pokoknya di kakiku, fokuskan saja penglihatanmu."

"Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat, memang ada. Lalu?"

"Sakurai bilang, tombak cahaya bisa melepaskan rantai ini. Jadi, apa kau bisa…?" Hanamiya memandang kekasihnya, antara yakin dan tidak yakin. "Kau bisa kan… ya?"

Tapi, sial. Ia baru tahu kalau sayap Kiyoshi tidak utuh lagi. Dan jika malaikat kehilangan separuh sayapnya, itu berarti kekuatan… Dan nyawanya berkurang, tinggal separuh lagi.

Apalagi ini rantai kegelapan buatan Imayoshi. Ia khawatir Kiyoshi tidak—

**"Tak apa. Aku akan melepaskan rantai ini."** ucap Kiyoshi yakin. Ia lalu memfokuskan kekuatan cahaya di tangan kanannya.

.

'_Kh, ini menyakitkan. Mungkin karena sayapku yang tinggal sebelah?'_

"Hei—kau tidak apa?" tanya Hanamiya cemas.

"Tak apa, kok. Kh… Ini hanya sedikit sulit… Aaagh—"

_'Gawat, ia terdengar sangat kesakitan. Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya?'_

**"Kiyoshi! Ah—"**

Sebilah tombak yang berkilauan pun muncul di genggaman sang _brunette_. Tombak ini—ternyata memang tombak yang terbuat dari kekuatan cahaya. Begitu menyilaukan…Hingga kamar ini terang. Hanamiya berharap tidak ada yang penasaran dan mencoba mengintip.

"Nah, hahaha, bisa, kan? Haa—" ucap Kiyoshi sambil terengah-engah. Pasti berat sekali untuk mengeluarkan tombak itu. Kiyoshi…

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Hanamiya segera meluruskan kedua kakinya, agar Kiyoshi bisa menancapkan tombak itu ke rantai yang mengikatnya.

**"Tahan sedikit, ya, Hanamiya."**

**"Tak perlu kau katakan juga aku akan menahannya, bodoh."**

.

.

.

**"Jadi—ada kejadian seperti itu? Ck, seharusnya kau beritahu lebih awal, bodoh!"**

"Hiii—maaf…"

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. Dasar Sakurai! Ia menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya. Seharusnya ia juga mengetahui hal ini, dong! Menghela nafas, Aomine melembutkan nada suaranya. _Fallen Angel _di hadapannya terlihat takut, sih.

**"Lain kali, jika ada masalah seperti ini, langsung saja kau beritahu aku. Ya?"**

**"Ng."** Sakurai mengangguk-angguk. Sang _darkblue _mengelus kepala _brunette_ itu gemas.

**"Bagus, anak baik."**

"Ehehe,"

Setelah puas, Aomine berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Nah, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu ke Susa-san. Dia pasti tahu solusi terbaik. Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahunya supaya cerita ini tak terdengar oleh Imayoshi-san."

Perlahan tangan _tan_ itu terulur,

"Ya, Sakurai—tidak—_**Ryou?**_"

Sakurai terkekeh, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Aomine. "Sudah lama Aomine-san tidak memanggilku begitu. Biasanya 'Sakurai' terus."

"Yah—hanya kalau kita berdua, ya. Jangan bilang-bilang Imayoshi-san."

"Ehehehe~"

.

.

"Ah! Akhirnya terlepas juga. Fyuuh, rantai ini lumayan tebal…" ujar Kiyoshi seraya mengusap peluhnya karena sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat kaki kekasihnya. Akhirnya bisa juga.

"Ya. Kalau begini kita bisa—ah, gawat! Sudah jam 8, bagaimana ini—" Hanamiya melihat ke arah jam dengan panik. Sial, bagaimana ini?!

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa—"

"Sebentar lagi Imayoshi pulang! Duh, kalau begini mana bisa kita—"

**"Bisa, kok."** ucap seseorang dari balik pintu. Ah, ternyata Hara yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. "Kalau Imayoshi… Kami sudah mengirim pengalih perhatian."

**"Pe-Pengalih perhatian?"**

"Ya. Supaya ia bisa lupa dengan Hanamiya untuk sementara. Sudah, kalau kalian tidak mau tertangkap, ayo cepat! Kami akan mengantar kalian ke perbatasan!"

.

**"Nah, sekarang sudah di perbatasan."** ucap Seto sambil menurunkan Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya. "Hanya melewati dunia manusia, lalu langsung… Kau yakin tidak ingin kami antar?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau kalian terlihat jalan-jalan di dunia_ku_, bisa-bisa masalah bertambah besar. Lagipula, tempat aku tinggal dekat dengan perbatasan, kok."

"Haah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau yakin bisa terbang dengan sebelah sayap seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Sayapku yang hilang sayap sebelah kiri, dan Hanamiya sebelah kanan. Kita bisa menyeimbangkan, ya kan?" jelas Kiyoshi sambil melirik ke arah kekasihnya. Hanamiya mengangguk pelan.

**"Ah, itu benar juga. Kalau begitu, hati-hati!"**

**"Ya. Sampai jumpa, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian!"**

.

.

.

**"Ah, mereka pergi…"** Hara memandang punggung Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya yang semakin jauh. **"Hana-chan… Pergi, deh."**

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu, Hara. Kan kita yang memutuskan akan mendukung cintanya, agar dia bahagia?" Furuhashi menepuk-nepuk pundak sobatnya itu, padahal ia sendiri berusaha tegar.

"Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hara… Apa yang kau maksud dengan pengalih perhatian?" tanya Yamazaki. "Apa suatu kejadian, atau jebakan atau—"

"Bukan, Yamazaki. **Pengalih perhatian ini…**"

.

"Aah, akhirnya selesai juga. Yaah, pekerjaan patrol ini memang benar-benar merepotkan, duh…" Imayoshi akhirnya dapat bernafas lega, merenggangkan tangannya yang pegal. "Nah, aku harus memberi Hanamiya makan malam~"

Tapi, sesuatu menahannya.

**"Imayoshi-san."**

Imayoshi menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil dirinya. "Ah, Sakurai. Ada apa, tidak biasanya kau menjemputku sampai ke sini. Kalau ada orang yang melihatmu, bagaimana?"

"…Aku tidak peduli. Habisnya aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Imayoshi-san."

Imayoshi memicingkan matanya, "Hee. Tumben sekali kau begini. Ada apa?"

**"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin…"** Sang _brunette_ mengeratkan pelukannya, bergelayut manja di tangan Imayoshi bagai anak kecil meminta permen. **"Bersama Imayoshi-san… Malam ini."**

Imayoshi sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresi itu segera tergantikan oleh tawa.

**"Dasar, Sakurai. Pintar sekali kau 'mengajak' seperti itu."** Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut sang _brunette_.

**"Kalau begitu… Sebentar saja, ya?"**

* * *

Hanamiya memandang hamparan rumput yang begitu luas. **_Bukit Utara_**, tempat mereka yang terbuang. Ia tertegun, betapa sepinya tempat ini—namun juga betapa indahnya. Begitu ia memandang ke langit, yang terlihat adalah bintang-bintang yang bertabur indah, menemani bulan memperelok malam.

Dari kejauhan terlihat bangunan-bangunan serba putih yang diterangi cahaya lilin. Ada beberapa bangunan di sebelah utara, beberapa lagi di sebelah timur… Dan di sebelah barat, ada satu bangunan kecil, yang juga berwarna putih bersih.

**"Nah, ini rumahku yang sekarang, Hanamiya. Kecil sih, hehehe."** ucap Kiyoshi seraya memutar knop pintu, menampakkan bagian dalam rumah yang sederhana, namun terlihat hangat.

"Kalau begitu, permisi…"

.

Hanamiya mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa sederhana milik Kiyoshi. Lumayan besar—ia bisa membaringkan diri di atasnya. Dan juga… Terasa hangat.

"Mau minum?" tanya sang _brunette_, sambil meletakkan 2 cangkir teh di atas meja. Harum sekali, benar-benar teh buatan malaikat.

"Nah, sekarang…" Kiyoshi menarik tangan kanan Hanamiya dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri. **"Aku harus memeriksa keadaanmu, Hanamiya."**

"E-Eh? Tidak perlu, ah…"

"Ssst, diam. Wah, sayapmu benar-benar terkoyak, ya… Apa ini gara-gara perkembangan hati itu? Parah juga."

"Ng… Yah. **Walau sebagian juga salah Imayoshi, sih…**"

Kiyoshi tersentak. Ia lalu memposisikan duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya.

**"Salah… Imayoshi?"**

"Yah… Kadang ia bersikap kasar, lalu…**Eh, Kiyoshi?**"

Entah mengapa aura di sekitar Kiyoshi terasa menggelap—pandangannya juga menjadi lebih serius. Tunggu, mengapa mendadak begini—Ada apa dengannya?

.

**"Sampai mana ia memperlakukanmu, Hanamiya?"**

"Memperlakukan? Ng, Kiyoshi—"

**"Sampai sejauh mana… Ia memperlakukan kekasihku?"**

"Eh? Maksudmu apa, hei—"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kiyoshi menyampirkan helai eboni Hanamiya ke belakang telinga, memeriksa seluruh bagian dari wajahnya. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, ia membuka satu-dua kancing baju kekasihnya, supaya ia bisa leluasa melihat daerah sepanjang leher dan bahunya.

Ternyata benar. Selain luka, ada banyak _kissmark_ di sana.

"Ki-Kiyo—"

**"Memberi _tanda_ pada kekasih orang, sopan sekali ya…"**

Mendengar intonasi kekasihnya yang semakin memberat, Hanamiya menjadi sedikit panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?!

Jemari panjang Kiyoshi menyentuh satu persatu _kissmark_, lalu bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang Hanamiya, membuatnya bergidik. Aneh. Sentuhan Kiyoshi terasa aneh di tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan sentuhan biasanya—yah, mereka juga sering berpelukan, saling cubit-cubitan atau apa—Sentuhan ini… Terasa… Asing.

Hanamiya berusaha mendorong Kiyoshi menjauh, tapi apa daya, Kiyoshi lebih kuat darinya. Saling mendorong, malah membuatnya terguling ke sofa. Gawat—Ini posisi yang cukup berbahaya karena tubuhnya terbuka tanpa pertahanan.

"Mmn—"

**"Tenang saja, Hanamiya. Aku akan menghilangkan tanda-tanda yang ia berikan padamu ini… Karena kau… Milikku sekarang, benar, kan?"**

'_Tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu. Sudah jelas ada yang aneh pada Kiyoshi. Tidak biasanya ia seagresif ini, kan?! Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur atau—'_

**"Tunggu dulu, bodoh—Akh!"**

**"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi."**

'_Gawat gawat gawat, kalau begini terus maka tubuhku akan—Ah, sudahlah.'_

Karena sepertinya menolak juga percuma, Hanamiya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan pasrah. Sudahlah, terserah saja Kiyoshi mau memperlakukannya seperti apa. Memang benar kalau malam ini Kiyoshi terasa berbeda dari biasanya dan itu agak menyeramkan—tapi sejujurnya, ia bukannya membenci hal ini. Justru ini… Adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan dengan Kiyoshi sejak lama, kalau saja tidak ada banyak hal yang mengganggunya.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka lagi sisa 3 kancing bajunya, kemudian memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah yang memerah—

**"Silahkan… Teppei."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yo! Kiyoha's here~ *gulingguling***  
**Kali ini update lumayan cepet buat ngegantiin update lelet yang kemarin-kemarin. Sumimasen deshitaaa *sungkem***

**Ngomong-ngomong, di chapter ini...**

**Kiyoha masih sayang sama babang mayo, dan dia nggak sepenuhnya jahat, kok. hehehe :') dia cuma tersakiti (?) /APA**  
**Tambahin satu lagi pair _slight_... Aosaku...**  
**Dan... Kok Kiyoha gatel pengen nulis tentang aggressive!Kiyoshi *smirk* /pulangsana**

**Ah, tenang, tenang, gak akan Kiyoha potong seperti biasa, kok... Mungkin awal-awal chap depan bakal ada err... anu (?) *lemes* TAPI GIMANA KIYOHA MALU BIKINNYA HUWAAA**

**Ya sudahlah, balasan ripiu :'3**

**.**

**Yozorra**

**Okay okay ini chapternya~ Mereka udah ketemu lagi, kan? xD**  
**Endingnya? Masih lama hoho~**

**Iya makanya LDR itu lucu—/APA/ Sakurai juga, dia bisa bersifat begitu sih, jadi sekalian dibikin aja xD**  
**Yokatta wqwqwq**

**Okay! Let's go to the next chap~**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Yaay~ penantianmu tak sia-sia sobaat xD *tebarconfetti***  
**Iya, soalnya di anime juga dia bisa begitu kan... hoho xD**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Yups, di update :3 Rencana mereka udah dijelasin di chapter ini ya, hahaha.**  
**Oke, lanjuut~ Yokatta kalau suka :''3**

**.**

**Rune of Darkness**

**Wah, nggak bisa begitu xD**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? :3**


	11. Shelter

_Tak ada yang dapat mengganggu kita_

_Bahkan 'orang itu' sekalipun takkan bisa_

_Mari kita berlari jauh_

_Membawa rahasia kita berdua ke ujung dunia_

_._

_Ku ingin bertemu, ku merindukan dirimu_

_Hatiku perih, sakit tak tertahankan_

_Mulai saat ini, teruslah bersamaku_

_Agar kita dapat terus mendekap satu sama lain_

_._

_Ku ingin lebih, tidak, ku tak mau jika bukan dirimu_

_Jangan kau lepaskan hatiku, walau kau harus mengorbankan segalanya_

_Hari itu, kuucapkan permohonan pada langit berbintang,_

"_Berilah kami cinta yang abadi."_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M untuk yang asem asem itu /apa/**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, _onesided_!ImaHana dan banyak onesided lainnya /heh/**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti _Makai Ouji_, OOC?, typo (s), author mabok, lebai, terlalu banyak pairing yang bikin gumoh, Hanamiya so uke so lembut so tersakiti (?), Aggressive!Kiyoshi, Galau!Imayoshi, HUWAA MAAPIN saya gabisa bikin asem asem manis itu, asem asem cuma lewat, plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**_Ini… Bukanlah perbuatan yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat._**

"Tunggu, Tep—ahn!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

Mengabaikan kekasihnya yang terus memberontak dalam genggamannya, Kiyoshi meneruskan kegiatannya menginvasi tubuh sang kekasih—menghapal setiap titik sensitifnya.

Mulai dari leher, dada, hingga perut—tidak ada satupun bagian yang tertinggal. Segalanya ia beri perlakuan sama—menciumnya, menjilatnya dan sesekali menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di tubuh _ricotta_nya, menggantikan bekas dari Imayoshi. Hanamiya mengatup bibirnya erat, menahan desahan agar tidak meluncur keluar. Sentuhan-sentuhan Kiyoshi membuat rasa panas menjalar di tubuhnya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya merasa kurang nyaman, Kiyoshi mengangkat sebelah tangan Hanamiya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, menciumnya lembut.

**"Makoto."**

"Mm—ng?"

Mimik mukanya menjadi masam, sampai akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan.

**"Apa yang kulakukan ini… Sebuah kesalahan?"**

"Eh… Maksudmu?"

"Tapi—aku menginginkanmu. Kau segalanya bagiku, Makoto. Apa… Perasaan ini salah?" Tangan besar Kiyoshi membelai lembut dada kekasihnya, membuatnya bergidik. "Melihat bekas yang ditinggalkan Imayoshi di tubuhmu… Aku kesal."

**_Apa ini aneh? Apa aneh kalau aku menginginkannya? Apakah aneh jikalau seorang malaikat menginginkan hal seperti ini?_**

"Karena…"

Kiyoshi menjilat kemudian menggigit cuping telinga Hanamiya, membuat empunya mengerang pelan.

"Dirimu seutuhnya… **Adalah milikku, Makoto.**" ujar Kiyoshi dengan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah Hanamiya lihat di wajah kekasihnya sebelumnya. Senyum yang membuat Kiyoshi tampak berbahaya. _Buas_, begitu pikirnya.

Apa ini pengaruh ia kehilangan sebelah sayapnya? Apa karena… Sekarang ia tinggal setengah malaikat?

Dengan kasar Kiyoshi memaksa kepala eboni itu untuk mendongak, kemudian ia kembali meraup leher jenjangnya dengan rakus, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Puas dengan lehernya, tangan Kiyoshi kembali mengelus permukaan tubuh Hanamiya yang mulus, hingga akhirnya berhenti di suatu titik—tonjolan merah muda yang tampak mengeras.

"Ngh… Teppei… Ja-jangan, kh…" Hanamiya memprotes di tengah-tengah desahannya, tatkala Kiyoshi mulai memainkan tonjolan merah muda di dadanya, memilinnya pelan.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Bukannya berhenti, Kiyoshi malah tersenyum usil dan menekan tonjolan itu semakin keras, sesekali mencubitnya.

"Mmmn! Teppei—ahhn!"

"Reaksi yang bagus… Makoto,"

"_Ba-baka_… Aah!"

**_Panas sekali, tubuhku serasa terbakar oleh perasaan ini—aku menginginkannya, tubuhku menginginkannya, aku tak dapat berhenti lagi…_**

Kiyoshi merendahkan posisinya, menumpukan berat badannya pada tangan. Ia tersenyum, Hanamiya sepertinya mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan padanya. Ia memejamkan mata—menikmati saat-saat milik mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengira kau se-sensitif ini,"

Dari bibirnya meluncur kalimat yang terkesan menggoda, membuat pipi _ricotta_ kekasihnya kembali merona hebat bagai mawar merah merekah.

"Itu… Habisnya…"

"Habisnya apa, hm?"

"Ahh—habisnya… Yang berada di hadapanku saat ini… Adalah kau, bodoh—Aaargh! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya!" Hanamiya mengerang malu. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Kiyoshi tertawa.

"Tapi kau mengatakannya, tuh."

"…"

Merasa malu dan kesal, Hanamiya mencoba membuang muka. Namun dengan segera Kiyoshi meraih pipi kekasihnya supaya tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan darinya.

**"Lihat aku, Makoto. Aku di sini, bukan di sana."**

**_Kami-sama, ampunilah diriku—karena melakukan dosa seperti ini._**

Selepas mengatakan itu, bibir Kiyoshi menangkap bibir Hanamiya secara cepat, tidak membiarkan empunya untuk menolak. Awalnya ia hanya menciumnya secara lembut—lama kelamaan hal itu disusul dengan jilatan dan lumatan pada bibir _cherry _Hanamiya, membuat empunya melenguh pelan.

Namun—ia masih saja keras kepala.

"Makoto, buka mulutmu."

Hanamiya Makoto—benar-benar iblis yang keras kepala—setidaknya begitu pikir Kiyoshi. Tapi yah, keras kepalanya ini salah satu yang membuatnya manis.

Mencoba sedikit memaksa, Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya, membuatnya memekik dan membuka mulutnya. Tersenyum usil, Kiyoshi segera memasukkan lidah ke dalamnya—mengajak lidah Hanamiya untuk bertarung. Kesal karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba, Hanamiya mencoba mencakar punggungnya—akan tetapi kedua tangannya terasa lemas sekali.

**'_Bagaimana ini? Kepala dan jari-jariku… Bergetar.'_**

**'_Walau aku benar-benar malu, tapi—mengapa tanganku tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya?'_**

"Aahn—Teppei…"

"Kau kembali bereaksi, Makoto." ucap Kiyoshi tatkala ciuman panas mereka berdua terlepas. Dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang ia kembali mengelus _torso_ kekasihnya—merangsang titik sensitifnya. "Padahal aku baru menggunakan tanganku… Apa kau memang selalu begini?"

"Ungh… Ja-Jangan katakan—"

"Jadi… Kau memang benar-benar menyukai ini, hm, Makoto?" tanyanya setengah menggoda—masih dengan setiap sentuhannya, yang kini beralih ke paha Hanamiya yang mulus.

Aah, ia tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia akui ia memang menyukai permainan kekasihnya ini walau baru yang pertama kali—dan yah, tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap setiap sentuhannya. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukainya.

"Ha-Habisnya…" Hanamiya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari manik sang kekasih yang memandangnya lekat. Aaaargh, yang jelas ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya menyukai ini, dan ia tidak dapat membohongi Kiyoshi.

"…Habisnya… Saat kau memandang tubuhku seperti itu… Rasanya seperti terbakar,"

Kalimat yang terdengar seperti jawaban beralasan itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Kiyoshi membulatkan mata—sementara Hanamiya menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan tangan—sedikit menyesal sudah mengatakan itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau rasanya benar-benar memalukan.

Tak lama, Kiyoshi kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sementara kedua tangannya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalangi ia untuk melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Tadinya Hanamiya ingin memberontak, tapi sepertinya percuma karena kekuatan Kiyoshi jauh di atasnya.

"…Makoto."

Sekali lagi, Kiyoshi kembali meraup bibir Hanamiya dan langsung mendominasinya dengan rakus, tak memberi Hanamiya kesempatan walau hanya untuk sekedar mencari posisi nyaman di sofa.

"Mmmn.. Kh, Tep—A-Aahn!"

Kiyoshi tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Mulut Hanamiya yang terbuka menjadi keuntungan baginya saat ini, karena ia dapat dengan mudah mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Hanamiya, mengajaknya bertarung—walau dengan posisi ini, siapa pemenangnya sudah dapat dipastikan.

Desahan Hanamiya terus menjadi-jadi di tengah ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. Ia hampir tak percaya ini kali pertama Kiyoshi melakukan hal semacam ini—lumatannya, jilatannya, bahkan caranya menginvasi seluruh bagian mulutnya yang dapat membuatnya gila—semuanya seperti sudah terlatih sebelumnya. Lidah Kiyoshi mengalahkan lidahnya, membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Ditambah lagi dengan tangan besar Kiyoshi yang berpindah dari paha mulusnya kemudian beralih memainkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan _precum_—berkat perlakuan Kiyoshi padanya sejak tadi. Entahlah, yang pasti ia dapat merasakan puncaknya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ingin mendengar desahan kekasihnya, Kiyoshi melepaskan ciumannya—membentuk segaris saliva di ujung lidah masing-masing.

"Ti-Tidak… Aku… Mmph!"

"Jangan menahannya, Makoto. Keluarkan saja suaramu." bisiknya seduktif sembari menarik sebelah tangan yang menutup mulut kekasihnya.

"Teppei…A-Aaaaaah!"

.

.

Hanamiya terbaring pasrah di atas sofa dengan penampilan berantakan dan wajah memerah—yang menurut Kiyoshi terlihat benar-benar menggoda—sementara kekasihnya sibuk menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan Hanamiya dengan penuh nafsu.

Merasa puas menjilati jarinya, ia kembali menoleh ke Hanamiya yang masih terengah-engah di sofa, mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen.

"Hehehe,"

"Hehehe kepalamu!" Sang eboni menendang tubuh malaikat di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dasar, sudah menggodanya seperti tadi, sekarang ia bersikap seperti ini? Aah, Hanamiya benar-benar kesal.

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian mendekati kekasihnya yang kini duduk di pinggir kiri sofa. "Kenapa, hm? Sudah capek? Aku baru menggunakan tanganku, lho."

"Si-siapa yang sudah capek! Bukannya aku ingin lebih, tapi—me-memangnya kau bisa mengatasi itu sendiri?!" balas Hanamiya dengan _tsundere_. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Memang, Kiyoshi juga sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"Jadi—kau tahu kan..."

"Ahaha, benar juga ya, mana bisa aku melakukannya sendiri…" Kiyoshi tertawa grogi, kemudian meraih tangan pucat kekasihnya, mengecupnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu… Izinkan aku melakukannya?"

Sang iblis memijit pelipisnya. Untuk apa coba kekasihnya ini bertanya lagi? "…Kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu, lalu mengapa aku duduk di sini dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, bodoh…"

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Kalau begitu, jawabanmu?"

"…" Hanamiya membuang muka, ia salah tingkah dan refleks memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

**"Kau bisa berbicara, kan, Hanamiya? Gunakan mulutmu."**

**"Ce-cepat lakukan saja, bodoh!"** seru Hanamiya malu-malu. Sial, dia kesal sekali dengan Kiyoshi yang suka menggodanya seperti ini! Tapi…

…Ia… Menyukai hal ini.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo pindah ke kamar. Kau pasti tidak nyaman di atas sofa begini."

* * *

**Sementara itu, dunia iblis…**

**.**

**.**

"I-Imayoshi-san… Lebih cepa—Aakh!"

Sang _brunette_ mengeratkan pegangannya pada sprei ranjangnya. Gila, ini sudah gila. Hantaman Imayoshi pada tubuhnya yang semakin beringas dapat membuatnya gila. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat—membuat poninya menempel. Desahan keras terus meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, tatkala Imayoshi semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuknya di bawah sana.

"Kh—Haha, seperti biasa tubuhmu benar-benar sensitif, Sakurai." Imayoshi berbisik seduktif ke telinga Sakurai yang memerah karena sedari tadi dipermainkan. Ia tak dapat menjawab, namun bagi Imayoshi, desahannya sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup.

Merasakan puncaknya akan datang, Imayoshi semakin menghentakkan tubuhnya semakin keras, mempersatukan mereka berdua—setelah sekian lama. Sakurai juga tidak lagi menahan desahannya—ia tidak peduli ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Ya, yang harus ia perhatikan hanyalah Imayoshi—yang ia cintai selama ini.

"I…Imayoshi-sa—aaaaahn!"

"Kuh…"

Mereka berdua pun mencapai batasnya.

.

Sakurai melenguh panjang, merasakan benih Imayoshi memenuhi tubuhnya. Hangat. Entah, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Yang jelas, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang, walaupun baru 3 ronde yang ia mainkan.

"I…Imayoshi-sa—"

**_Tok tok_**

Mendadak terdengar suara ketukan yang sepertinya terburu-buru di pintu kayu kamar Imayoshi. Pemilik kamar itu mendecakkan lidah, siapa yang berani mengganggunya di saat seperti ini?!

Dengan segera ia membersihkan dirinya, memakai pakaian kemudian menyelimuti tubuh polos Sakurai dengan selimut hangatnya, sebelum mempersilahkan orang kurang ajar yang mengetuk pintunya untuk masuk.

"Ya. Masuk saja."

**_BRAAAK_**

"Ga-Gawat, Imayoshi-san!" seorang prajurit—yang diketahui bernama Wakamatsu—mendorong keras pintu kamar Imayoshi, kemudian masuk dengan wajah yang benar-benar panik.

"Hah? Ada apa lagi? Bukannya kita sudah melakukan patrol tadi? Ada masalah apa?" tanya sang pemimpin—Imayoshi sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Wakamatsu mencoba menenangkan diri sedikit, lalu kembali berucap:

"Hanamiya—menghilang dari kamarnya."

Di balik kaca, sepasang mata itu membulat terkejut.

"A-Apa katamu?! Hanamiya?!" Imayoshi berteriak tak percaya seraya bangkit dari ranjang tempat ia duduk. Hanamiya_nya_ menghilang? Mengapa bisa?

"Entahlah—saat kami lewat tadi, pintunya sudah terbuka dan segelnya sudah terlepas," jelas Wakamatsu, masih sambil terengah-engah. "Kurasa memang pintunya terbuka dengan mantra—atau _password _yang kau atur, karena tidak ditemukan kerusakan di pintu. Hanya ada bekas-bekas rantai kegelapan di dalam."

"Bekas rantai… Cih, ini pasti ulah malaikat itu—" geram Imayoshi, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ya, pintu yang terbuka dengan rapih itu, pasti terbuka dengan mantra buatannya. **Dan yang mengetahui mantra itu hanya ia, dan—**

**—Sakurai?**

**.**

**"_Emm… Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku itu, Imayoshi-san? Aku kan malaikat, masa aku main-main di duniamu… Aku takut."_**

**"_Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu selama kau di sini—tidak, di mana pun kau berada, aku akan terus melindungimu, Sakurai."_**

**"_Ba…Baiklah, jika Imayoshi-san berkata begitu. Jadi… Maaf, apa yang mau Imayoshi-san tunjukkan padaku?"_**

**"_Lihat ini, Sakurai. Aku membuat kamar rahasia dengan mantra, agar tidak ada siapapun yang dapat membukanya."_**

**"_Eh? Mengapa, Imayoshi-san?"_**

**"_Begini, lho… Jadi, kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, kau akan terlindungi. Akan bahaya jika seorang malaikat terlihat mondar-mandir di dunia iblis, kan?"_**

**"_Ehehe, benar juga,"_**

**"_Jangan lupakan apa yang ku katakan kepadamu ini, Sakurai. Sandi untuk memecahkan mantra di pintu besar ruangan ini adalah…"_**

**"_Sakurai Ryou,"_**

**_._**

Sakurai memasang mimik ketakutan, tatkala mata Imayoshi yang menyipit memandang tajam dirinya. Oh tidak, pasti ia mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang melepaskan Hanamiya dari kurungannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dan ia juga tidak tahu Imayoshi akan berbuat apa padanya.

"—Cih. Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke sana!" perintah Imayoshi kepada Wakamatsu dan pasukannya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tanda hormat. Eh? Apakah Imayoshi takkan berbuat apa-apa pada sang _fallen angel_?

"Jangan salah paham, Sakurai. Aku perlu bicara banyak padamu ketika aku kembali nanti. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku."

.

.

**_BLAM_**

Pintu kayu itu dibanting kasar, seakan tidak peduli akibatnya kalau pintu itu akan rusak atau tidak. Melihat itu, Sakurai tertunduk di atas ranjang, diam seribu bahasa.

Oh tidak, Imayoshi sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa… Nasibnya sesudah ini?

Kalau Imayoshi sampai mengusirnya… Ia tak tahu lagi harus ke mana. Imayoshi adalah satu-satunya tumpuan hidupnya.

Kalau sampai—

**_Tok tok tok_**

**…**

Pintu kayu itu kembali diketuk. Kini ketukan itu terdengar lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Menyeka air matanya, Sakurai mencoba bertanya siapa yang ada di luar.

**"…Siapa?"**

**"…Ryou. Kau ada di dalam?"**

Tunggu—suara ini… Suara yang benar-benar familiar di telinganya. Dan… Panggilan 'Ryou' itu…

"Aomine…san?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Tenang saja, aku hanya sendirian."

"…Silakan."

**_GREET_**

Perlahan pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok iblis bersurai _dark blue_ dan bersayap hitam lebar di punggungnya. Aomine. Iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakurai.

"A-Aomine-san… Maaf, aku… Aku…"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Aomine menghampiri sang _brunette _yang kembali terisak, membenarkan balutan selimutnya kemudian mengelus pipi porselennya lembut.

"Sst. Tak usah berkata apa-apa. Biar aku membersihkan dirimu, sini."

"…Ke-Kenapa?"

Aomine memandang Sakurai sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk merawat tubuh sang _brunette _yang terhias luka. "Kau ini lupa, ya. Aku yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, tahu. Lagipula… Kau tak nyaman dengan penampilan seperti itu, 'kan?"

"…"

Setelah memeriksa seluruh titik dari tubuh sang _fallen angel_, Aomine kembali menoleh ke atas, bertukar pandangan dengan sepasang iris karamel di hadapannya. "Mau kau… Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aomine…san…"

Sang _dark blue _mendekap sang _brunette_ erat, melingkari tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan _tan_nya. Sementara Sakurai membalas pelukannya, kemudian terisak keras di dada bidangnya.

"Ryou. Jika itu dapat membuatmu lebih baik, menangislah sepuasnya."

.

.

**"Benar-benar… Si Kiyoshi sialan itu…"** geram Imayoshi saat ia menemukan sehelai bulu putih bersih di lantai—yang ia yakini sebagai bulu dari sayap malaikat. Ia menggenggam bulu itu erat di tangan kanannya, sayap hitam iblisnya melebar karena marah.

"Aku… Harus membalasnya."

"Ta-Tapi… Maaf mengganggu, Imayoshi-san. Hanya mengingatkan—kau tidak dapat keluar sebelum bulan purnama membulat sempurna." potong Wakamatsu secara sopan, kemudian mengingatkan Imayoshi peraturan tentang penguasa dunianya, yaitu ia harus menunggu bulan purnama selanjutnya untuk pergi ke luar—ke dunia manusia, atau ke dunia para malaikat.

"Ya. Kira-kira kapan purnama itu akan sempurna, Wakamatsu?"

"Kira-kira… Sebentar lagi. Malam kedua setelah malam ini. Saat itulah purnama akan dalam bentuknya yang paling sempurna."

Imayoshi menyeringai lebar. "Bagus. Saat itu juga… Kerahkan pasukan bersenjata."

"Tentu, tuanku."

.

**"_Imayoshi-san, kita ini berbeda makhluk, apa kita masih bisa saling mencintai?"_**

**"_Imayoshi-senpai, tolong ajarkan aku cara menjadi iblis yang baik!"_**

**"_Imayoshi-san, aku… Aku menjadi seperti ini… Untuk terus mengejarmu, kau tahu."_**

**"_Aku… Saat ini hanya mencintai Kiyoshi, Imayoshi."_**

**…**

**"Mengapa… Aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini…"**

* * *

Hanamiya memerah malu di atas ranjang, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos sempurna—berkat Kiyoshi yang menyingkirkan seluruh pakaiannya sebelum mereka melakukan hal ini. Ia mengernyit melihat Kiyoshi yang memandangi tubuhnya lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi aneh.

**"A-Apa lihat-lihat?"**

"Eh? Ah—tidak, aku hanya berpikir… **Tubuhmu indah, Makoto.**"

Untuk sesaat rona di wajahnya menjadi semakin ketara. "…Ja-Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, dasar bodoh."

"Ahaha, tidak boleh?"

.

"Nee, Makoto…" bisik Kiyoshi sambil mengelus pelan sayap hitam iblis di hadapannya, membuat empunya bergidik antara perih dan geli. "Aku tidak tahu… Apakah yang kulakukan ini sebuah kesalahan? Maksudku—tidak seharusnya malaikat melakukan hal seperti ini, apalagi terhadap iblis…"

"Ah…"

Kedua mata coklat Kiyoshi memandang sayu. Nampaknya ia betul-betul kebingungan—apakah yang ia lakukan ini salah atau tidak. Apa salah… Jika mereka melakukan hal ini? Apa salah jika mereka saling mencintai?

"…Tidak…"

"…E-Eh? Makoto?"

"Yang kau lakukan saat ini… Tidak salah, Teppei!" serunya penuh keyakinan. Akan tetapi—itu tidak dapat menghilangkan kegundahan di hati sang kekasih.

"Ahaha… Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin…? Kau ini kan iblis yang berbeda denganku, Makoto…"

"…"

**_Mengapa aku begitu yakin, ya? Lalu mengapa kau begitu tidak yakin bahwa kau tidak salah, Teppei?_**

"Aku—"

"Kau tidak salah, Teppei. Aku yakin. Aku benar-benar yakin. Soalnya… Kau melakukan ini karena mencintaiku, 'kan? Kita melakukan hal ini—dengan didasari cinta, 'kan?!"

**_Masa bodo kau mau berpikir bagaimana—dan aku tahu, ini benar-benar memalukan—tapi tetap saja!_**

"Mako—"

"Habisnya… Malaikat itu 'kan simbol dari kebaikan dan kasih sayang… Apa salah jika kau melakukan terhadap aku—kekasihmu ini? Justru aku tidak mengerti mereka yang berusaha menghalangi kita…"

**_Ya, kau tidak salah. Apa yang kita lakukan ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan._**

**"Tidak ada salahnya… Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"**

Setetes dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipi porselen Hanamiya yang kini merona merah—antara malu mengatakan kalimat tadi dan sedih karena… Kenyataan yang kejam ini.

Tangan besar sang malaikat _brunette_ mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik kekasihnya, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata manis ke telinganya.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai, ya? Tenang saja, jika kau tetap berada di sini, maka kita berdua akan baik-baik saja…"

"Te—"

"Karena… Ini tempat perlindungan untuk kita berdua. Tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu kita di sini. Bahkan para petinggi, bahkan Imayoshi."

Kiyoshi menarik sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat—seakan esok mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Hanamiya membalas pelukannya—melingkarkan tangan putih pucatnya pada tubuh kekar Kiyoshi, hingga menyentuh sayap putih besarnya.

**"Makoto… Aku mencintaimu."**

**"… Aku tahu, bodoh… Aku juga mencintaimu…"**

_Sampai kapankah…_

_Kita dapat bertahan di sini, ya?_

_Karena lama kelamaan—seiring dengan terbentuknya purnama itu… Kita harus keluar dari persembunyian ini…_

_Dan menunjukkan pada dunia…_

_Hubungan kita yang sekarang._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haii, kiyoha di sini~ *lambai2daritandu* maaf lama ya~**

**Aduh, berasa otak mesum banget bikin gini, karena ini 1st fic yang ada lemonnya D: padahal niatnya cuma dibuat lewat doang eh jadi begini mana langsung 2 pair lagi kan huwaaaa maapin sayaaaa *kuburdiri* ada bimbingan bikin adegan ero gak~? /ming/ oh iya dan ini epi 11 spesial soalnya hasil dari 7+4 kaan, hahaha~**

**Di sini juga, Imayoshi banyak flashback hahaha... Dia memang anak galau /ditabok/ aku juga pengen ngencengin pair-pair slash yang unyu nih, hahaha, tebak siapa kalau di chap ini :3**

**Oh iya, untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin dilanjut habis kiyoha UTS, yaa~ mau istirahat juga UwU**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

.

**Eqa Skylight,** iya, papappei memang gitu /w/ slight AoSaku malah pengen kubuat jadi pair disini hahaha... kalo emperor... gimana yaa? *kedip* okeee, ini lanjutannyaaa :3

**Hanaciel Jaeger,** malam pertama yaa xD yah, bisa juga dibilang begitu, hahaha. Okee, ini udah di update :3

**Mey-chan Love Kagami 5862,** Sakurai kan memang baiik, apalagi quartet kiridai itu :3 Iya, Imayoshi walo depan2nya keliatan kayak antagonis jahat sebenernya di cerita ini dia yang paling galo lho... Pasangannya terakhir kira2 siapa ya xD  
Adegan anuanu? Huahaha ini silakan walo abal~ *sodorin* /ngumpet/ perkembangan hati Makochan nggak bakal lama lagi, kok... Ehm hm, mati nggak yaa~? *kedip* /heh  
Hmm, soal emperor itu mungkin benar, tapi dimanakah dia belum diketahuiiii *kedipkuadrat* okee, ini lanjutannya :3

**.**

**Kalian yang membaca, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	12. Perfect Moon

Cahaya matahari pagi bersinar, menembus celah jendela kamar. Ya, malam sudah bergeser menjadi pagi. Kiyoshi membuka kedua matanya perlahan—mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya pagi yang semakin menerang.

"Ng… Hanamiya?" Melihat ke sekitar, ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu di mana-mana. Lho, ke mana dia? Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah tertangkap—

Kiyoshi segera bangun dari ranjang, meraih jubahnya kemudian bergegas mencari kekasihnya. Dasar, harusnya dia belum jauh dari sini. Kalau terlalu jauh berjalan bisa-bisa ia bertemu dengan malaikat lain dan—

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

—sebentar, sepertinya ia mendengar suara gumaman yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ini… Suara Hanamiya, kan? Kiyoshi berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menuju ruang tengah.

Saat ia sampai di ruang tengah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya ada meja kecil yang kosong, dan… Sofa yang berantakan. Aah, kalau ini sih gara-gara 'aktivitas' mereka semalam.

Tiba-tiba saja harum kopi _dandelion_ yang begitu ketara mampir di penciumannya. Tak hanya itu—wangi roti yang baru dipanggang juga memenuhi ruangan. Apa dari dapur? Apa Hanamiya ada di dapur?

Benar saja, ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, terlihat Hanamiya sedang asyik menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir, sementara di atas meja makan sudah tersaji dua piring roti panggang yang berwangi manis.

"Hana…miya?"

"Ah, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi mendapati seseorang bersurai eboni memandang ke arahnya sambil asyik menata meja. Syukurlah, Hanamiya tidak apa-apa, masih ada di dapur. Untuk sesaat ia takut sekali kalau misalnya Hanamiya iseng dan keluar dari rumah untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Jangan berdiri bengong begitu, seperti orang bodoh saja. Nih, makan." ucap Hanamiya dengan nada galaknya yang biasa. Ia mengetuk pinggiran piring dengan sendok, memberi kode agar Kiyoshi segera duduk di meja makan.

"Ah, baiklah…"

.

Baru saja Kiyoshi akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, suara pecahan piring yang begitu keras mengagetkannya—ditambah suara seperti benda berat yang jatuh ke lantai. Suara apa—

**"Hanamiya?!"**

Sang iblis—kekasihnya itu jatuh terkapar menabrak meja makan. Panik, Kiyoshi segera mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh lemasnya. Hanamiya tidak sadarkan diri, mengapa?

"Ia masih bernafas…" ujarnya setelah memeriksa keadaan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Syukurlah, ia menjadi sedikit lega. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang membuatnya mendadak jatuh pingsan begini? Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh… Apa ia terlalu lelah? Atau mereka melakukan 'kegiatan semalam' terlalu jauh?

Ah.

Kiyoshi menemukan satu kejanggalan setelah sekali lagi mengobservasi tubuh iblis bersurai eboni di pelukannya.

Ya, selain sayap kanannya, sayap kirinya juga tinggal tersisa setengah.

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M untuk yang asem asem di chap sebelumnya dan cerita yang cukup ehem /?/**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, _onesided_!ImaHana dan banyak onesided lainnya /heh/**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti _Makai Ouji_, OOC?, typo (s), author mabok, lebai, terlalu banyak pairing yang bikin gumoh, Hanamiya so uke so lembut so tersakiti (?), Aggressive!Kiyoshi, Galau!Imayoshi, plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa—ukh," ucap Hanamiya sedikit memaksa, mencoba memberi tenaga pada tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang kelihatan menahan sakit, Kiyoshi mencegahnya mentah-mentah.

"Tidak, Hanamiya. Kau harus istirahat. Lihat, seluruh badanmu hampir tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana, tenang saja di sini."

"Tapi, Kiyoshi—"

Kiyoshi menempelkan telunjuknya di atas bibir sang kekasih, memberinya isyarat untuk diam—ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang serius, membuat Hanamiya tidak dapat melawan lagi. Jika ekspresi Kiyoshi sudah berubah seperti itu, itu tandanya ia tidak main-main.

"…Baiklah, dasar bodoh…" Menyerah, Hanamiya menarik selimut yang terletak di pinggir ranjang kemudian meringkuk di dalamnya. "Khusus hari ini saja aku menurut." lanjutnya sebal—Kiyoshi hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Sudah, tidur saja. Biar aku yang akan mengurus segala hal di sini."

"…Iya, iya. Aku tidur. Puas sekarang?"

"Hehehe, begitu dong. Nih, aku selimuti. Kalau ada yang terasa sakit atau aneh panggil saja aku, ya? Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu, kok."

"Terserah sajalah." Malas menanggapi kekasihnya, Hanamiya menarik selimut kemudian lekas menuju alam mimpi. Kiyoshi menghela napas, kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi setidaknya keras kepalanya itulah yang membuatnya manis, hehehe.

.

.

"Ternyata, itu yang terjadi, kah? Haah, makanya kalau bertindak jangan gegabah begitu, Ryou." Aomine memijit pelipisnya, heran dengan kelakuan _fallen angel_ manis di hadapannya ini.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku. Habisnya sih~ Aomine-san sendiri mengerti, 'kan?"

"…Yah."

…

…

"Kau…" Memecah keheningan, Aomine membuka suara, membuat Sakurai menoleh.

"Ada apa, Aomine-san?"

Setelah jeda sesaat, lelaki bersurai biru itu bertanya, "Kau masih mencintai Imayoshi-san, Ryou? Setelah yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Kedua iris kecoklatan Sakurai membulat, ekspresinya berubah kaget. Aomine tahu, kalau sebaiknya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu, tapi tetap saja ia penasaran.

Aomine bisa merasakan Sakurai menarik ujung lengannya, meremasnya erat. Ia tersenyum—entahlah, entah mengapa terasa kesepian.

"…Masih, kok. Ini memang bodoh atau kelewat percaya diri, tapi… Kurasa Imayoshi-san juga masih mencintaiku… Sepertinya."

Terdengar di telinganya Aomine menghela napas pelan, kemudian tangan _tan _yang berukuran lebih besar dari tangannya itu membelai kepalanya seakan ia adalah anak kecil. Tapi ia menikmati sensasi ketika Aomine mengacak rambutnya seperti itu—walau sedikit geli.

"Percaya diri sekali, Ryou. Yah… Katakan saja padaku kapan saja… Kalau perasaanmu terhadapnya sudah hilang."

_Eh?_

"Anu… Aomine-san, memangnya kena—"

Iblis itu mendecakkan lidahnya sampai kemudian tertawa kecil. "Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, _baaka."_

"Eeeh? Apa sih, Aomine-san?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan buat aku mengatakannya, dasar."

"Mou~"

.

.

.

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti angkasa. Imayoshi duduk terdiam di atas beranda, memperhatikan sekeliling dunianya ini dengan lesu.

**_Bingung. Marah. Sedih. Tidak percaya. _**Segalanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Iblis berkacamata itu memijit pelipisnya pelan, hela nafas terus saja keluar dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya yang menyipit kini terbuka, memandang kosong bulan yang hampir terbentuk sempurna di langit.

"Beberapa hari lagi… Ya…"

Ia menghirup wangi minuman hangat di tangannya, berusaha untuk melupakah kegundahannya yang sehitam gelapnya malam. Entah mengapa, rasanya kurang. Rasanya seperti ada yang janggal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia tahu apa itu.

**"…_Hanamiya_…"**

"Imayoshi."

Suara bariton yang khas sedikit mengejutkannya, membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari langit ke arah sesosok iblis yang memanggil namanya.

"Susa," meletakkan minumannya di meja, Imayoshi bertanya, "Ada apa, malam-malam begini? Mau ikutan minum-minum sambil melihat bulan? Ayo, sini."

"Bukan begitu, tapi… Ya sudahlah."

Susa mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan Imayoshi. Sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, Imayoshi menuangkan minuman dari teko ke dalam gelas untuk Susa, iblis yang merupakan tangan kanannya.

"Minumlah."

"…Ya, terima kasih."

…

…

**"…Menunggu kapan bulan itu akan bulat sempurna, Imayoshi?"** tanya Susa memecah keheningan. "Aku dengar dari Wakamatsu. Kau juga menyiapkan pasukan, 'kan?"

"Hee, kau tahu juga, Susa. Yah, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Susa mengerti apa yang kawannya ini maksud dari rencananya 'menunggu bulan'. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan Imayoshi, apa lagi ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengannya, tapi…

"Masih mengejar Hanamiya, Imayoshi?"

Imayoshi mendelik, beralih memandang Susa dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Susa?"

"Oh ayolah, Imayoshi. Aku yang paling mengenalmu sejak dulu. Aku tahu kalau kau masih menginginkannya, seimbang dengan bagaimana kau menginginkan Sakurai,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakurai." Nada suaranya meninggi, kedua irisnya berkilat marah, tidak suka dengan perkataan Susa padanya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakurai, ini juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau masih _menginginkan _Sakurai, namun kau terhalang karena _saat itu_ 'kan? Saat _Emperor_ menghilang, dan kau ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan selain dengan iblis. Tapi kau nekat membawa Sakurai sampai dunia kita."

**"CUKUP!"**

Ia berteriak keras, menghunuskan kuku jarinya ke bahu Susa dalam dan keras—sekarang sepertinya sudah berbekas di sana.

"Aku yakin, karena dulu kau menyukai Izuki dan pasti sama saja—"

"Cukup. Susa, kumohon—cukup sudah."

Imayoshi menggigit bibirnya hingga meneteskan darah. Jari-jarinya masih setia mencengkram bahu Susa, mirip elang menangkap mangsanya. Merasakan kedua tangan Imayoshi yang semakin bergetar, Susa membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Imayoshi, jangan dipaksakan. Hatimu tidak kuat untuk ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melewati saat-saat berat. Sudah, berhentilah."

Imayoshi tidak menjawab. Susa masih saja mengeluarkan untaian kata-kata yang dapat membuat Imayoshi semakin tersayat saja. Tahu, ia tahu kalau yang ia lakukan itu sudah berlebihan. Ia tahu kalau kata-kata Susa benar. Ia tahu kalau seharusnya ia berhenti.

Namun… Itu mustahil.

…

Tangan besar dan panjang itu melingkari tubuh lemasnya.

**"…Butuh pelukan, Imayoshi?"**

"…"

Sembari mengusap lembut helai eboni kawan sekaligus pemimpinnya itu, Susa kembali melanjutkan. "Walau aku bilang begitu… Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Imayoshi. Aku sebagai tangan kanan hanya bisa mendukungmu sekuat tenaga. Tenanglah, walau seluruh dunia melawanmu, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, Ima—tidak, _**Shouichi**._"

* * *

Sakit. Sakit ini semakin menggerogoti tubuh lemahnya. Punggungnya terasa ringan sekali—hampir tidak bisa dipercaya kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih memiliki dua sayap hitam yang membentang lebar. Sekarang kedua sayap itu hanya tinggal pangkalnya saja.

"Hanamiya, kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu panas sekali, seperti terbakar." Kiyoshi meletakkan gulungan handuk basah ke atas tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menatapnya iba. Kasihan, kalau saja ia bisa membagi kesakitan, maka ia sudah membagi dua kesakitan Hanamiya dan memindahkan ke tubuhnya. Kalau saja bisa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau urus saja rumah, bodoh."

"Tapi kau begitu kesakitan begini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi rasa sakit ini akan menghilang. Kumohon, Kiyoshi?" ucap Hanamiya memelas—tidak ingin Kiyoshi mengkhawatirkannya sebesar itu. Meneguk ludahnya, Kiyoshi bertanya,

"Apa ini salah satu proses dalam pembentukan hati itu, Hanamiya?"

Iblis manis itu membulatkan matanya. Ia akhirnya hanya membisu di dalam selimut. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa untuk pertanyaan Kiyoshi barusan. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Yang jelas, rasa sakit ini seperti tengah mendorongnya menuju kematian.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh mengalah dengan rasa sakit ini.

Karena jika ia menghilang dari dunia ini… Untuk apa perjuangannya—kawan-kawannya, serta Kiyoshi selama ini?

.

"Nee, Kiyoshi… Daripada itu, aku merasakan firasat buruk…" ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kiyoshi menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ma-Masa'… 'Kan kita sudah berhasil kabur ke tempat yang aman ini… Tapi, apa itu, Hanamiya?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sebaiknya bersiap-siaplah. Cobalah kau lihat ke luar, bila bulan sudah terbentuk sempurna, menurut pengalamanku itulah saatnya Imayoshi bergerak. Bisa jadi ia mencari-cari keberadaan kita berdua."

"Begitukah? Sial…"

**_Memang kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi di sini._**

.

.

.

Kemarin hari bagaikan mimpi. Susa terhenyak, Imayoshi yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan muram semalam menghilang entah kemana—digantikan dengan tatapan tajam dan gelagak serius tanpa main-main. Tidak ingin kalah dan tak ingin kelemahannya terlihat.

Yang jelas, ia kelihatan begitu serius.

"Malam ini, bulan akan mencapai bentuknya yang paling sempurna." ucapnya tegas kepada barisan pasukan setianya. Imayoshi sengaja menyuruh Wakamatsu menyiapkan pasukan khusus untuk hari ini. Memang tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk menghadapi sang malaikat besar, Kiyoshi.

Susa menghela napas, lalu tersenyum pasrah. Dasar, Imayoshi memang tidak bisa dilawan kemauannya jika sudah seperti ini. Ia pasti akan melakukan apapun sampai terwujud. Bahkan walau ia harus mengerahkan segenap tenaga seperti ini.

Sakurai menggigit bibirnya, dilema antara harus menyapa Imayoshi atau tidak. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan _tan_ di sampingnya bergetar hebat. Karena ia sudah ketahuan membantu Hanamiya, apakah Imayoshi jadi membencinya? Saking gugupnya ia, ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah bertukar pandangan dengan sang pemimpin dunia iblis, Imayoshi.

Tapi tidak. Imayoshi sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya kemudian berjalan menjauh. Sakurai menunduk lesu. Apakah benar-benar Imayoshi sudah membencinya sekarang?

_Gyut._

"Tenang saja Ryou, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, kau mau ikut aku dan pasukan lain ke dunia _sana_, tidak?"

Sakurai menepuk pipinya, membuang kegundahannya jauh-jauh untuk menatap lurus ke depan. "Tentu saja, Aomine-san."

.

"Imayoshi." Susa menghampiri sang pemimpin yang tengah menyusun strategi. "Apa kau tahu di mana mereka berada? Ayolah, salah selangkah dan kita bisa berbalik ditangkap. Pemimpin dunia sana benar-benar jeli, kau tahu."

"Apa kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak jeli, Susa?" tanyanya balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas strategi.

"Bukan begitu…"

"Tenang, aku juga jeli kalau dengan musuh. Lagipula, aku sudah bersama Hanamiya sejak lama, instingku pasti akan membawa kita kepadanya. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Susa. Nah, sekarang bisakah kau pimpin yang lainnya untuk berangkat? Malam hampir mencapai puncaknya."

Mendengar itu, Susa menghela napas, kemudian bersiap kembali ke tempatnya—ke tempat pasukan setia Imayoshi berada.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

**"Ini gawat, Teppei!"** seorang gadis malaikat mendobrak pintu depan rumah Kiyoshi Teppei hingga menimbulkan suara kencang.

"Pasukan… hah… Ima…"

"Riko!" Kiyoshi yang tengah sibuk mengurus Hanamiya yang kesakitan menoleh. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau terburu-buru begitu? Tenang sedikit."

"Mana bisa aku tenang, bodoh!"

"Heh?"

Hanamiya akhirnya bangun karena mendengar suara-suara mereka yang berisik. Mendecakkan lidah, ia menatap Riko. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Riko? Malam-malam mendobrak rumah orang lalu berteriak seperti itu… Tetangga sebelah nanti marah, lho."

"Makanya dengarkan dulu aku! Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, sebaiknya kalian melarikan diri dari sini sekarang juga!" serunya, membuat Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya memiringkan kepala mereka bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa? Mengapa kau menyuruh kami kabur?"

"Itu soalnya… Tadi, di perbatasan dunia—"

Belum sempat Riko menyelesaikan perkataannya, mendadak hawa tidak nyaman menyelimuti Kiyoshi. Hawa yang hitam, gelap, dan jahat. Hanamiya langsung mengetahui hawa tidak enak apa yang mengganggu mereka sekarang.

**"…Imayoshi…"**

"Eh?!"

"Kiyoshi Teppei! Aku tahu kau di sana! Aku juga tahu, kalau Hanamiya ada di sana. Keluarlah sekarang juga!" seruan keras mengagetkan ketiganya. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Imayoshi. Dan terdengar dari derap langkahnya… Ia pasti membawa pasukan.

"Ia benar-benar datang kemari… Sialan. Tapi, bukankah kalau ia berteriak seperti itu maka akan terdengar oleh orang lain?"

Hanamiya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Imayoshi pasti sudah menyihir semua yang ada di sekitar sini agar tidak mendengarnya. Hanya kita bertiga."

"Bagaimana ini, Teppei… Ini bisa menjadi masalah besar."

…

…

**"Aku akan keluar."**

Riko dan Hanamiya membulatkan kedua mata mereka kaget. Kiyoshi berdiri tegap, bersiap untuk melangkah menuju luar rumah.

"Tapi, Teppei, ini terlalu bahaya! Ia membawa banyak pasukan, lho! Kau tidak akan selamat kalau begini!" cegah Riko. Hanamiya mengangguk setuju kemudian menanggapi,

"Walau ini duniamu, tapi malam sudah mencapai puncaknya. Purnama sudah terbentuk sempurna. Kalau begini pasti Imayoshi yang diuntungkan, karena kami bergerak ketika malam datang, sedangkan kalian ketika fajar,"

Namun walau dicegah bagaimanapun, Kiyoshi tetap saja keras kepala akan pergi keluar dan menghadapi Imayoshi.

"Ini masalahku dengannya. Aku yang membawa Hanamiya ke dunia ini, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Tenang saja, aku akan mencoba untuk bicara dulu dengannya. Imayoshi itu cerdas, ia takkan mengambil langkah gegabah."

"Tapi—"

Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah Hanamiya kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku akan cepat kembali ke sini. Karena itu tunggulah di sini, masalah pasti akan berakhir cepat."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

.

**_Cup._**

Secara tiba-tiba Kiyoshi mencium bibir kekasihnya, membungkamnya supaya diam. Melepaskan ciumannya, Kiyoshi segera mendekap tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tunggu saja di dalam rumah, selesaikan perkembangan hatimu, lalu kita bisa bersama lagi. Aku ingin kau percaya, Hanamiya. Percayalah padaku."

"Ukh… Dasar bodoh… Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, awas saja ya!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang menimpaku… Yah, saat itu, kau hanya harus percaya, Hanamiya."

**_Aku tidak perlu kebohongan. Aku tidak perlu janji palsu._**

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Nah, Riko, jagalah Hanamiya sebentar, ya. Aku akan segera kembali."

Riko mengangguk mengiyakan. Akan tetapi, ia sendiri sedikit cemas. "Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuanku atau bantuan petinggi lainnya, Teppei?"

"Tidak perlu. Ayolah, aku ini termasuk malaikat yang bermasalah… Bisa-bisa mereka semakin menghukumku, Riko."

"Yah… Aku mengerti soal itu. Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah, Teppei."

…

…

Kini mereka berdua berhadapan, saling bertukar pandangan tajam. Keduanya berdiri tegap di tempat, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, baik itu Imayoshi maupun Kiyoshi.

"Aku datang seperti permintaanmu, Imayoshi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sampai datang ke dunia sini?"

Imayoshi mendengus, seakan meremehkan Kiyoshi yang berdiri kuat mencengkram rerumputan. "Fuh, berani sekali kau menghadapiku seorang diri, Kiyoshi. Apalagi dengan tangan kosong dan… Hanya sebelah sayap. Begitu yakinnya kah kau akan menang dari diriku?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya… Aku datang dengan diriku sendiri, sama seperti saat aku datang ke duniamu waktu itu."

"Yah… Aku tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat bicara denganmu, aku tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi keributan besar." ucapnya pelan—kemudian membuka matanya yang menyipit. **"Katakan, mengapa kau membawa Hanamiya ke duniamu?"**

Kiyoshi menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjawab dengan tegas. "Hanamiya adalah kekasihku sekarang, Imayoshi. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Oo, tentu saja ada." tangkisnya dengan logat yang khas, "Hanamiya itu milikku, kau tahu? Hanya milikku seorang."

Menggertakan giginya, Kiyoshi kembali membalas dengan keras.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengklaim seseorang sebagai miliknya, Imayoshi! Hanamiya adalah Hanamiya sendiri, tidak terkekang apapun. Bebas memilih apapun. Dan ia memilihku. Bukankah kau seperti memaksakan kehendakmu yang egois?"

**"Tidak! Dia memang milikku!"** tukas iblis berkacamata itu cepat. "Sejak dulu. Sejak lama sekali, ia sudah bersamaku. Sampai kau datang dan merebutnya dariku."

"…"

"…"

**"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan 'Sakurai'?"**

"E-Eh?"

"Sakurai, kubilang. Aku mendengar ceritanya sewaktu aku datang ke duniamu. Aku juga pernah menangani kasusnya saat aku masih termasuk malaikat besar. Bagaimana, Imayoshi?"

Sementara di belakang barisan pasukan, Sakurai menggenggam tangan Aomine erat, menahan-nahan perasaannya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya… Dengan Sakurai…"

Tidak menyerah, Kiyoshi kembali berkicau. Ia serius ingin tahu mengenai hal ini. "Aku tahu kalau dunia kalian juga melarang hubungan antara iblis dan malaikat. Karena itu, bukankah Hanamiya hanya pelarianmu dari Sakurai, Imayoshi? Karena kau tidak dapat bersama dengannya."

Mendengar itu, Imayoshi menggertakkan giginya semakin keras. "Kau sendiri, hanya berpindah ke Hanamiya karena kehilangan Hyuuga Junpei, 'kan! Tidak sepantasnya kau bicara begitu kepadaku."

Kini giliran Kiyoshi yang kaget. Siapa duga kalau Imayoshi mengetahui hubungannya dahulu dengan Hyuuga. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau kalah.

**"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, Imayoshi. Mungkin Sakurai adalah masa lalumu, tapi kau menyeretnya sampai masa sekarang. Itulah bukti kalau Hanamiya hanyalah untuk melampiaskan perasaanmu tidak bisa memiliki Sakurai. Aku mencintai Hanamiya, aku bukan menggantikannya sebagai 'pengganti', seperti dirimu."**

Buruk, iris Imayoshi terbuka lebar, berkilat-kilat marah terpapar cahaya bulan. Ia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Karena… Ucapan Kiyoshi memang separuhnya benar. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Mengapa… Ia merasa begini?

.

"Fuh… Hahaha, ya, mungkin kau benar, Kiyoshi… Mau aku ceritakan bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti itu, hah?! Ini semua salah malaikat dari duniamu, Kiyoshi."

"A-Apa…?"

"Nah, biar kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik, dengarkanlah. Pasti kau tahu cerita tentang _'emperor' _'kan? Yah, dia adalah pemimpin dunia iblis sebelum diriku. Ia menghilang, meninggalkan urusan dunia di tanganku. Aku juga tidak tahu di mana ia sekarang, dan sedang apa ia, apakah masih menjalani hidupnya sebagai iblis biasa atau ia sudah menghilang dari dunia. Saat ia menghilang, maka dibuatlah peraturan baru oleh petinggi duniamu dan dunia kami, yaitu…"

"Yaitu?"

Imayoshi tersenyum sadis, kemudian melanjutkan.

**"Dilarangnya hubungan antara iblis dan malaikat. Pasti kau tahu saat itu, ini peraturan yang wajib diketahui oleh malaikat besar, peraturan yang mengekang dirimu dan diriku. Apa kau tahu apa sebabnya dibuat peraturan seperti itu, Kiyoshi? Kau ingin tahu, 'kan?"**

Kiyoshi meneguk ludahnya, kemudian mempersilakan Imayoshi untuk melanjutkan. Maklumlah, cerita ini tabu untuk diceritakan di dunianya, entah mengapa.

Tanpa ia sangka-sangka, kelanjutan dari kalimat Imayoshi dan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya bisa membuatnya tidak percaya seperti ini. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa…

**"_Emperor… Jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haaai, Kiyoha kembali setelah sekian lama~ *lambaibakwan* /ditabok**

**maap ya lama banget huhuhu, sebenernya kemarin mentok antara 2 ide, akhirnya diambil yang gausah pertumpahan darah aja, kan kasian (?) dan untuk ganti telat, kiyoha panjangin hehehe.**

**Semoga bisa memuaskan ya UwU dan... Kira-kira tinggal beberapa chap lagi, dan YOLO TEIKO DAYS UNYU BANGET /heh /janganngerambling**

**Oke segitu aja, mari balas ripiu :3**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger,** okeee, ini lanjutannya semoga bisa menghapus penasaran hohoho :3

**Kurotori Rei,** Hee, souka xD iya, pairingnya jadi banyak begini, muhuhuhu ;w; iya, sakurai berperan juga sih di cerita ini~ okeee, ini lanjutannya :3

**Eqa Skylight,** kyaaaa jangan dilempar sendal Dx ah iya, banyak pair disini, semoga ga bingung ya :'3

**Mey chan love Kagami 5862,** ini tisunya mbak hahaha 3 ribu ya /plok/ makochan memang tsuntsun, dia memang lucuu xD halah, kalo wakamatsu ga ganggu mereka bisa anu sampai pagi dong (?) dan ya, AoSaku bakal muncul di cerita xD

Okee, ini lanjutannya~ ada kok si makhluk kelewat galau di chap ini, dan soal nasib mereka... Tinggal beberapa chap lagi hohoho :3

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	13. Emperor

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah sekaligus kejam  
Dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi pribadi yang sama sekali berbeda,  
Dapat melahirkan satu perasaan yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya,_

_Bahkan dapat menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang berharga untuk kita._

_._

_Selalu saja, aku tinggal di dalam kegelapan yang tenang,  
namun tanpa kuduga-duga, malaikat yang bukan apa-apa ini  
menarikku jauh ke dalam gemerlapnya cahaya_

"_Apakah pilihanku ini salah?"  
"Apakah salah jika aku ingin berada di sisinya? Yang juga membutuhkanku?"_

"_Hanya satu permohonanku, yaitu ingin selalu bersamanya sampai kapanpun, namun… Mengapa menjadi begini?"_

"_Ternyata memang… Malaikat dan Iblis tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."_

_._

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M untuk yang asem asem itu /apa/ dan setori~**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, _onesided_!ImaHana dan banyak onesided lainnya /heh/**

**.**  
**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

.

.

.

"_Emperor…_ Mengapa…" Kiyoshi membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Imayoshi atakana barusan. Sementara sang pemimpin dunia iblis menyeringai lebar.

"Yah… Itu benar. Menurut kesaksian, dan banyak catatan yang membuktikan hal itu. Lagipula, itu ada di sejarah pembuatan peraturan antar dunia, 'kan." Jelasnya. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, dilarangnya hubungan antar iblis dan malaikat. Entahlah, sekarang dia ada di mana, masih hidup seperti biasa atau tidak. Mungkin saja dia ada di dunia manusia, menurutku."

"…Apa yang berusaha kau ucapkan padaku, Imayoshi?" Kiyoshi menukikkan alis, memandang Imayoshi tajam. _Pasti. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia maksud._

"Haah, Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi." Imayoshi menghela napas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan bilang kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud? **Sudah jelas 'kan, _iblis dilarang keras menjalin hubungan dengan malaikat_.**"

Imayoshi menekankan kalimatnya, di balik kacamata terlihat irisnya yang berkilat-kilat marah. Sementara kegelapan mulai berkumpul di sisi tangannya, terdorong oleh kekuatan bulan purnama. Gawat—kalau begini, pihak Kiyoshi lah yang dirugikan, padahal tempat ini dunianya sendiri. Sial.

Untuk berjaga-jaga Kiyoshi mulai membentuk sebilah pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya. Imayoshi yang melihatnya mendengus, seakan meremehkan.

"Kau berniat untuk perang dengan keadaan sayap seperti itu, Kiyoshi? Fuh, sudah kubilang serahkan saja Hanamiya, lalu kita damai. Tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Tidakkah kau setuju denganku, hm?"

**"…Dalam mimpimu, Imayoshi."**

_Fuh. _Imayoshi kembali mendengus, sorot matanya berubah menjadi begitu kejam.

"Kau yang minta, ya. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau _one on one _saja denganku? Dengan begitu akan lebih adil buatmu, 'kan? Dengan setengah sayapmu itu."

"…Sialan. Kali ini kau yang akan kubuat menangis-nangis."

.

.

.

Sakit, sakit, sakit, punggungnya perih tak tertahankan. Rasa sakit ini bagaikan pedang tajam yang menghunus kedua sayapnya dari belakang—tidak, mungkin sayapnya hanya tinggal sebelah sekarang. Pangkal sayap kanannya sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan menempel di punggungnya, hanya kekosongan yang ada.

**'_Apakah memang… Sudah sampai batasnya? Apakah aku bisa melalui ini?'_**

"Hanamiya-kun…" Riko memandang sang eboni dengan raut khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat, badanmu panas…"

"…Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, aku cemas dengan keadaan Kiyoshi… Apa ia baik-baik saja? Hawa kegelapan yang sedari tadi kurasakan semakin besar saja…"

"Ku-Kurasa tidak apa-apa, kok! Teppei 'kan hebat, ia pasti baik-baik saja!"

Mendengar ucapan Riko yang mencoba menenangkannya, Hanamiya hanya membisu. Sehebat apapun Kiyoshi, lawannya adalah banyak iblis tingkat tinggi, didorong dengan kekuatan bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna. Malam adalah waktu yang terburuk bagi malaikat untuk beraktivitas.

**'_Semoga saja… Ia tidak apa-apa_.'**

.

.

.

Suara keras pedang yang beradu memenuhi malam. Baik itu pedang kegelapan Imayoshi, maupun pedang cahaya Kiyoshi, keduanya tak ada yang sudi menyerah. Keduanya bersikeras akan memenangkan pertarungan satu lawan satu ini. Semua yang melihatnya membisu, termasuk bias cahaya pucat bulan yang membeku.

Nafas berat menderu. Imayoshi menggigit bibir, ia tidak tahu bahwa mengalahkan Kiyoshi yang sudah kehilangan sebelah sayapnya begini beratnya. Kiyoshi mulai terengah-engah, tidak tahu menahu bahwa melawan Imayoshi ditengah purnama; ditambah dengan separuh punggungnya yang hampa seberat ini. Keduanya seimbang, untuk saat ini.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sang panglima—Susa Yoshinori—memperhatikan dengan seksama. Wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin akan mendukung Imayoshi atau tidak, samar-samar tergambar kesedihan dibalik poninya yang diterpa angin. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya hingga menjadi seperti itu. Sakurai juga sama. Telapak kanannya masih setia mencengkram tangan _tan _Aomine hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara.

Sungguh malam yang bisu—hanya dua bilah pedang saling melontarkan amarahnya.

.

**"Cukup sampai di situ!"**

Barulah kedua bilah pedang itu dapat menutup mulut. Dari kejauhan terdengar kepakan sayap—besar, suci, dan banyak—sekelompok malaikat yang mulai mendekat. Imayoshi mendecih, tidak menyangka rencananya dapat ketahuan secepat ini. Sementara Kiyoshi tidak tahu harus bernafas lega, atau harus merasa ketakutan.

Di barisan depan, malaikat-malaikat besar berdiri dengan gagahnya. Kiyoshi mengenal sebagian—Reo, Hayama, Nebuya—sementara dua malaikat di tengah, Kiyoshi tidak tahu menahu tentang mereka. Mungkin mereka adalah malaikat yang Riko sebut sebagai 'pemimpin di balik layar'?

Satu malaikat bersurai kemerahan, satu malaikat bersurai sewarna langit cerah.

Surai kemerahannya berkibar diterpa angin sejuk bersamaan dengan fajar yang menampakkan wajahnya di ufuk Timur. Masih saja Kiyoshi diam seribu bahasa; dan tanpa diduga-duga para iblis menunjukkan wajah…

Tidak, bukan wajah ketakutan. Tidak ada setitikpun rasa takut terbias di sana. Namun…

_Shock_?

.

**"Cukup sampai di situ, kalian berdua. Ini perintah. Turunkan senjata kalian."** Lagi-lagi, dari bibir mungil itu terucap titah absolut. Kiyoshi segera melepaskan kekuatan cahaya dari telapak tangannya, sementara Imayoshi masih membeku di tempat. Hanya kedua kakinya yang terus menopang bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa, Imayoshi? Turunkan pedangmu itu sekarang juga. Padahal kau tahu bahaya jika menggunakannya tepat di bawah naungan purnama sempurna. Bila kekuatan itu terus mengalir, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"_Em… peror? _Mengapa bisa—"

Kiyoshi membelalakkan mata. _Emperor_? Dia ini?

Malaikat bersurai kemerahan yang kini diketahui sebagai '_Emperor' _tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Ceritanya panjang. Aku yakin kalian semua mengira aku sudah mati, dan pasti terkejut saat aku datang ke hadapan kalian dengan wujud malaikat putih suci."

"Te—Tentu saja kemi terkejut! Selama ini anda ke mana?! Mengapa sekarang anda sudah menjadi… Malaikat…"

"…Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kuceritakan pasti akan panjang sekali, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu di sini. Nah, sekarang ada apa, hingga kalian berduel seperti ini? Kiyoshi Teppei, aku yakin Aida sudah membuangmu ke Bukit Utara." ucap Sang _Emperor _lagi, dengan kalimat yang ditekankan setiap detiknya.

"Itu…" Kiyoshi tidak dapat menjawab. Sang _Emperor_ mendengus.

"Yah, itu tidak penting. Yang jelas…" _Ruby_ kembar itu menatap Imayoshi tajam. **"Iblis, tidak seharusnya berada di sini."**

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Imayoshi Shouichi. Kau dan temanmu harus segera keluar dari dunia ini. Kau, dan tema—ah, rupanya ada Sakurai juga. Lama tidak bertemu, sejak kau melarikan diri dari hukumanmu beberapa tahun lalu, _hmm_? Aku memang tidak ada di sana, tapi aku mengetahui segalanya. **Kau rela mengorbankan sayap sucimu demi pengecut yang membawa banyak pasukan hanya untuk melawan satu malaikat ini?**"

Begitu mengintimidasi.

Sakurai menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Perkataan _Emperor _sepenuhnya benar. Geram, dan didorong amarah yang mulai memuncak, Aomine berseru kencang:

**"Ryou tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah saat ini, 'kan!"**

"A-Aomine-san! Jangan—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ta, tapi…"

_Plok plok plok._

Tanpa dapat terduga, Sang _Emperor _bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat. Berani juga kau melawanku, hm, Aomine Daiki? Tapi tak apa, aku suka semangatmu itu."

Masih bertepuk tangan.

"Kau benar. Masalah saat ini hanya berputar di Imayoshi dan Kiyoshi, bukannya begitu?" tanya _Emperor_ lagi, kini wajahnya sedikit melunak—mungkin sedikit terhibur dengan sikap Aomine barusan. Kini ia beralih memandang Kiyoshi yang masih takjub.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Mari, kita berbincang-bincang di tempatku, ditemani _earl grey _hangat dan suguhan manis-manis. Setelah itu kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan _damai_. Sekarang, bisa kau ikut denganku, Kiyoshi Teppei?"

Sang _Emperor_ mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kiyoshi untuk pergi. Imayoshi masih menggertakkan dirinya geram, tidak suka dan tidak percaya dengan sikap _Emperor_ yang merupakan mantan pemimpin dunianya.

Tidak, benar-benar tidak suka.

"_Emperor! _Mengapa… Mengapa anda menjadi begini?! Mengapa anda tega meninggalkan dunia para iblis untuk malaikat yang tidak bisa apa-apa?! Selama ini… Aku yang menanggung semuanya, anda tahu!"

Sakit—tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"…Itu masa lalu, Imayoshi. Yah, mungkin aku sedikit menyesal."

Belum selesai. "Kalau begitu mengapa anda masih saja?! Sejak kehilangan anda beberapa tahun lalu, segalanya, keseimbangan dunia kacau. Apakah anda tahu bagaimana?!"

_Emperor _hanya terdiam. Imayoshi semakin geram—mungkin ia sudah akan melayangkan kepalan tinjunya kalau saja Susa tidak langsung menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Tidak dapat melawan kuncian erat Susa, ia akhirnya meneriakkan amarahnya yang terakhir.

**"_SEANDAINYA SAJA… ANDA TIDAK PERNAH JATUH CINTA DENGAN MALAIKAT!"_**

…

Baik Kiyoshi, _Emperor_, dan malaikat kebiruan di sampingnya terbelalak.

_Seandainya saja… Emperor tidak pernah bertemu, kemudian jatuh cinta dengan seorang malaikat…_

_Akankah dunia ini berubah?_

…

"Sudah, Kiyoshi. Biarkan saja dia, aku hanya membutuhkan cerita darimu. Ayo pergi."

"Ba-baik…"

Kemudian sayap-sayap putih mengepak dan menjauh.

_Kh._

**"_Emperor!"_**

"Imayoshi, sudahlah! Sudah cukup, kita juga harus kembali!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Susa menahan kedua tangan Imayoshi dari belakang, mencegahnya agar tidak segera meluapkan segala kemarahannya pada _Emperor_. Namun, ia memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Susa! Aku harus mengejar mereka!"

"Imayoshi, mereka sudah pergi jauh. Kita tidak seharusnya berada di sini!"

"Tapi—"

.

Kini bibir tipisnya dibungkam oleh Susa yang menciumnya dalam. Ciuman yang sunyi senyap.

"_Mm—_Tida—"

Kembali Imayoshi mencoba melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Susa menekan kepala eboninya lembut, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka—sekaligus membuat Imayoshi menyerah.

Percuma saja, kini ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Perlahan kedua tangannya melemah, kemudian jatuh begitu saja—mencengkram kedua bahu Susa tanpa tenaga. Beberapa detik berlalu, Susa melepaskan ciumannya—membentuk segaris _saliva _ di antara keduanya. Imayoshi menarik napas, antara sesak karena ciuman barusan atau sesak karena… Perasaannya.

**"_Ukh…_"**

Kedua irisnya mulai memproduksi air mata.

"Imayoshi… Kacamatamu berembun. Kau tidak perlu menahan-nahannya. Namun, sudahlah—kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi di masalah ini. Kita tinggal menunggu hasil dari perbincangan mereka. Sudahlah."

Imayoshi membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang panglima. Segalanya serasa akan tumpah begitu saja. Sedih, kesal, marah, segalanya…

"_Susa—"_

Dalam setetes air mata.

* * *

.

* * *

_BLAM._

Sepasang pintu tinggi besar tertutup. Ketiga makhluk yang berada di dalamnya terdiam—yang satu masih sibuk mengaduk _earl grey _dalam teko kecil. Wanginya harum sekali. Persis seperti kata _Emperor _tadi, mereka akan berbincang-bincang dengan jamuan yang manis-manis.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Malaikat bersurai biru langit itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian keluar dari ruangan pribadi Sang _Emperor_. Ruangan ini begitu luas dan putih—jika Kiyoshi boleh menebak, ini pasti ruang kerjanya yang ada 'di balik layar'. Walau ia mantan malaikat tinggi, ia belum pernah kemari sebelumnya.

"Nah, Kiyoshi Teppei, anggap saja di rumah." ujar Sang _Emperor_ sembari menyeruput sedikit _earl grey_ di tangannya. "Santai saja, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu—seperti yang kuucapkan ke Imayoshi tadi.

Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk. Ia masih sedikit canggung dengan ruangan ini. Hawanya tidak biasa. Baru saja ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa empuk, malaikat besar di hadapannya kembali berkicau.

"Nah…" Cangkir _earl grey_ diletakkan di meja. **"Sekarang, bisakah kau ceritakan secara detil apa yang terjadi? Ah ya, aku juga sempat mendengar ceritamu dari Aida, tentang seorang anak Adam yang bisa melihat wujudmu. Ceritakan juga bagian itu."**

_Maksudnya Hyuuga? Ah, padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakan saat-saat itu._

"Baiklah… Jadi, begini…"

.

.

Hanamiya terbatuk kencang. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya yang kian sesak. Riko, yang khawatir dengan keadaannya, mengambilkan segelas air dari dapur kemudian memberikannya, berharap bisa sedikit menyembuhkannya.

"Minumlah. Sudah kuberi sedikit mantra."

Melihat itu, Hanamiya hanya dapat tertawa hambar, "Yang benar saja, mantra? Ayolah, itu malah dapat membunuhku. Begini-begini aku masih berwujud iblis, kau tahu."

"Ah—maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih penting, mengapa rasanya sunyi sekali? Aku juga sudah tidak merasakan kegelapan… Apa yang terjadi di luar?" Hanamiya bertanya-tanya, rasa penasaran merasuki dirinya. "Apakah… Imayoshi sudah dikalahkan?"

"Mentari sudah terbit." ujar Riko sambil membuka tirai jendela. "Lagipula, di luar sudah sangat sepi. Kurasa mereka sudah kembali ke dunianya."

"Begitu? Syukurlah…" Hanamiya menghela napas lega. "Dasar, bagaimana kalau si bodoh itu kenapa-kenapa… Ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?"

"Ah? Aku juga tidak tahu…"

.

.

Sakurai memandang kedua pemimpin dari kejauhan. Susa menggendong Imayoshi yang sepertinya terlalu kelelahan ke kamarnya. Tubuh iblis berkacamata itu sudah penuh dengan goresan-goresan, penuh dengan luka. Ia sendiri merasa perih melihatnya. Namun, dibandingkan itu…

**'_Susa-san… Mencium Imayoshi-san. Jangan-jangan…'_**

Hatinya lebih perih tak tertahankan.

"…Ryou. Mengapa kau diam saja di sini?"

Aomine menghampirinya yang tengah berdiri dalam sunyi, sendirian di lorong _mansion_. Tidak ingin membuat 'penjaga'nya itu cemas, Sakurai menggeleng, "Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa."

Hanya kamuflase.

"Imayoshi, kah? Atau jangan-jangan Susa-san?" tebak sang _dark blue. _Sakurai membulatkan iris _caramel_nya.

"Me-mengapa—"

**"Yah, kalau aku, pasti langsung tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Ryou."** balas Aomine sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Susa-san… Memang sudah memendamnya sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum kau datang kemari. Sebelum ia menjalin hubungan _antar dunia_ denganmu."

Rasa tidak percayanya berkembang. "Eh? Mengapa…Susa-san tidak…"

"Asal kau tahu saja, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Mereka belajar bersama, mengikuti pelatihan bersama, mengatasi masalah bersama, yah… Mereka tumbuh dalam hubungan _teman masa kecil_. Bahkan sekarang Susa-san masih menjadi tangan kanan Imayoshi, 'kan? Mungkin karena kedekatan itulah… Justru lidahmu akan kelu saat mencoba 'merubah' hubunganmu." jelas Aomine panjang lebar—entah dari mana ia mendapatkan informasi seperti ini—kemungkinan besar dari Susa. Sakurai menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, berpikir keras.

"Te-ternyata seperti itu… Kupikir, yang teman masa kecil itu Imayoshi-san dan Hanamiya-san. Ternyata Susa-san sudah lebih dulu…"

"Ya. Karena itulah, mungkin sulit untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Imayoshi."

Sakurai kembali memutar otaknya, memikirkan segalanya yang terjadi. **_'Jadi jangan bilang… Kalau aku dan Hanamiya-san… Serta Izuki-san, yang pernah Imayoshi-san sukai, mengganggu Susa-san? Apakah aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya karena menjalin hubungan dengan Imayoshi-san? Jika dipikir, daripada diriku, dialah yang lebih menderita.'_**

"Aku… Aku…"

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ryou. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Lagipula, kau tidak mengetahuinya. Percayalah, Susa-san bukan pribadi yang akan goyah hanya karena cemburu—tidak sepertimu. Lagipula, sepertinya Susa-san akan mencapai _masa kejayaannya, _terima kasih pada masalah ini." Aomine terkekeh pelan, tangan _tan_nya mulai mendaki ke puncak _brunette_ sang _fallen angel_.

**"Karena itu… Jangan bersedih lagi."**

Sakurai tertegun saat tangan Aomine mulai mengacak surai _brunette_nya dengan gemas. Apakah ini—apakah Aomine berusaha menghiburnya? Agar dia melupakan rasa sedihnya? Agar ia melupakan segala perasaan yang berhimpit di hatinya?

Mendadak wajahnya memanas.

'_Mengapa… Aku begini? Mengapa perasaanku begini? Aomine-san…'_

"Lagipula, yah…" Belum sempat Sakurai membuka mulut, Aomine kembali berucap. "Kalau misalnya saja Imayoshi jadi membencimu, lalu kau tidak dapat tinggal di kamar itu lagi… Pintuku selalu terbuka."

"E-Eh?"

"Aku bukannya memaksa. Hanya saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan… Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menerimamu."

Sakurai melongo.

…Apa ia salah lihat? Aomine… Dengan pipi yang merona.

"Fufu, dasar Aomine-san. Tapi emm, maaf ya, aku akan merepotkanmu mulai saat ini."

"…Tidak perlu bilang. Aku sudah biasa mengurusmu." Aomine kembali mengacak rambut Sakurai dengan gemas. **"Suatu saat nanti… Aku akan mengatakan kebenarannya. Jangan sekali-kali kau coba untuk lari, Ryou."**

.

.

.

"Ternyata… Memang sudah kuduga, pasti begitu awalnya. _Klise._" ucap sang _Emperor_ sembari memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Entah mengapa, sorot matanya sedih—apa yang menyebabkannya begitu? Padahal sampai tadi ia tidak apa-apa.

"_Emperor_… Ano… Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

_Entahlah, Kiyoshi tidak tahu ini boleh ditanyakan atau tidak, tapi ia penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran. Ia harus tahu yang sesungguhnya. Mengapa 'peraturan' itu dibuat. Mengapa cintanya dianggap hal yang tabu._

"Berdasarkan cerita Imayoshi, anda… **Dulu pernah mencintai malaikat, ya?**"

.

**_PRANG_**

Sebuah suara yang keras mengagetkannya—begitu juga _Emperor_. Itu seperti suara… Sesuatu yang terpecah belah. Tidak, asalnya bukan dari dalam kamar, namun dari luar. Ketika _Emperor_ membuka dengan cepat pintu besar ruangannya—

**"_E-Empe…ror._ Ini…_"_**

Sepasang safir memandangnya takut.

"Tetsuya. Hati-hati kalau membawa barang pecah belah. Tapi yang lebih penting—mengapa kau ada di luar ruanganku?"

Tetsuya—_Kuroko Tetsuya_, begitulah namanya. Malaikat bersurai biru langit yang selalu berada di sisi _Emperor_ untuk memerintah di balik layar. Kini ia tak dapat bertukar pandang dengan atasannya, hanya perlahan memunguti pecahan beling dengan jari-jari bergetar.

"…Hanya saja…"

**"_Hanya saja?_"**

Menelan ludah, malaikat biru itu melanjutkan, "Hanya saja… Kiyoshi-san tadi menanyakan tentang masa lalumu, lalu aku… Jadi…"

"Masa lalu?" Sang _Emperor_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aah, aku mengerti. Kau khawatir dengan itu? Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sedang bertukar cerita dengannya. Nah, karena kau juga ada _di sana _saat itu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bercerita, mendukungku?"

"Eh—"

"Sudah, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Ayo."

* * *

.

Pintu besar kembali menutup dengan kencang. Kini yang memasuki ruangan bukan hanya _Emperor _sendiri, namun juga satu malaikat lagi di sampingnya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Entahlah, mungkin ia diperlukan dalam perbincangan ini—Kiyoshi sendiri tidak tahu.

Setelah memposisikan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, _Emperor _kembali membuka suara,

"Nah. Sudah cukup dengan ceritamu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan. Tetsuya, mulai."

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian memandang Kiyoshi lurus. Bibirnya mulai bergerak, memberitahukan kebenaran. "Ya, memang itu tepat. Aka—_Emperor_, memang dahulu pernah mencintai seorang malaikat, sampai ia berubah menjadi seperti ini sekarang."

Belum selesai Kuroko berbicara, sang _Emperor_ menyahut. "Namaku… **Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan pemimpin dunia iblis.** Kau pasti tahu kalau hanya sekedar itu, 'kan? Walau tidak pernah ada yang memberitahumu kalau aku memimpin kalian di balik layar."

**"_Perkembangan hati…"_** gumam Kiyoshi. Sepertinya dapat terdengar—terlihat dari senyum _Empe—_Akashiyang mengembang. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Kuroko, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tahu, ternyata. Kalau begitu ini akan cepat." Iris _ruby_nya kemudian memandang gula blok yang perlahan meleleh di air teh yang cokelat kemerahan, mengingatkannya sesuatu. Persiapan hati kini sudah rampung.

**"Akan kuceritakan padamu… Kisah tentang seorang pemimpin dunia iblis, yang jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa—pada pandangan pertama mereka di dunia manusia."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Konnichiwa~ kiyoha de su~ *lambaitangan* /dilemparkacang/**

**Huwaaa, serius maaf lama banget yaaa! Kemarin sempet kehilangan feel, terus sibuk, terus galau milih antara 2 pair TwT**

**Disini, emperor sudah muncul ya. Tapi cerita tentang dia sengaja di cut dulu biar nggak kepanjangan(?) gomennasai~ dan, berdasarkan ripiu kemarin-kemarin, kiyoha nyoba seimbangin antara yang mau AkaKuro sama AkaFuri, ya. Tenang, mereka berdua dapet jatah seimbang kok, disini. QwQ**

**Sekarang... Sudah jelas deh perasaan satu orang. Susa. Nanti makin lama juga yang lain dijelasin kok, sy jg gamau Imayoshi terus-terusan jadi anak galau(?) ladur sama cintanya~ diriku kan adil~ *kedip* /dibuang**

**yah nggak usah panjang-panjang, mari balas ripiu :3**

**.**

**Kurotori Rei**

Iya, _onesided_nya ada banyak ya x''D semoga nggak bingung bacanya. Nah, emperor jatuh cinta sama siapa, ya? Mari tunggu chap depan~ /dilempar/ ini lanjutannya :3

**Oto Ichiiyan**

Ah, nggak apa kok ^^ asyik, ada yang suka KiyoHana lagi~ *tebarconfetti* Imayoshi juga punya hati kok, nanti lama kelamaan akan dijelaskan, ya x'D dukung AoSaku, ya? Semoga terwujuud :)  
Oke, ini lanjutannya. Bad end atau nggak, nanti ada pilihannya kok :) ganba! :3

**Mey Chan Love Kagami 5862**

sono elus-elus makochan, butuh balsem ga? xD /GAK/ iih, tuh tau perasaannya Aomine xD pasti dijelasin kok, nantinya~ nah iya, Imayoshi memang galau, ia butuh orang yang setia di sisinya :3 emperor? Hmm, siapa ya xD /dilempar/ oke, ini lanjutannya :3

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

Hmm, bener nggak ya~? *muterotak* /ditabok/ ah, kalau Hanamiya sih... Gimana jadinya, ya? :3

**Lala chan ssu**

Cieee yang penasaran xD /hush/ nyeri-nyeri wuenak ya xD udah diseimbangin sama fluff sih~ dan... nggak suka bad end? nanti ada pilihannya, maybe xD oke, ini lanjutannya :3

**Cookie Kouki Cookies**

gapapa hehehe ^^ hmm, Imayoshi ini, diantara buat pelarian sama dia bener-bener suka~ yah hati dia kan galau pisan (?) mau milih siapa www tapi karena Sakurai ia pikir nggak bakal bisa terus di sisinya, ia milih hanamiya, gichu :3 bener sih, sekalian jadi tameng ya. Eeeh? gimana, yaa? xD

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	14. Masa Lalu yang Kelam

_Kisah ini adalah kisah beberapa tahun yang lalu  
Di mana seluruh dunia diselimuti kebahagiaan, di mana para malaikat dan iblis masih sering bercengkrama bersama-sama  
Di dalamnya terdapat empat makhluk yang selalu bersama—tidak memandang perbedaan wujud mereka  
Dua malaikat, dua iblis, dua dunia, berjuta perasaan yang bersinggungan_

_Yang kini hanya terkunci rapat dalam memori_

_._

_Tuhan, apakah kami tidak dapat kembali seperti dulu lagi?  
__Hari-hari yang dipenuhi canda tawa, bukan yang dipenuhi air mata seperti ini!  
__Dan kumohon, bila Kau mendengarku… Tolong, tolong, kembalikan dia_

_Dia, yang kucintai sampai mati_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M untuk yang asem asem itu /apa/**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, dan banyak onesided lainnya /heh/ ada pair khusus chap ini**

**.**  
**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

.

.

.

_Selalu, sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_Ceroboh, tidak bisa apa-apa, bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut_

_Mengapa?_

_._

_Selalu, sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku jatuh cinta padanya_

_Sangatlah pendiam, bermulut pedas, cuek dan tidak peka_

_Mengapa?_

_._

_Lama kelamaan, aku jatuh cinta padanya_

_Dirinya yang absolut, ego tinggi, penuh kebanggaan_

_Apakah boleh… Aku yang seperti ini?_

_._

_Lama kelamaan, aku jatuh cinta padanya_

_Dirinya yang kekanakan, tidak peka, tidak mau kalah_

_Apakah aneh… Aku merasa begini?_

.

.

**"Akashi-kun, mau tambah tehnya?"** seorang malaikat bersurai kebiruan mengangkat teko teh yang harum semerbak. Iblis beriris heterokrom di hadapannya menyodorkan cangkirnya yang hampir kosong sembari tersenyum.

"Boleh. Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Teh buatanmu memang yang terbaik. Aku tidak pernah bosan datang ke dunia ini hanya untuk minum teh,"

"Benarkah? Aku senang jika banyak yang menyukai tehku."

"Kuroko, kau terlalu memanjakan Akashi!" salah seorang iblis berucap kesal, "Biasanya juga dia tidak begini. Harusnya 'kan dia di dunianya sendiri, mengerjakan berkas-berkas."

"…Kau berisik, Taiga. Sendirinya datang ke sini dan mengabaikan tugas."

"Cih. Ngajak ribut nih, _chibi_?!"

"Apa katamu? Bisa ulang sekali lagi, Kagami Taiga?!"

**"U-Uwaaa! Ka-Kagami, Akashi-san, kumohon jangan bertengkar di sini… Di sini kan lembah kedamaian…"** seorang malaikat berusaha menengahi dua iblis bersurai merah yang hampir saja bertengkar di hadapannya—Tetsuya masih cuek. Tapi, dengan tubuh gemetaran seperti itu, bisakah ia menengahi mereka? Yang benar saja.

"…Puh."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Akashi dan Kagami malah tertawa lepas melihat tingkah cerobohnya yang begitu spontan. Lucu sekali, seperti biasanya. Furihata Kouki—ia pribadi yang selalu saja dapat membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa dengan segala perbuatannya.

Selalu saja, mereka berempat hidup di dalam kedamaian—

—sampai cinta datang dan merusak segalanya.

…

…

**"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"** teriakan keras itu memenuhi udara. Tidak tidak tidak, ia tidak bisa percaya. Tidak mungkin Akashi yang pemimpin dunia iblis bisa—

"Sudah kubilang, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kouki. Apa itu sesuatu yang aneh? Tidak, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aneh, Akashi-san! Maksudku—kita saja berbeda dunia…" balas malaikat yang bernama Furihata itu dengan ragu. Namun iblis di hadapannya terlihat begitu serius. Mengapa?

'_Mengapa harus aku yang seperti ini? Maksudku, banyak yang lain… Kuroko misalnya.'_

…Tidak dapat terucapkan.

**"Kouki, kau tidak menyukaiku?"**

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Akashi-san! Hanya saja, maksudku… Err…"

Akashi menghela napas melihat tingkah ragu sang malaikat. "Haah. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Kau juga tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras, jalani saja kehidupan dengan biasa. Kita juga akan berkumpul berempat seperti biasa. Aku… Hanya merasa harus mengatakannya padamu."

"Be-begitukah… Baiklah kalau Akashi-san bilang begitu."

…Sampai saat itu, tidak ada hal yang aneh. Hanya setitik perasaan yang berubah di hati kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu.

.

.

Hari-hari penuh kedamaian berlalu seperti air yang mengalir. Tanpa terasa, sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kejadian mengejutkan itu. Entahlah—lama kelamaan Furihata juga merasakan sesuatu yang mulai bergerak di hatinya.

'_Apakah ini…?'_

Tanda… Rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, kah?

'_Harus… Kukatakan. Tapi, dia sedang di dunia sana, ya?'_

Furihata Kouki, memutuskan untuk membuang sisi pengecutnya jauh-jauh dan pergi ke dunia iblis. Rasa cinta ini asli, ia harus mengatakannya, ia tidak ingin membuat sang _emperor_ menunggu terlalu lama. Walau ia tidak mengatakannya, tapi pasti selama ini ia menunggu perasaannya terbalas, 'kan?

**"Tidak apa-apa… Kalau aku ke sana, 'kan ya?"**

.

_Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit. _Ia tidak tahu rasanya sesakit ini kehilangan sayap-sayap hitam megahnya. Ini bahkan melampaui segala rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan. Begitu perih—seperti tombak yang menghunus.

Akashi Seijuurou, pemimpin dunia iblis sana, kini sedang meringkuk kesakitan di sebuah rumah kosong di dunia manusia. Bisa makin merepotkan urusannya jika iblis-iblis melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa mereka mengira macam-macam. Tapi, Akashi sendiri baru mengetahui ada 'perkembangan hati' seperti ini. Tidak pernah ia melihat kasus seperti ini sebelumnya.

'_Apa aku harus bertemu dengan Kouki…? Tapi, aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas.'_

'_Apakah… Hidupku hanya sampai di sini?'_

.

.

Senja mulai menyelimuti dunia.

Kagami memandang sesuatu yang aneh dari balkon _mansion_. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya iblis-iblis berkumpul lalu ribut seperti itu—setidaknya sampai hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada pertengkaran?

Didorong rasa penasaran, ia mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan menghampiri kelompok yang tengah ribut-ribut di tengah jalan itu.

"_Penyusup!"_

"_Rasakan ini! Beraninya kau mendekati pusat para iblis tinggi!"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kurobek sayap putihmu agar kau jera?"_

Seruan dan ucapan yang asing. Kagami semakin penasaran dan mencoba untuk mendekat—tapi sulit. Karena tidak dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tengah kumpulan sayap hitam itu, ia mencoba bertanya.

"…Sebenarnya ada apa di sini? Penyusup? Apa maksudnya?"

**"Ah… Kagami-san. Ini, ada malaikat yang berani-beraninya mendatangi pusat pemerintahan, tempat menyimpan berkas-berkas tanpa seijin penjaga! Pastinya dia penyusup, 'kan! Bisa jadi ia mata-mata dari dunia para malaikat!"**

'…_Malaikat? Jangan bilang kalau—'_

"Jangan bilang kalau… Malaikat yang 'menyusup' itu… Bersurai kecoklatan, dan lemah?"

'_Pasti. Pasti dia. Pasti Furihata hanya ingin bertemu Akashi, lalu dia datang ke dunia ini, sehingga disangka penyusup oleh iblis-iblis yang tidak mengenalnya!'_

**"KALIAN SEMUA, HENTIKAN! DIA TIDAK BERSALAH! AKU MENGENALNYA!"**

...

...

'_Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Akashi-kun menghilang dari tahtanya. Duuh, ke mana sebenarnya dia? Aku tidak bisa mencarinya karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku di sini…'_

Kuroko masih saja sibuk menekankan stempel di atas tumpukan berkas-berkas yang sepertinya takkan pernah berakhir itu, sambil sesekali menghela napas. Lagipula, Furihata menghilang juga. Ia tidak bisa meminta tolong untuk menyeduhkan teh, deh.

"Kuroko! Ini gawat, ayo keluar sekarang juga!" seorang malaikat—yang diketahui bernama Hayama—mendobrak pintu ruangannya dengan wajah panik. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi yah, sebaiknya ia mengikuti Hayama saja.

"_O-ooi! Kagami, dia kenapa?"_

"_Tolong! Ambil obat-obatan, ada yang terluka parah di sini!"_

Iris _sapphire _Kuroko membulat sempurna tatkala melihat Kagami masuk ke _mansion_ dengan terengah-engah, menggendong seorang malaikat penuh luka, bersayap compang-camping… Telah dianiaya.

**"Furihata…kun…?"**

"Haa… Kuroko! Apakah ada ruangan kosong? Furihata… Furihata…"

Tuhan, katakan kalau ini hanyalah kebohongan.

* * *

.

.

Perlahan iris kecoklatan itu membuka. Yang pertama kali terpantul di pandangannya adalah Kagami yang memandangnya cemas dan Kuroko yang terisak. Ada apa ini sebenarnya…?

"**Furihata-kun!** Akhirnya kau sadar juga…"

Kuroko, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung memeluk sahabat baiknya erat. Sial, sial, dia khawatir sekali! Ia harap sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa. Furihata juga, langsung mengerti apa yang Kuroko rasakan tanpa ia harus mengucapkannya.

"Kuroko, maaf membuatmu khawatir seperti ini…"

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau tersadar…"

Kagami menggertakkan giginya, kemudian berseru kepada Furihata yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Seruan yang penuh rasa marah, dan rasa cemas.

"Dasar! Sudah kubilang, kalau kau ingin bertemu Akashi, hubungi aku dulu! Jadi begini, 'kan! Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku sebelumnya?!"

"Kagami-kun, kumohon jangan berteriak…" pinta Kuroko sambil menyeka air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi porselennya. "Ini… Tempat kedamaian."

"Tapi—"

Furihata tersenyum lembut, kemudian menjawab.

**"Maafkan aku, Kagami. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberitahu padamu kalau aku akan bertemu Akashi. Ini… Masalah pribadi. Karena itu."** Namun, Kagami tampak tidak puas.

"Kalau begitu 'kan setelah aku mengantarmu ke Akashi, kau bisa menyuruhku pergi—"

"Kagami-kun, cukup. Furihata-kun, apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku kalau Akashi-kun sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini?" tanya Kuroko. Setelah sejenak berusaha mencerna perkataan Kuroko barusan, Furihata membelalakkan mata.

"…_Eh?"_

.

.

**'_Pilihlah.'_**

**'_Pilihlah.'_**

**'_Apa kau ingin tetap seperti ini… Atau kau ingin hidup sebagai malaikat? Jika kau memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini, aku akan mengembalikan sayapmu ke bentuk semula, kau tetap bisa menjadi pemimpin para iblis. Sebaliknya, jika kau memilih menjadi malaikat, aku akan memberimu dua sayap putih megah, penghargaan dari kesabaranmu selama ini.'_**

Jawabannya sudah pasti. Akashi yakin sekali.

**"Ubah aku… Menjadi malaikat!"**

Dan di senja yang hangat ini, seorang malaikat dengan sayap paling megah dari yang lain lahir.

...

...

"Aku memang bodoh… Tidak mendengarkanmu maupun Kagami." Furihata terbaring lemah di ranjang, lengannya menutup kedua matanya yang mulai sembap. Kuroko hanya duduk di sampingnya, diam seribu bahasa.

"Padahal, aku ingin menunjukkan… Aku bukan seorang pengecut. Aku bisa melakukannya. **Aku ingin mengatakan padanya… _Aku mencintainya_.**"

"Furihata-kun…" Kuroko akhirnya membuka suara, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kiri sahabatnya. "Aku… Tahu benar perasaan itu. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa…"

**"…Kagami, 'kan?"**

Sekali lagi, _sapphire_ kembar itu membulat sempurna.

"Furihata-kun… Mengapa?!"

"Yah… Aku hanya merasa begitu. Kuroko, kau tidak pernah menampakkan emosimu, jadi pasti ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Kurasa Akashi-san juga tahu."

"Be-begitu…"

...

Untuk sesaat, ruangan yang dipenuhi harum _chamomile_ itu hening. Tidak ada suara apapun, hanya gemerisik angin yang menerpa pepohonan di luar jendela. Furihata dan Kuroko… Sama-sama memikirkan tentang perasaan masing-masing.

**"_Ne, _menurutmu kita masih bisa terus bersama… Berempat?"** tanya Furihata pelan sembari mencengkram pinggiran ranjangnya. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kurasa… Tidak mungkin. Akashi-kun menghilang, Kagami-kun sibuk mengurus bagian yang ditinggalkan Akashi-kun, sementara kita… Sudah terperangkap dalam perasaan ini." lirihnya. Furihata memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Ah… Begitukah? Benar juga, ya… Tadinya, jika masih ada harapan kita berkumpul kembali… Aku memutuskan untuk berjuang. Percuma saja, ya." Suara itu terdengar putus asa—Kuroko tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Furihata-kun… Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Furihata hanya tersenyum pilu mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kuroko… Maaf, mungkin kau tidak menginginkan ini, tapi… Sejujurnya, aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi—apalagi sayapku. Kau tahu 'kan, sayap kiriku hampir seluruhnya menghilang… Seluruh tubuhku penuh sayatan dan luka, hanya sayap kananku yang compang-camping ini yang masih bertahan. Karena itu aku… Apakah sebaiknya… Aku menyerah saja?"

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. "…Jangan bilang…"

Furihata tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kuroko yang mulai memucat. **"Kudengar, seorang malaikat akan berakhir hidupnya jika kehilangan kedua sayapnya."**

"Furihata-kun. Jangan main-main denganku." Suara Kuroko mulai menegas, namun tak dapat mengalahkan Furihata yang sudah putus asa.

"Kuroko. Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa. Kau yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mencabut—ya 'kan? Karena itu, ini permintaanku yang terakhir." Suaranya semakin serius. Namun tubuhnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya genggaman tangan mereka yang semakin erat.

"Furihata-kun, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan satu lagi sahabatku. Tidak lagi." tolak Kuroko, sekaligus mencoba memberikan harapan pada sahabatnya untuk melanjutkan _kisah mereka_.

Namun suara itu terasa memaksa.

**"Kumohon."**

Kuroko masih tak bergeming. Furihata akhirnya mengumpulkan kekuatannya, bangkit dari bantalnya kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko erat.

**"Kumohon… Bila Akashi menghilang, izinkan aku untuk menghilang juga—setidaknya itu bisa membuatku merasa tetap di sampingnya."**

Saat itulah, Kuroko Tetsuya, malaikat yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun mengalirkan air mata tanpa dapat berhenti.

Sementara di selembar kertas, Furihata menggoreskan seluruh perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Kagami. Karena _emperor_ sudah menghilang, aku utus kau untuk menjadi penggantinya sementara, sampai ia kembali." tunjuk salah satu petinggi. Kagami menggigit bibir, ia tahu akan jadi begini. Karena pangkatnya tepat di bawah Akashi, sebagai panglima.

"Tunggu, saya keberatan." sanggah petinggi yang satu lagi.

"Itu benar. Menurut kesaksian banyak iblis, Kagami Taiga adalah pribadi yang sangat dekat dengan para malaikat."

"Bahkan menurut desas-desus, ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu malaikat besar di sana!"

—dan banyak argumentasi lainnya. Kagami mengeratkan kepalannya, ia tidak terima.

**"Memangnya kenapa?! Bukankah selama ini kita telah menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan para malaikat?! Apa salah jika aku berteman dengan mereka?! Bukankah begitu?! Aku—"**

"Ya, dulu memang begitu. Pada waktu pemerintahan _emperor—_Akashi Seijuurou." potong salah satu petinggi. "Kini tidak lagi. Berkat kejadian naas ini."

"Sudah kubilang kalian salah paham, Furihata tidak—"

**"Cinta-lah yang membawanya menuju kesengsaraan, Kagami Taiga."** Suara para petinggi mulai menegas. "Kami tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi."

…_Cih. Iblis-iblis tua itu…_

"Karena itu… Imayoshi, Susa. Kami serahkan pada kalian mulai sekarang. Imayoshi, gantikan Akashi menjadi pemimpin. Susa, gantikan Kagami sebagai panglima."

"Baik." Kedua iblis itu menunduk patuh,

"AP—MENGAPA AKU JUGA—" Kagami tidak terima posisinya digantikan. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak titah dari para tetinggi.

"Kagami Taiga, kami tidak bisa memiliki panglima perang yang memiliki empati terhadap para malaikat, itu akan membuat pasukan berkali-kali lebih lemah. Jika kau ingin posisimu kembali, maka hilangkan dulu perasaanmu. Camkan itu."

...

...

Seorang malaikat bersurai biru langit terduduk, menangis meraung-raung. Di sampingnya tombak cahaya mulai memudar. Sementara di hadapannya, malaikat bersurai brunet yang kehilangan kedua sayapnya terbaring tak bernyawa, hanya senyuman manis yang setia mengembang di wajahnya.

Damai. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Seakan tanpa beban memberatkan punggungnya.

Di waktu ia tidak sadar, suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan yang hangat terpapar cahaya senja tersebut. Sungguh bercahaya—bayangan yang semakin mendekat tersebut sungguh bercahaya. Hampir saja Kuroko tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Karena malaikat bersayap megah yang berdiri di hadapannya—

"Akashi…kun? Mengapa sayapmu... Putih bersih..."

Seorang malaikat putih bersurai kemerahan yang berkibar terpapar angin.

"Tetsuya… Ada apa ini? Di mana… Kouki?"

Kuroko terperanjat. Ia menulikan indranya, tidak ingin menjawab. Penasaran, Akashi melangkah menuju ranjang yang sunyi.

Mata heterokromnya membulat tidak percaya.

**"Kuroko, mengapa Kouki—"**

**"Akashi-kun, maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Ini… Permohonan darinya…"**

Iris heterokrom yang selalu tampak tenang itu terbelalak.

Saat itulah, Akashi meneriakkan kesedihannya, melepaskan segala kenangan yang menghimpitnya, meneteskan berjuta air mata—untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya.

* * *

...

...

"Tidak mungkin…" Kiyoshi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tidak, katakan kalau ini bohong. Hal sekejam ini, mengapa…

**"Inilah kenyataan."** Akashi tersenyum pilu kemudian beralih memandang Kuroko. "Kalau saja saat itu Tetsuya tidak menerimaku dengan hangat di tempat tinggalnya, mungkin aku sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kouki sekarang. Ya, bisa-bisa aku mencabut kedua sayapku sendiri. Syukurlah tidak."

Kuroko menunduk, wajahnya sendu. Kenangan yang menyakitkan itu terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Kenangan-kenangan itu—yang berusaha ia lupakan sejak lama.

"Nah, pada saat itulah aku menetapkan aturan di mana malaikat dan iblis dilarang untuk bersama—yang langsung disetujui oleh para iblis. Maaf ya jika aku jadi memberatkan hubungan kalian. Karena… Dulu pernah terulang lagi, 'kan? Sakurai itu… Makanya sekarang peraturan itu sangatlah ketat." Akashi meletakkan cangkir teh dan setangkai bunga _chamomile _di meja.

"Tetsuya juga. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu sekarang."

"Ti-tidak! Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Justru kau berguna untuk dunia ini." Kuroko menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada. "Syukurlah… Akashi-kun tidak menghilang saat itu."

Akashi kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Kiyoshi terdiam. Setelah mendengarkan cerita sang _emperor_, hatinya kembali penuh keraguan. Berdasarkan ceritanya, berdasarkan cerita Sakurai, maka…

**_Iblis dan malaikat… Takkan pernah dapat bersama_.**

.

"Yak, sekarang…" Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang empuk, kemudian melangkah mendekati Kiyoshi yang memandangnya ragu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, karena kau… Mirip denganku. Namun, peraturan adalah peraturan. Kau mengerti 'kan, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk pasrah. Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan tangan—tidak kuasa menghadapi kenyataan. Namun mereka berdua tahu, kalau 'hal ini' memang harus mereka hadapi.

"Aku mengerti. Namun sebelum itu… Bisakah anda… Mengizinkanku untuk bertemu Hanamiya, sekali lagi saja? Aku tidak ingin menghilang secara mendadak dari hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya _shock_."

Akashi menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Sayang sekali, sayapmu tinggal separuh saja. Itu berarti kau…"

**"Sudah, _emperor_. Tidak perlu kau bahas lagi. Aku tanpa keberatan akan menerimanya. Ini salahku juga, 'kan?"** Kiyoshi mencoba untuk tersenyum—walau hanya senyum palsu. Ia tidak ingin membuat _emperor_ khawatir dengan keadaannya sehingga bersikap tak adil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimmu ke bukit Utara malam hari nanti."

.

.

.

_Sepi. Sakit. Rindu. _Hanamiya Makoto, merasakan segala rasa yang merasuki dirinya. Walau ia mencoba memejamkan mata, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sepinya malam hari terasa menghimpitnya. Ia ingin bertemu Kiyoshi, sekarang juga.

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu kayu kamarnya diketuk. Hanamiya perlahan bangun dari ranjangnya, walau rasa sakit ini masih menusuk punggungnya. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Apa Riko?

"Siapa di sana?"

**"_Kira-kira siapa, Hanamiya?"_**

…Suara ini.

"Kiyo…shi? Kiyoshi, 'kan? Si bodoh itu? Aku tidak bermimpi, 'kan ya?" Hanamiya mengucek-ucek mata, memastikan ini kenyataan atau hanya bunga tidurnya.

**"_Duh, kejam sekali kau memanggilku bodoh. Tapi yah, ini Kiyoshi Teppei, kekasihmu."_**

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Hanamiya membuka pintu. Benar saja, yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kiyoshi Teppei tercinta—masih utuh, walau hanya dengan sebelah sayapnya. Ia tidak terluka. Segera saja, pasangan berbeda dunia itu saling berpelukan hangat.

"Dasar, lama sekali sih… Aku terus menunggumu, tahu. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa, dasar bodoh…" protes Hanamiya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sang kekasih, merasakan kehangatan tangannya. Ya, ini Kiyoshi yang biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Merasakan pelukan Hanamiya semakin erat, Kiyoshi terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… Habis berbincang-bincang dengan _emperor_. Soal masalah ini."

"…_Emperor? Emperor _yang itu?" Hanamiya memasang raut bingung, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman khas kekasihnya. Yah, Hanamiya tidak tahu sejak awal jadi Kiyoshi rasa ia harus menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Hmm… Kurasa harus kuceritakan dari awal, ya?"

.

.

"Tetsuya… Aku mau tanya sesuatu." ujar sang _emperor_ ketika malaikat manis bersurai biru itu tengah membereskan buku-buku yang berceceran di meja. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia mengangguk pelan.

Merasa permintaannya diterima, Akashi melanjutkan, **"Apa kau benar-benar tidak masalah mengurusku di dunia ini?"**

Kuroko terperanjat, beberapa buku tebal jatuh dari pelukannya. Menenangkan diri, ia mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang _emperor_. Kelihatannya ia begitu serius menanyakan hal ini.

"…Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"…"

"Lagipula… Aku yang memutuskan membawamu ke tempatku, aku juga yang mengabulkan _permintaan _Furihata-kun, jadi…"

"…Bagaimana dengan **_Kagami_**?"

Sang _emperor—_Akashi nampak belum puas.

…

"…Kagami-kun tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah sekarang, Akashi-kun." jawab malaikat manis itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi masih belum puas dengan jawaban seperti itu.

**"Ada. Jangan pura-pura membohongiku, Tetsuya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dariku, untuk diketahui berdua saja. Ada hubungannya dengan masalah Kouki, kah? Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Dan lagi, aku tidak melihat Kagami bersamamu sedetikpun sejak _malam itu_."** Kembali ia bertanya panjang lebar. Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku-buku tebal di dekapannya.

"…"

Tidak, ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini. Kuroko Tetsuya, merasa dirinya ingin lari dari kenyataan—walau sesungguhnya ia sudah lari.  
Tidak, tidak, ini bukan masalah yang harus diketahui Akashi.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku belum dapat menjawabnya… Belum sekarang."

.

.

.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi dia selama ini memimpin di sini, lalu kau akan memecahkan masalah ini dengannya, begitu?" Hanamiya menempelkan jarinya di dagu, mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kiyoshi hanya dapat tersenyum, senyum yang terasa sedih.

"…Ya."

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang suram, Hanamiya menautkan alisnya. "Hei! Mengapa muram begitu, sih? Bagus dong ada yang mau membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini! Petinggi, lagi 'kan! Seharusnya kau lebih—"

**"Hanamiya."**

Suara bariton itu memotong ucapannya. Hanamiya menjadi tidak dapat berkutik tatkala Kiyoshi memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu serius. Sebenarnya ada apa…?"

"A-Apa, sih?"

Telapak tangan besar itu meraih lengan Hanamiya, menariknya agar kembali jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi, itu mengejutkan sang iblis. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya, pelukan Kiyoshi yang melingkari tubuhnya semakin menyesakkan.

"Ki-Kiyoshi? Ada apa? Sakit—"

"Hanamiya, aku mohon… **Biarkan aku _melakukannya_?**"

**…_Eh?_**

…

Mengerti maksud sang kekasih, pipi _ricotta _Hanamiya memerah sewarna mawar. Sebentar, saat terlalu banyak hal yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya, lalu mengapa mendadak Kiyoshi meminta hal seperti ini? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ah—tidak bisa, ya? Aku mengerti, dalam kondisi tubuhmu yang parah seperti ini, tidak mungkin kita bisa _melakukannya_. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu merasa kesakitan. Namun, aku… Aku…"

Terdengar begitu memohon.

"…Hanamiya…?"

Kiyoshi memandang bingung saat iblis kekasihnya itu mendadak menelungkup pipinya dengan dua tangan. Tangan yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Kiyoshi, dasar bodoh, bukannya kau yang bilang?" ucapnya setengah terkekeh. **"Seluruh bagian diriku… Milikmu seorang. Jadi, kau pikir permintaan seperti ini akan kutolak—setelah kau benar-benar memohon seperti itu?"**

"Eh-?"

Kedua iris kecoklatan Kiyoshi semakin membulat tatkala Hanamiya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang—membuka satu per satu helaian kain yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia tersenyum, seakan tanpa beban.

Walau dengan sayap yang hampir seluruhnya hancur itu… Ia tetap menerima permintaannya. Entah karena tubuhnya yang juga menginginkannya… Atau karena perasaannya.

**"Kemarilah, Kiyoshi."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

**Fiuuuh, bagian dua kisah emperor selesai juga, otsukareee~ ini sebenernya bagian yang sama dari chap yang kemarin, tapi karena kayaknya kepanjangan, jadi dipotong dua deh lulululu~**

**Ah ya, aku nggak pengen ada yang salah faham sama hubungannya Akashi, sih :') jadi, pada awal dia masih iblis, sama Furi, waktu jadi malaikat sama Kuroko. Adil kan? Adil ga? /ngacirkepojokan/ soalnya gapengen bikin satu pair aja kan reader-tachi ada yang mau AKR sama AKF QwQ**

**Yah okee, ini hampir mencapai salah satu ending. Kalau ada yang masih penasaran sama Kuroko, maybe bakal dijelasin di chap depan. Untung aja chap ini lagi semangat ngetiknya, kan sebenernya nyambung sama chap kemarin tapi dipotong :'D**

**Oke tidak perlu lama-lama, mari balas ripiu :3**

**.**

**Kurotori Rei**

Uwaaa, jangan, diusir ke pelukan Susa aja xD /hush/ ah, deduanya ada kok untuk keadilan :'D itu gara2 perkembangan hatinya gituuu~ oke ini bagian 2 dari chap yang kemarin xD

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

Iya, udah jadi malaikat... Hana-chan tinggal menunggu sang kekasih pulang ya eaaaak xD hmm, gimana ya? Mending baca aja deh lanjutannya ini xD

**Mey Chan Love Kagami 5862**

Kagami baru aja muncul di sini, pas banget ya xD iya, hana-chan tinggal tunggu Kiyoshi pulang, ya. Imayoshi walau bisa suka sama banyak orang tapi nggak peka-peka niih XD doakan mereka ya~ fufufu~ ah, baik furi-chan maupun kuro-chan ada kok disini, biar adil xD Kemanaaa kemaanaa kemaaanaaaa /hush/ oke, ini lanjutannya :3

**Cookie Kouki Cookies**

Susa selalu menyimpan dalam hati :') hee, belum tentu AKR kok, baca ya~ xD Sakurai nggak peka, Imayoshi juga nggak peka. Semuanya nggak peka ya xD Imayoshi juga maruk sih...eh nggak deh, dia cuma lagi galau :') Bisa bisaaa wwww

**Ryuki chan**

Salam kenal, ryuki :3/ yaaay, lama nunggu ya x'D /nangis/ Akashi memang kereen xD dan, yang mau AKF ada kok disini~

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	15. Satu Sayap Lagi

_Aku sama seperti mereka—Emperor, juga pemimpin yang sekarang  
Mencintai malaikat suci,  
tanpa tahu perasaan itu akan berakibat fatal bagi segalanya_

_Jadilah aku di sini, terkekang selamanya di ujung dunia  
Tanpa seorangpun sudi menemani  
Hanya karena… Aku memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk dari dunia sana._

_Ah, mengapa? Mengapa hidupku harus seperti ini?  
Tapi, walau aku tahu bahwa takdirku akan seperti ini…_

_Aku takkan berhenti mencintainya, yang juga mencintaiku sepenuh hati_

_._

_Aku sama seperti mereka—Furihata-kun, juga Sakurai-san  
Mencintai iblis dengan jiwa membara,  
tanpa tahu perasaan itu akan berakibat fatal bagi segalanya_

_Jadilah aku di sini, menjadi malaikat yang bisu  
Melaksanakan pekerjaan bagai robot—pekerjaan yang sungguh kejam  
Hanya karena… Aku tidak dapat menggapainya yang berada di dunia sana._

_Ah, mengapa? Mengapa hidupku harus seperti ini?  
Tapi, walau aku tahu bahwa takdirku akan seperti ini…_

_Aku takkan berhenti mencintainya, yang juga mencintaiku sepenuh hati_

_._

_Wahai Tuhan,  
apakah kami dapat bertemu kembali?_

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ichiban no Takaramono by LiSA**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M untuk yang asem asem itu /apa/**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, AoSaku, dan banyak pairing lainnya /heh/**

**.**  
**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

.

.

.

**"_Kau harus melimpahinya dengan cinta, Kuroko. Aku tahu—kau tidak bisa menggantikan Furihata, tapi berusahalah."_**

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat. Berkat kejadian tadi siang, ia jadi memikirkan yang macam-macam. Ia jadi memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lupakan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Akashi menceritakan masa lalunya—berarti masa lalu Kuroko juga. Tentu saja dengan otomatis otaknya akan merekam kembali memori-memori yang pernah ada.

Sepi, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lilin yang menari-nari. Perlahan jemarinya membalik halaman demi halaman, menyerap satu per satu kata yang tertulis dalam buku di tangannya—

—sebuah _diary _masa lalu.

**"Tetsuya, kau belum tidur?"** tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, menimbulkan derit yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko menutup bukunya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kurasa aku akan membaca buku sebentar."

"Oh." Akashi meletakkan tatakan lilin di meja, kemudian mendekati Kuroko yang tengah terduduk diam di ranjang, tangannya memegangi sesuatu dengan erat. Dari sampulnya, mungkin buku itu sudah berumur bertahun-tahun—tapi tetap ia rawat sampai sekarang. "_Diary?_"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, kau tahu 'kan dulu aku sering menulis _diary_, lalu berhenti saat 'malam itu'… Kupikir tidak salah kalau aku melanjutkan kebiasaan itu lagi."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, jangan malam-malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Akashi meraih kembali tatakan lilinnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar sang _baby blue_. "Aku tidur duluan, Tetsuya. Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur, Akashi-kun."

…

'_Surai kemerahan Akashi-kun yang berkibar, kulitnya yang berubah jingga karena terpapar cahaya lilin… Entah mengapa selalu membuatku teringat dengan dia… Kagami-kun.'_

Sayang, ia tahu waktu takkan kembali.

.

.

.

"Hangatnyaa~!" Sakurai membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal dengan senang. "Beda sekali dengan ruanganku yang dulu, yang itu terlalu dingin dan penuh besi."

Aomine memijit pelipisnya. Dasar, Sakurai yang biasanya terlihat melankolis bisa juga kekanakan seperti ini. "Yah… Aku yang membolehkanmu tinggal di kamarku, sih, tapi jangan langsung lompat ke ranjangku juga."

"Ah, maaf, Aomine-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yah… Mu-mulai saat ini kamarku 'kan kamarmu juga. Tapi, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan? Aku hanya ada satu ranjang _medium size_, sih…"

Di _mansion _ini, iblis setara Aomine memang mendapat ruangan berukuran sedang. Satu ranjang _medium-sized_, lemari, meja tulis dan sedikit tempat kosong untuk menyimpan barang-barang. Kamar pribadi Aomine ini terasa hangat karena diterangi cahaya lilin yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Di luar jendela ada balkon untuk melihat sekitar.

Tapi, _fallen angel _bersurai brunet itu tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Tidak masalah buatku. Aku juga… Lebih nyaman jika tidur ditemani orang lain, hehehe… Maaf, apa terlalu kekanakan, ya?" ia terkekeh pelan sembari merengkuh bantal. Aomine menjadi sedikit salah tingkah melihat wajah manis Sakurai tersenyum kepadanya.

Melihat senyum Sakurai, mendadak ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Penting sekali, ia harus memberitahukannya sekarang juga.

"Ah ya, Ryou, aku harus menceritakan ini padamu. Kupikir kau yang menyukai Imayoshi akan mengerti. Jadi begini, ada temanku yang diasingkan karena—"

Suara nafas samar-samar terdengar.

"Geh! Sudah tidur, ternyata. Dasar, di saat penting seperti ini…" Aomine menarik selimutnya kemudian menutupi tubuh sang _fallen angel _yang tidur dengan senyum mengembang dan pipi sewarna darah. Aomine tidak kuasa membangunkannya yang tengah terlelap. Entahlah, rasanya ia tidak dapat melawan wajah tidur itu.

**"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Ryou. Biarkan malam melepaskan segala kesedihanmu. Karena kau tahu—aku menyukaimu yang tersenyum seperti ini."** Bisiknya, tanpa ada jawaban. Tangan _tan_nya perlahan menyampirkan poni brunet Sakurai, mengecup lembut dahinya.

**"Aku menunggu senyummu esok hari."**

.

.

.

_Sakit, punggungnya sakit sekali, perih._

_Namun, rasa sakit ini tak dapat mengalahkan perasaannya._

Hanamiya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kiyoshi, mencoba meredam segala yang ia rasakan di bahu sang kekasih. Walaupun ini Kiyoshi yang sama, walaupun ini sentuhannya yang seperti biasa, tapi…

Ada yang berbeda.

**'_Mengapa… Rasanya mengandung kesedihan. Kiyoshi, ada apa denganmu…?'_**

"Kiyoshi, kau kenapa? _Nh_—ada yang terjadi dengan _emperor_?" tanyanya di sela aktivitas malam hari mereka. Memang, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, jadi ia harus menanyakannya. Mungkin setidaknya dapat membantu meringankan masalahnya.

"Hah… Apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu, Hanamiya? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" Kiyoshi bertanya balik, tidak menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya.

"A-Akh! Mmn…Habisnya—nh! Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Kiyoshi! Ayolah, jangan membuatku banyak pikiran. Jangan membuatku memikirkan masalah kita, masalah _emperor—_"

"Hanamiya…" Kiyoshi memajukan wajahnya kemudian menelungkup pipi _ricotta _kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan, mengecup singkat keningnya. "Tolong, jangan pikirkan masalah itu. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku—jangan lihat hal yang lain, cukup pandang aku saja."

"Kiyoshi…"

**_'Ternyata memang, ada sesuatu yang salah darinya. Ia seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun, apa itu, aku tidak tahu.'_**

.

Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka mainkan. Tubuhnya perih, sakit, lelah, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah melakukannya dengan Kiyoshi. Ini soal perasaannya, bukan soal fisiknya, 'kan?

Langit sudah mulai terang, matahari mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kiyoshi 'kan sudah pulang, jadi ia bisa bersanta—

"Lho, kau mau ke mana lagi, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang memandang bingung, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku… Masih harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan _emperor_, aku sudah berjanji akan kembali ketika fajar menyingsing."

"Begitu…" Hanamiya menundukkan wajahnya, ekspresinya berubah sedih. "Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi… Di sini?"

**_'Mengapa… Ia terlihat seperti akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, di mana aku tak dapat menggapainya?'_**

"Ah—" Melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu, Kiyoshi membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengelus lembut pipi sang kekasih. "Ayolah Hanamiya, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tahu aku lemah menghadapi wajah itu. Bisa-bisa urusanku takkan selesai."

_Ya, mungkin akan lebih baik jika segalanya tidak selesai hari ini._

"Aku tahu, tapi…" Hanamiya mencengkram kedua bahu Kiyoshi, memandangnya dengan wajah penuh arti. Wajah sedih—wajah tidak ingin kehilangan. Ia tahu berat untuk berpisah walau sebentar saja, namun ia tidak bisa melawan titah _emperor_.

**"…Kau akan kembali lagi ke tempatku berada, 'kan ya? Kau akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini—rumah kita berdua? Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"**

Iris kecoklatan itu membulat, namun tak lama tergantikan oleh senyum yang rasanya takkan memudar.

**"Aku selalu bersamamu, Hanamiya."**

"Kau tidak menjawab dengan benar." Hanamiya menggembungkan pipinya. Kiyoshi tertawa datar.

"Berdoa saja."

Dan segala kekhawatirannya tertelan dalam satu ciuman.

.

.

.

"Matahari mulai terbit, ya." gumam Akashi sembari menengok ke balik tirai jendela. Di wajahnya tertuliskan berbagai macam perasaan—cemas, takut, ingin hari ini cepat berlalu—segalanya. Ya, hari ini adalah _hari itu._

"Kiyoshi Teppei… Sebentar lagi saatnya. Aku harus membangunkan Tetsuya."

_Kreeet_

Perlahan pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka, menampilkan penghuninya yang masih terlelap di meja tulis. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah menulis _diary _malamnya jadi ia tertidur. Akashi menghela napas pelan.

'_Yah, masih ada waktu sebentar, mungkin dia akan kubiarkan istirahat sebentar lagi.'_

"Ng?"

Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang bertekstur tebal. Ini 'kan, kalau tidak salah…

**"Buku _diary _milik Tetsuya."**

Tentu saja, ia penasaran dengan isinya. Ia tidak ingin melanggar privasi sang _baby blue _begitu saja—tapi tetap saja… Ia penasaran apa yang Kuroko goreskan di buku _diary _itu setiap hari. Karena ya, _diary _itu sama saja dengan gambaran perasaan, 'kan? Sedikit saja…

"Kalau hanya sebentar, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

.

_Srek_. Perlahan jemarinya membuka _diary _tebal itu secara acak. Tidak peduli hari apa, ia hanya ingin membacanya sedikit saja. Lagipula, ini catatan masa lalu, 'kan? Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu.

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat segala perasaan yang Kuroko ekspresikan dalam kata-kata di _diary_nya.

**'_Hari ini sibuk sekali. Nijimura-san dilimpahi banyak pekerjaan, jadi aku harus membantunya. Syukurlah sore ini aku bisa bertemu Kagami-kun, setidaknya itu akan meringankan lelahku.'_**

Hari selanjutnya.

**'_Kagami-kun dan Akashi-kun hari ini bertengkar lagi, duh! Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Karena walau bertengkar, kupikir mereka sedikit mirip…'_**

Lompat ke minggu selanjutnya.

**'_Tebak, diary! Hari ini Kagami-kun membawakan bunga yang hanya tumbuh di dunianya di tempat tertentu saja. Walau ia bilang bukan apa-apa sih, tapi penampilannya yang acakadul menjelaskan semuanya. Ah, aku rela jika mati dalam keadaan bahagia seperti ini.'_**

Akashi semakin penasaran, ia membalik halaman demi halaman buku _diary_ dengan cepat, melihat catatan yang penting-penting saja.

"Jadi, Tetsuya selalu… Memiliki rasa seperti ini terhadap Taiga?"

Beberapa hari sebelum berakhirnya _diary_.

**'_I…Ini tidak dapat dipercaya, diary. Hari ini sungguh… Sungguh mengejutkan, sekaligus membuatku senang. Rasanya segala permohonanku terkabulkan—Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun yang itu, hari ini mengatakan padaku bahwa ia men—'_**

**"Akashi-kun?"** Sang _emperor _terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari samping tubuhnya. Ini gawat, Kuroko sudah terbangun. Langsung saja Akashi menutup buku tebal itu.

"Te-Tetsuya. Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Kuroko mengernyit. "Akashi-kun… Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bukuku? Kau tidak membaca isinya 'kan… Ya?"

_Sial._

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia membaca _diary _milik sang _baby blue_. Lagipula, sudah seharusnya ia menanyakan hal sepenting ini padanya. Ini harus ia tanyakan, demi memecahkan masalah beberapa tahun lalu.

_Ya, harus._

"Tetsuya… Jangan bilang kalau catatan-catatan di _diary _inilah sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Akashi tegas sembari kembali membalik _diary _milik malaikat tangan kanannya. **"Selama ini… Kau merasakan seperti ini… Terhadap Taiga?"**

Iris _sapphire _di hadapannya membulat sempurna. Tak lama, Kuroko mulai menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan wajah di baliknya. Ia tetap diam seribu bahasa. Lama kelamaan Akashi kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

**"Apakah aku _mengganggu_ hubunganmu?"**

"…"

"Tetsuya, kumohon jawab. Aku tidak masalah jawaban apapun yang kau berikan, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua setelah Kouki menghilang dari sini." Nada suaranya melembut—karena ia tahu jika ia tetap memaksa Kuroko takkan mau menjawabnya.

"…Itu… Hanya cerita masa lalu, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ini bukan urusan Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, jika ini urusan salah satu dari kita berempat, maka ini urusanku juga." ucap sang _emperor_ setengah memaksa. Oh ayolah, ini urusannya juga, kau tahu! Apa yang terjadi setelah itu, wajar jika ia menanyakannya, 'kan?

"Kubilang, ini bukan urusan yang harus dipikirkan Akashi-kun…" suara lembutnya mulai bergetar.

"Tapi, Tetsuya—"

**"KAU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN AKU MAUPUN KAGAMI-KUN, AKASHI!"**

…

Terucapkan juga.

Melihat Akashi yang kaget—memandangnya tidak percaya, Kuroko kembali ke kesadarannya. Refleks kedua tangannya membekap mulut—apa yang ia teriakkan barusan?!

"Hah? Akashi-kun… Maaf, aku… Aku…"

**"…Kau selalu menahannya selama ini?"** Akashi melangkah kemudian menepuk pelan kepala sang _baby blue_. "Aku tahu, pasti berat. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini—aku malah menyusahkanmu."

Kuroko tersentak, memandang balik iris heterokrom milik sang _emperor_. "Itu tidak benar! Hari ini… Aku hanya sedikit emosional saja, karena cerita itu."

"Kau tidak perlu sok kuat dan menyembunyikannya, Tetsuya." Nada bicaranya menegas. "Akan kubantu kau agar dapat bertemu dengannya kembali."

"Ta-tapi—bagaimana caranya?" Sang _baby blue _nampak tak begitu yakin, namun Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku ini _emperor_, aku pernah menjadi pemimpin dua dunia, serahkan saja padaku. Aku yakin ia juga sedang berada di suatu tempat, menunggumu. Nah, sekarang bersiap-siaplah, kita harus segera memulai kegiatan hari ini."

"Baiklah…" Kuroko menyeka air matanya yang sempat mengalir. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak setara dengan pertolonganmu padaku, Tetsuya."

* * *

.

.

.

**"Aku datang, Akashi. Sesuai janjiku."** Pakaiannya yang agak panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Kiyoshi Teppei, berdiri di depan _mansion_ Akashi tanpa setitikpun keraguan. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Akashi menoleh, kemudian merespon,

"Kau datang juga—memang kau bukan pengecut." gumamnya sembari tersenyum pahit. "Jadi? Bagaimana salam perpisahanmu dengan Hanamiya kemarin? Begitu mengharukan, kah?"

Kiyoshi mengeratkan kepalannya.

"Tidak—aku tidak mampu mengatakan padanya. Tapi aku tidak berkata padanya _akan kembali_. Hanya _aku akan selalu bersamanya_—hatiku ini."

Akashi mendengus. "…Begitu. Pilihan cerdas." Merapikan poninya yang terpapar angin, Akashi mempersilahkan Kiyoshi masuk ke dalam _mansion_nya. "Ayo masuk, urusanmu kuserahkan pada Tetsuya. Aku takkan ikut campur—karena sesungguhnya, itu bisa mengingatkanku pada Kouki. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal menyakitkan lagi."

"…Baiklah. Di halaman belakang, ya?"

"Ya, di hamparan bunga-bunga di belakang _mansion_…"

_'Ya, tempat di mana aku, Kouki, Tetsuya dan Taiga biasa berkumpul bersama. Tempat yang penuh kenangan, tempat yang penuh pertemuan dan perpisahan.'_

.

**"Ah, Kiyoshi-san."** Kuroko yang tengah menuang teh melati ke cangkir menyadari kedatangannya. "Kukira Kiyoshi-san tidak akan datang. Aku juga tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini, karena itu…" Kuroko menunduk sendu. Akashi menghela napas.

"Tidak banyak malaikat yang diberi kekuatan untuk mencabut, Tetsuya. Lagipula, Kiyoshi sudah menetapkan pilihannya." ujar Akashi. Kiyoshi mengangguk yakin.

"Begitu. Um… Akashi-san, kau bisa kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk. Kiyoshi-san, kemarilah, aku ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang denganmu sebelum _melakukannya_."

**"—berbincang-bincang?"**

.

Wangi teh melati ini begitu kentara. Dari wanginya saja, Kiyoshi dapat tahu kalau Kuroko terlalu banyak menambahkan gula—karena sekarang ia tengah gugup, itu pasti. Walau ini pekerjaannya yang biasa, ia tetap saja tidak menyukainya. Apalagi ia harus menahan kekuatan agar tidak menyakiti seseorang seperti Kiyoshi—yang sebenarnya berusaha meraih kebahagiaan.

"—_Tiramisu_?"

"Ya. Kue dari dunia manusia. Dalam salah satu bahasa di dunia manusia, artinya '_izinkan aku pergi ke surga_'. Doa agar seseorang yang menghilang dari dunia dapat meraih kebahagiaan abadi." ujar Kuroko sembari memotong kecil kue manis tersebut. Kiyoshi tertegun.

"Dasar… Kau ini sebenarnya tidak tega, ya?" Kiyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedang Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Yah… Karena yang Kiyoshi-san lakukan berdasarkan cinta, 'kan? Sebenarnya… Aku sedikit mengerti soal itu. Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang. Soal itu."

"Soal itu?"

.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat rerumputan dan sekumpulan bunga menari-nari. Kuroko masih saja diam, kedua matanya terpejam dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Entahlah, mungkin di lubuk hatinya ia tengah mempersiapkan apa yang akan ia ceritakan.

Beberapa saat, barulah ia kembali berkicau,

"Ya. Waktu itu, belum semuanya kuceritakan… Yang kemarin kuceritakan adalah cerita tentang Akashi-kun." ucapnya seraya merangkai beberapa tangkai krisandi pangkuannya. "Sekarang akan kuceritakan tentang masa laluku. Asal Kiyoshi-san tahu… **Aku sedikit mirip dengan Kiyoshi-san.**"

"…Mirip?"

Jemarinya berhenti membentuk mahkota krisan. Perlahan bibir merah muda itu kembali bergerak, membentuk kalimat. **"Ya. Sebenarnya aku juga… Sempat jatuh cinta pada iblis. Awalnya memang aku merasa ia mengganggu, namun lama kelamaan… Kau juga pasti tahu rasa itu 'kan, Kiyoshi-san?"**

"Ah—mencintai iblis?" Kiyoshi agak kaget, separuh tidak percaya. Namun Kuroko mengangguk, meyakinkannya.

"Itu benar, Kiyoshi-san. Namanya Kagami Taiga. Namun, tidak seperti Kiyoshi-san, aku tidak dapat memperjuangkan cintaku… Karena beberapa hal."

"Eh…?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Flashback_**

**_._**

"Begitu ya, ternyata Furihata memang tidak bisa tertolong lagi…" Kagami menutup wajah sedihnya dengan telapaknya yang besar, menahan pelupuknya agar tidak segera menumpahkan air. "Aku… Merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini. Ini salahku… Karena itu kita takkan bisa berkumpul berempat lagi…"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, kemudian menggenggam tangan _tan_ sang iblis. "Itu tidak benar, Kagami-kun. Ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula, aku yang diminta Furihata-kun untuk 'meringankan bebannya'…"

"Kau juga tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu, Kuroko. Ngomong-ngomong… Bagaimana keadaan Akashi?" tanya Kagami lagi, Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya muram.

"Akashi-kun… Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku, karena jika ia sendirian, kurasa akan berbahaya bagi tubuhnya—tidak, lebih pada mentalnya. Sekarang ia masih saja mengunci diri di kamarnya." jelas Kuroko pada Kagami yang ber 'ooh' pelan.

**"Dia pasti sangat _shock_."** ucap sang iblis merah cemas. "Kuroko… Kini giliranmu berperan untuk menghiburnya. Kumohon, jangan biarkan Akashi menghadapi hal seperti ini sendiri. Walau ia terlihat tegar dari luar, aku mengenalnya baik—dia pasti akan kesulitan bangkit tanpa dorongan."

"…Aku tahu itu."

.

Perlahan angin berhembus, menyusup melalui kehangatan kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam erat. Keduanya sama-sama diam, hanya memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang kecil berkilauan. Masing-masing dari mereka merasakan sakit—bukan fisik, ini sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sampai pada akhirnya Kuroko merasakan genggaman tangan Kagami mengerat. Menoleh, iblis bersurai merah dan hitam itu berkilat-kilat matanya. Karena lapisan cair yang hampir tak terbendung lagi.

"Sial, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita menyadari perasaan masing-masing." Suara yang biasanya tegas itu mulai bergetar hebat. "Sial sial, mengapa kita berempat harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Kagami-kun…?"

Mendadak Kagami mencengkram kedua bahu Kuroko dengan cepat—membuat pemiliknya memekik kaget, sedikit kesakitan. Ada apa? Kuroko sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Hanya saja Kagami terasa berbeda, ia seperti tengah menahan sesuatu—atau merelakan sesuatu yang berat.

**"Kuroko, mungkin ini permintaanku yang terakhir."** ucapnya dengan napas berat. **"Kau harus melimpahi Akashi dengan cinta, Kuroko. Dia tengah dilanda kesakitan tanpa ampun, ia membutuhkan dukungan! Aku tahu—tahu betul kalau kau tidak bisa menggantikan Furihata, tapi kumohon berusahalah. Kumohon kembalikan dia menjadi Akashi yang seperti dulu."**

Kuroko membulatkan _sapphire _kembarnya.

"Ta-tapi Kagami-kun, itu mustahil. Karena kau tahu sendiri, yang kucintai adalah—"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Itu yang kukatakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu, 'kan?!" Kagami memeluk sahabat sekaligus malaikat terkasihnya yang kini merona. "Karena sampai kapanpun, aku juga akan merasa begitu."

"Kagami-kun…"

_Pelukannya semakin erat saja. Apa benar ia ingin aku lebih memerhatikan Akashi-kun ketimbang dirinya? Apakah hatinya kuat menerima segala ini? Padahal, baru beberapa hari lalu ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku..._

…

**"Namun, kasus kali ini berbeda, Kuroko." **Kembali ia berkicau.** "Saat ini, yang membutuhkan lebih banyak cinta adalah Akashi, bukan aku. Aku rela jika itu untuk mengembalikannya seperti Akashi yang semula. Jadi…"**

_Mengapa, Kagami-kun? Mengapa kau mengatakan hal ini?_

**"Kumohon, Kuroko. Kumohon."**

_Lagi. Sama seperti permintaan Furihata-kun di akhir hayatnya._

Kuroko menutup setengah _sapphire_nya yang mulai berurai air mata. Mengapa? Mengapa Kagami bisa-bisanya meminta hal seperti ini, setelah mereka berdua saling mengakui perasaan yang mereka rasakan adalah sama? Mengapa—walau biasanya ia selalu bersemangat dan tidak mau kalah…Mengapa Kagami selalu memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh kelembutan? Mengapa?

…

"Kagami-kun…" air mulai mengalir di pipi porselennya. "…Baiklah, aku akan menyanggupinya sebisaku." ucap Kuroko akhirnya. Kagami tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga sesungguhnya tidak tahu apakah kita akan diizinkan bertemu kembali… Setelah terjadinya kasus naas seperti ini." Ini dia. Nadanya yang sudah putus asa. "Yah, walau aku menyesal tidak mengatakannya padamu lebih awal, jadi kita juga dapat berhubungan lebih lama… Segalanya telah berlalu, 'kan ya?"

"Kagami-kun…"

Kedua dahi saling menempel. Tak ada satupun yang rela menjauh.

**"Jadi… Kurasa ini akhirnya, ya? Mungkin memang benar, cinta antara iblis dan malaikat takkan terwujud."**

.

_Tes. Tes._

"Ukh—" Kuroko tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi. Sedih, ini terlalu menyedihkan. Mengapa cinta mereka selalu terbatasi seperti ini? Mengapa ia tidak segera menyadari debaran yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam dadanya? Mengapa… Dunia harus sekejam ini pada mereka?

Di sela musim yang mulai berubah, setetes air mata jatuh. Dengan lembut tangan _tan _itu mengusapnya, tak ingin menyakiti _yang terkasihnya_ lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak mau. Namun, ia sendiri menyembunyikannya, dengan memandang langit yang begitu luas.

'_Aku pernah melihat mimpi di mana kita dapat terus bersama—sesuatu yang juga diharapkan oleh banyak pasangan. Namun itu hanya permintaanku yang egois, 'kan? Itu hanya permohonanku yang memilukan, 'kan? Maaf—tapi apa yang dapat kita lakukan dalam batasan seperti ini?'_

"Kumohon, Kuroko. Jangan menangis lagi. Bila sebegitu sulitnya melupakan diriku, maka pelan-pelan saja." pinta Kagami setengah terkekeh—yang terasa sedih. Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian menyeka air matanya, membuat sang iblis tersenyum hangat.

**"Kalau begitu, ciuman terakhir untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?"**

**.**

**_Flashback End_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

...

"Begitukah yang terjadi? Aku… Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Kiyoshi berucap lirih. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kosong di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, Kiyoshi-san. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan pengalamanku. Yah, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana ia berada, apakah masih berada di dunianya atau tidak." Tangan terampilnya kembali menyusun krisan sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk mahkota. **"Karena itu, aku jadi tahu… Hubungan malaikat dan iblis takkan terwujud. Seperti sekarang ini juga, 'kan?"**

"Ahaha, kau benar…" Kiyoshi tertawa miris. "Kalau begitu… Mau apa lagi. Memang sudah sepantasnya."

Kuroko kembali tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kiyoshi-san… Apa kau siap melakukannya sekarang? Kalaupun belum, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

**"Tidak, kau tidak perlu menunggu, Kuroko."** Kiyoshi pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menuju rerumputan yang berdesir. **"Aku siap dengan apapun yang harus kuterima. Sebagai hukuman. Namun juga sebagai tanda… Aku pernah mencintainya. Sungguh, itulah hal yang paling kusyukuri sepanjang hidupku."**

.

.

**_PRANG_**

Sebuah _mug _berukuran sedang jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sementara iblis yang sendirian di ruangan itu, mengerang kesakitan seakan tengah terbakar api yang paling panas. Bukan hanya panas—luka-luka mulai terbentuk di sekitar sayapnya yang hampir habis.

Tidak—ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berakhir begitu saja seperti ini. Ia belum meraih Kiyoshi. Ia belum dapat… Bersama dengannya.

"Kiyoshi—Kumohon cepat kembali, aku akan menahan rasa sakit apapun hingga kita bisa… Ukh—bersama…"

Namun rasa sakit itu tetap mencengkram tubuhnya.

"_AAAAAAAKH!_"

.

Dunia kembali menjadi gelap. Pingsan? Apa dirinya tidak sadarkan diri? Apakah sudah berada di dunia _sana _sekarang? Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, mendadak kegelapan itu menyilaukannya. Seberkas cahaya mulai bersinar dari titik terujung pandangannya.

Cahaya… Mulai mengisi kegelapan.

...

**'_Wahai iblis yang tengah mencinta, pilihlah.'_**

**'_Pilihlah.'_**

Mendadak suara-suara aneh merasuki kesadarannya.

**'_Apa kau ingin tetap seperti ini… Atau kau ingin hidup sebagai malaikat? Jika kau memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini, aku akan mengembalikan sayapmu ke bentuk semula, kau bisa kembali ke dunia asalmu, dunia iblis. Sebaliknya, jika kau memilih menjadi malaikat, aku akan memberimu dua sayap putih yang lebih indah dan bercahaya dari apapun, penghargaan dari kesabaran dan rasa cintamu selama ini.'_**

"E…Eh?" Awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud suara yang memanggilnya tersebut, namun…

Jika di sana ada dua pilihan, sudah pasti ia akan memilih pilihan yang terbaik baginya, terbaik untuk sekitarnya, pilihan yang dapat memberinya kebahagiaan…

…Yang selama ini ia harapkan dari lubuk hatinya.

"A…Aku…"

**_'Itu sudah pasti, aku akan menyusulmu, Kiyoshi Teppei_.'**

...

...

Seorang malaikat yang telah kehilangan kedua sayapnya tertidur tenang di tengah rerumputan dan bunga-bunga, untuk selamanya. Wajahnya damai dan bibirnya tersenyum, air matanya perlahan mengering, seakan terbawa pergi angin yang berhembus perlahan.

Kuroko, sang malaikat pencabut bersurai biru langit, mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir, meletakkan sepiring _Tiramisu _dan memakaikan mahkota krisan kepada sang malaikat brunet yang kini telah menutup mata.

**"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Kiyoshi-san. Kau telah melakukan hal baik untuk dunia ini. Terima kasih banyak…"**

Hembusan nafasnya yang samar takkan lagi terdengar. Senyumnya yang hangat bak mentari takkan lagi memancarkan sinarnya. Hatinya yang selembut sutra takkan dapat menolong orang-orang di sekitarnya lagi.

Kiyoshi Teppei, takkan dapat kembali lagi.

Perlahan terdengar banyak langkah dari kejauhan. Yang pertama adalah Aida Riko dan teman-teman malaikatnya, semuanya menahan kesedihan agar tidak terpantul di wajah mereka—semua berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan, mereka yang mendapat kabar entah dari mana—kemungkinan besar dari Akashi—Aomine dan Sakurai, yang kini bergenggaman erat, berusaha mengusir duka.

Pagi hari ini, dunia kehilangan salah satu malaikat yang berpengaruh dalam kelangsungannya.

.

Di tengah kesedihan itu, sebuah cahaya memancar dari balik gerbang _mansion_. Cahaya yang terang dan indah, jauh lebih indah dari apapun. Biasan cahaya putihnya bak aurora yang mengisi langit, iris kehijauan itu membuat semua mata terhipnotis saat melihatnya, sementara bulu-bulu sayap megahnya putih bersih, perlahan menuju tempat mereka berada.

Semua yang ada di sana tercengang. Tidak, mereka hampir tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatan mereka. Siapa sangka malaikat suci yang berdiri di hadapan mereka… Sebelumnya adalah iblis yang menahan luka di tubuhnya? **_Hanamiya Makoto_**—begitulah namanya.

"Kiyo…shi? Di mana?" Ia mencari-cari, menyingkirkan Riko yang berusaha menghalangi tubuhnya. Ia harus melihat sendiri, apapun yang menunggunya di seberang.

Ya, apapun…

Barulah kedua iris kehijauan itu membulat sempurna memandang malaikat brunet yang tengah tertidur damai di permukaan permadani bunga-bunga. Tidak, jangan bilang—

**"Kiyoshi…? Ini bohong, 'kan ya?"**

Riko menggeleng cepat, berusaha menahan malaikat yang baru terlahir kembali itu menyentuh tubuh kaku kekasihnya. Namun dengan mudah Hanamiya melangkah.

**"Kiyoshi… Jangan main-main denganku. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, kau tahu."**

Suaranya bergetar. Akashi tersenyum getir, Riko mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Hanamiya-kun, Kiyoshi sudah…"

**"Tidak."** tegasnya. **"Aku tidak suka kau bermain-main di saat seperti ini, Kiyoshi. Bangunlah, hei, bangun sekarang juga!"**

Berapa kalipun ia mengguncang bahunya, tubuh kaku di hadapannya ini takkan menggubris.

**"Hei, bangun… Kau sudah janji padaku, 'kan? Kita akan selalu bersama, begitu. Hei…" Perlahan setetes demi tetes air mata mengalir tanpa ia sadari. "Kiyoshi bodoh, kau 'kan yang mengatakannya padaku… Aku benci janji palsu, hei…"**

Semua yang melihatnya tak kuasa membendung air di pelupuk mata masing-masing. Menyadari reaksi asing malaikat di sekelilingnya, Hanamiya terbelalak.

**"Ini—bohong, 'kan?"**

_Ha. Hahaha. Jangan membuatku tertawa_.

**"Lalu… Yang kau katakan semalam itu… Hanya sekedar kebohongan, Kiyoshi? Apakah ini salahku telah memercayaimu? Apa aku terlalu naïf sehingga membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?"**

_Tes. Tes._

Hanamiya menempelkan tubuh lemahnya ke tubuh beku sang kekasih, sayapnya mengembang karena kesedihan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, tak kuasa menahan duka.

**"Memang aku sungguh bodoh, karena mencintai malaikat brengsek, pembohong sepertimu… Selama ini, aku terus menunggumu—aku memang bodoh sekali, benar-benar…"**

Air matanya seakan menolak untuk berhenti.

**"Padahal aku sudah berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini, hanya demi bersamamu, kau tahu…"**

.

**"_Kiyoshi… Mengapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?"_**

Hanamiya Makoto, menangis bisu dalam pelukan kekasihnya yang tak sehangat dulu. Entah karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan tangis, atau…

Hatinya sudah terlebih dahulu meneriakkan berjuta perasaannya.

.

.

_Tak jarang kita bertengkar saat bertatap muka  
Tapi itu masih sebuah kenangan yang indah, itulah yang kau katakan padaku—karena itu aku tidak takut lagi.  
Walau apapun yang membatasi kita berdua, aku pasti akan meraih kebahagiaan, karena itu…_

_Walau sendirian, aku tetap 'kan berjalan  
Walau aku merasa ingin mati saja, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suaramu 'janganlah kau mati'_

_Walaupun begitu berat kujalani, walaupun kesepian ini membuatku menangis,  
Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan kehangatanmu._

_Berputar dan mengalir, walaupun waktu ini perlahan memudar,  
apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Aku tak mengingatnya lagi._

_Saat ku coba menutup mataku, terdengar suara tawa seseorang.  
Entah mengapa, saat ini itulah…_

_Hartaku yang paling berharga._

_._

* * *

**[A/N] akhirnya selesai chap 15, masooo ngejar dedlen~ 2 bulaaaan~ update kilaaat~ /boboan/ ah ya, bila kalian berhenti membaca sampai sini, berarti bad end ya :) sementara lanjutan ending lain masih berlanjooooot dibawah ^w^)/**

**Tapi sekarang, balas ripiu dulu ya? :3**

**.**

**Kagami Tania  
**Oke, ini kelanjutannya...

**Hanaciel Jaeger  
**hmmm, nasib kagami mungkin akan dilanjut di arc setelah ini :3/ belum pernah kayaknya wakakaka xD /disambit/ oke, ini chap 15nya, update kilat lagiii :3

**Cookie Kouki Cookies  
**iya, toh badan dia juga nggak akan bertahan lama lagi :') salah siapa? salah authoooor /ei/ hmm, soal kagami akan dilanjut di arc habis ini yah :3/ jadi yang kurang puas yang masih penasaran tenang aja, deh xD ini updatenyaa~

**Kurotori Rei  
**yah, ini karena macam2 hal~ hubungannya dijelasin di sini yah :3/ dan iya, kagami itu iblis. KiyoHana mah bahagia...mungkin /plak/ syukurlah rata www xD ini lanjutannya :3

**Guest  
**Kuatkan kokoromu, nak xD

**.**

**Maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**

* * *

.

.

Ternyata memang mustahil. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melalui hidup—walau dengan sayap barunya—sendirian saja. Ia butuh keberadaan sang brunet di sampingnya. Ia tidak kuasa menahan kesendiriannya.

**'_Ternyata memang… Kau yang berjanji akan selalu di sampingku, adalah seorang pembohong, Kiyoshi.'_**

_Apakah ini akhirnya?_

_Apa memang kisah kita hanya sampai di sini saja?_

_Jangan bercanda! Aku… Aku masih membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkannya kembali di sampingku._

_Kumohon, Tuhan, walau dengan cara apapun, walau aku harus terlahir kembali ataupun menyusuri waktu, biarkanlah ia kembali berada di sisiku!_

_._

**"_Itukah yang kau harapkan?"_**

_._

Perasaannya… Tersampaikan. Kembali ia mendengar suara-suara yang memanggilnya entah dari mana. Yang penting, ia harus segera mengembalikan Kiyoshi ke sisinya, apapun cara yang harus ia lakukan! Ayolah, setelah segala rintangan yang ia lalui, tidak adil rasanya jika cintanya berakhir begitu saja seperti sekarang!

"Ya! Aku ingin ia kembali ke sisiku, walau apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon dengan sangat."

.

**"_Baiklah. Untuk sekali ini, karena kesungguhkan hatimu, Kami akan berusaha mengabulkannya. Namun ada beberapa kondisi yang harus kau ketahui…"_**

"Apa itu? Aku akan menyanggupinya!" seru Hanamiya tanpa ragu lagi. Apapun tak masalah. Asal Kiyoshi kembali kepadanya.

**"_Yang pertama adalah… Kiyoshi Teppei akan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia akan mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. Apakah itu tidak masalah untukmu?"_**

"Tidak! Tidak masalah sama sekali! Yang paling penting, kembalikan si bodoh itu ke sisiku!"

.

**Saat itu ia tidak mengetahui, rintangan apa yang akan menghadang saat ia menyanggupi kondisi menyulitkan itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**[A/N] cerita akan berlanjut lagi!**


	16. Kamu Siapa?

_Ng…?  
Apakah sekitarku selalu begini terang?  
Rasanya nyaman sekali… Entah mengapa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

…

"—_yoshi!"_

_Apa yang ada di luar…? Apa yang akan terjadi bila aku membuka mataku?  
Suara yang memanggil ini… Begitu familiar…_

…

…

**"Kiyoshi! Akhirnya…"**

Hanamiya segera memeluk sang kekasih yang baru membuka iris kecoklatannya. Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Semua yang melihat mereka berdua terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

Kiyoshi Teppei, terbangun kembali—dengan sepasang sayap putih utuh, yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin… Mengapa bisa…" Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak, ia tidak memercayai ini. Seharusnya kejadian seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan?

"Pasti… Permohonannya terdengar," Akashi bergumam. "Tapi, kasus seperti ini baru pertama kali kujumpai. Tidak kusangka Kiyoshi Teppei bisa kembali bangun lagi."

_Seandainya saja… Kouki juga dapat kembali._

...

"Ung… Ini…" Kiyoshi masih terlihat bingung, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap mata, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Rasanya hanya—kosong.

**"Kiyoshi… Kau kembali."**

Lagi, kedua tangan pucatnya melingkari leher sang kekasih, menghapus segala rasa sakit yang membebaninya selama ini. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bersyukur permohonannya terkabul. Namun… Kiyoshi sendiri sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menatap kosong sang eboni, kemudian berucap,

**"_Kau ini… Siapa?"_**

* * *

**Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate:**  
**M untuk yang asem asem itu /apa/**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, AoSaku, dan banyak pairing lainnya /heh/**

**.**  
**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**"_Kau ini… Siapa?"_**

Kedua pupil Hanamiya membulat sempurna tatkala mendengar kekasihnya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang terasa aneh.

'_Apa Kiyoshi bilang tadi? Siapa?'_

**"He-hei, jangan bercanda…"** suaranya mulai bergetar tidak suka,** "Aku, Hanamiya Makoto, apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Kita selalu bersama selama ini, 'kan!"**

'_Jangan bilang… Ini yang dimaksud dengan kondisi yang harus kuketahui? Kalau Kiyoshi akan melupakan sesuatu?'_

Kiyoshi menggaruk belakang kepala, wajahnya tampak sulit. "Aku… Err, di mana Hyuuga? Rasanya terakhir kali aku sedang mengobrol di rumahnya… Mengapa aku tiba-tiba kembali ke sini, ya?"

"…!"

.

_Hyuuga? Hyuuga? Di mana Hyuuga?_

_Itu hal yang ia katakan segera setelah bangun? Tentang Hyuuga?_

_Tapi—mengapa?!_

**"Bohong…"** Hanamiya melangkah mundur, mendadak tubuhnya lunglai dan jatuh berlutut. "Kenapa… Kau tidak mengenaliku, Kiyoshi?"

**"Su-Sungguh, aku tidak berpura-pura."** Kembali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku memang tidak mengenalimu… Apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat? Aku belum pernah melihat malaikat sepertimu."

"A-Akh…"

_Bohong. Ini bohong, 'kan? Tolonglah, siapapun, katakan padaku kalau ini hanya kebohongan belaka._

**"Hilang ingatan."** Tiba-tiba saja sang _emperor_ melangkah maju, berdiri di samping Hanamiya yang tengah menggenggam telapak kekasihnya erat. "Tapi… Kurasa takkan lama. Sepertinya lama kelamaan ia akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Yah, semoga saja."

"Kau pikir begitu? Kuharap saja benar."

"Anu… Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap sang brunet, memotong pembicaraan kedua malaikat. Wajahnya masih saja kebingungan—seakan tempat ini begitu asing untuknya.

"Begini, lho… Mengapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini? Harusnya aku 'kan sedang bersama Hyuuga sekarang—ya 'kan?"

Hanamiya tersentak. Ia ingin menjawab, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya yang kini bergetar. Melihat itu, Riko melangkah maju dengan berani, meminta Hanamiya mundur kemudian memandang sang brunet lekat.

**"Hyuuga sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, Kiyoshi Teppei. Ia sudah meninggal—ia tertabrak kereta yang melaju kencang."**

Kedua iris kecoklatannya membulat.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Habisnya… Kemarin saja aku masih mengobrol dengannya, kok… Mengapa—tidak mungkin. Ini bohong 'kan ya?"

Kiyoshi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa 'sahabatnya' itu masih ada, masih bernafas. Namun Riko menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Kiyoshi. Sebenarnya, selama beberapa waktu kau tidak sadarkan diri… Karena banyak hal. Entahlah—kau seharusnya tahu, tapi kau tidak mengingatnya. **Hyuuga sudah meninggal… Sejak lama.**"

"Bohong—"

"Itu benar, Kiyoshi Teppei." Akashi menegaskan suaranya. **"Hyuuga Junpei, sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."**

_Ya, kenyataan pahit yang tak ingin ia dengar. Kenyataan pahit yang tak ingin ia percayai._

.

"Dan lagi…" Akashi melangkah, kemudian mendorong pelan punggung Hanamiya, membuatnya menghadap ke arah sang brunet. "Kekasihmu sekarang... Dia, Hanamiya Makoto. Kau yakin tak mengenalnya? Kau yakin tak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

Hanamiya berharap-harap cemas. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha tegar. Kiyoshi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia bisa tidak ingat?

"Ma-Maaf… Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku merasa pernah melihatmu, tapi ingatanku buram. Segalanya jadi tidak jelas. Aku… Aku…"

'_Dia kembali ke sisiku. Namun dia tak mengingatku. Dia… Masih berusaha mengingat siapa diriku. Hanya dengan itu… Apakah tak apa untukku? Aku sendiri tak tahu.'_

Hanamiya merunduk, kemudian memeluk erat sang malaikat brunet, membenamkan wajah di bahu tegapnya. Mulus tanpa cacat. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada noda… Tidak ada 'tanda' yang ia berikan, semuanya…

Kiyoshi Teppei seakan diputar balik, kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya sebelum mengenal Hanamiya Makoto. Dirinya ketika masih hidup dalam kedamaian bersama Hyuuga Junpei.

**"Tidak apa-apa. Pelan-pelan saja. Kau bisa mengenalku dari awal lagi, Kiyoshi."** lirih Hanamiya tepat di telinga sang kekasih. **"Hanya saja… Tolong, tolong, anggap aku ini… Kekasihmu, Kiyoshi. Aku ini kekasihmu. Walau aku bukan Hyuuga. Kau mungkin tidak mengingat hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama, tapi… Ayo mulai lagi dari awal."**

'_Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Apa aku ingin Kiyoshi kembali mencintaiku lagi, ingin kita kembali hidup bersama lagi? Padahal… Dalam keadaan yang sekarang, rasanya akan sulit. Harusnya aku tahu…'_

"Aku… Akan berusaha, err, Hanamiya."

'…_Kalau Kiyoshi Teppei yang ini… Hanya mencintai Hyuuga Junpei, dan bukan diriku.'_

.

.

.

"Mengapa… Kiyoshi-san bisa kehilangan ingatan—tapi hanya ingatan tentang hari-harinya bersama Hanamiya-san? Aku tidak mengerti… Ini sungguh aneh." Sakurai bergumam—ia berpikir keras, mengapa segalanya jadi begini. Ia bersyukur Kiyoshi bisa kembali lagi ke dunia ini… Tapi rasanya, kehilangan ingatan seperti ini justru lebih menyakitkan.

"Kasihan Hanamiya-san… Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, ya?"

_SRAAAK _

Aomine menutup tirai kamar, wajahnya tersenyum seakan ingin menenangkan sang _fallen angel_. Tak lama, tangan _tan_nya mendekat dan menepuk pelan kepala brunet Sakurai.

**"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ryou. _Emperor _juga sudah bilang 'kan, pasti hilang ingatannya hanya sementara saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."** ujarnya lembut. "Kalau misalnya tidak kembali juga, mereka bisa mengulang dari awal. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu, 'kan?"

"Ta-Tapi tetap saja, Aomine-san." Sakurai berucap cemas. "Kehilangan ingatan tentang orang yang kau cintai itu… **Menyakitkan.**"

Aomine terdiam, ia masih berdiri dalam bisu. Memang, yang Sakurai katakan juga tidak salah, tapi… Jika sudah begini, bisakah mereka kembali?

"Aku pun… Walau sepertinya sudah dilupakan, tetap saja aku tidak ingin melupakan hari-hariku bersama Imayoshi-san. Walaupun menyakitkan… 'kan?"

"Ryou…" Aomine kemudian mendecakkan lidah, alisnya menukik, bersamaan dengan iris kebiruannya yang memandang tajam sang _fallen angel_. "Jangan membuatku panas dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Eh? Maksudnya—kyah!"

Tubuh kurusnya terdorong jatuh ke ranjang, sayap hitamnya sedikit menghantam ujung kerasnya, membuat Sakurai merintih pelan. Mengapa tiba-tiba Aomine mendorongnya dengan kasar seperti ini?

**"Ryou."** Suara bariton itu menggema.

"E-eh? Aomine-san…? Ada apa, mendadak begitu? Sakit…"

Rintih kesakitan Sakurai menyadarkannya, mengirimkannya kembali ke kenyataan. _Plak! _Ia menampar pipinya sendiri.

'_Duh—sadar, Aomine Daiki! Apa yang barusan mau kau lakukan padanya!?'_

"Ma-Maaf, Ryou. Aku… Tanpa sadar…" Ia bangkit kembali dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wajahnya malu, seperti merasa bersalah. Melihatnya, Sakurai terkekeh pelan.

**"Aomine-san… Jangan-jangan cemburu?"**

**"Ap—SIAPA YANG CEMBURU! Duuuh…"** Aomine mengacak helaian brunet _fallen angel_ di hadapannya dengan gemas. Sial, bisa-bisanya saja ia menggodanya seperti itu—harusnya Aomine tahu kalau Sakurai itu tidak se-_innocent_ yang ia pikir. Ia tetap mengacak rambut Sakurai dengan sebal—sementara empunya hanya tertawa-tawa geli.

Aomine mendengus. Dasar Sakurai, usil sekali padanya. Ya sudahlah—salahnya juga yang tiba-tiba tanpa sadar mendorongnya ke ranjang seperti itu. Kan bisa dikira mau macam-macam nanti. Lagipula… Ia 'kan punya sesuatu yang harus ia katakan pada sang brunet, hampir saja ia lupa.

"Oh iya, sebelum aku lupa memberitahumu… Aku punya satu teman ini, dia sedang terkena masalah… Masalahnya sudah dari lama, sih. Mau mendengarnya?"

"Hmm? Masalah apa, Aomine-san? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakurai. Aomine mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan,

"Ya, ini sesuatu yang perlu bantuanmu. Dia… Sedikit mirip denganmu, kurasa. Sekarang ia sedang diisolasi, sebagai hukuman atas perbuatannya."

"He… **DIISOLASI?!**" Sakurai berteriak tidak percaya. Diisolasi, diasingkan—ia pasti dikurung di suatu tempat sekarang. Untuknya, yang memang sudah pernah merasakan dikurung oleh Imayoshi, ia tahu betapa tidak enaknya. Tapi… Apa yang membuat 'iblis ini' diisolasi seperti itu? Kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya?

"Yah… Diisolasi. Permasalahannya sepele—itu juga hanya karena pemimpin yang sekarang tidak sependapat dengan pemimpin yang dulu—_Emperor_." ujar Aomine menjelaskan. **"Dia ini… Iblis yang memiliki rasa pada malaikat… Begitulah. Kau tahu 'kan peraturan antar dunia saat ini seketat apa. Kau juga pernah merasakan ikatannya."**

Sang brunet hanya mengangguk pelan. Memang, para petinggi dari tiap dunia sudah berubah pola pikirnya, mereka pikir ini yang terbaik—walau sebenarnya peraturan ini membuat banyak yang menderita. Ia, Imayoshi, Kiyoshi, atau Hanamiya, contohnya. Peraturan di mana iblis dilarang keras menjalin hubungan dengan malaikat.

Memang—itu untuk kebaikan, 'kan? Tapi pada faktanya… Bukankah keadaan malah memburuk dari waktu _Emperor _masih memimpin dunia iblis?

"Be-begitu, ya… Ia juga sama, ya… Pantas saja Aomine-san menceritakan hal ini kepadaku." Sakurai bergumam tanda mengerti. Aomine mendengus kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Kuberitahu, ya. Awalnya, dia itu pemimpin yang cukup tinggi di dunia ini… Mengatur prajurit, membuat strategi, melakukan perlindungan, membantu pemerintahan… Ia panglima perang. Tangan kanan _Emperor_. Namun, setelah terjadinya kejadian naas yang melibatkan cinta iblis dan malaikat—ditambah lagi ia ketahuan para petinggi, kalau ia dalam status berhubungan dengan salah satu malaikat tinggi di sana… Ia segera dijauhkan, diasingkan, diisolasi." Kembali sang iblis _dark blue_ menjelaskan, membuat sang _fallen angel _menyentuh bibir, menandakan cemas. Yah—Aomine hanya bisa berharap kenyataan tak seburuk yang ia kira.

**"Aku… Ingin menolongnya. Maukah kau membantuku menyelamatkan temanku, Ryou?"** tanyanya sekali lagi, memastikan. Awalnya ragu, tapi Sakurai mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ada salahnya—ia juga sudah lama merepotkan Aomine, jadi membantu seperti ini pasti hanya hal kecil untuk membalas kebaikannya.

"Aku mengerti. Aomine-san, kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan, katakan saja padaku, aku akan coba membantu, entah bagaimana caranya."

Mendengar itu, sang iblis tersenyum, kemudian menepuk lembut puncak kepala sang _fallen angel_.

"Terima kasih, Ryou. Baiklah, karena saat aku memeriksa ke penjara, ia tidak ada—aku akan mencari tahu tempat ia dikurung dan membuat rencana… Tunggu saja."

"Iya, aku akan tunggu. Saat itu… Aomine-san jangan ragu-ragu untuk meminta bantuanku, ya?"

.

.

"Hei, Susa…" Iblis bersurai eboni itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring, sambil berkata: **"Kudengar, Kiyoshi sudah tidak ada, lho."**

Sementara di hadapannya, sang panglima tersedak kopi.

"Uhuk—jangan bilang, kau masih…?"

Imayoshi tersenyum lebar, kemudian berseru dengan logat yang khas. **"Tentu saja, dong! Bukannya ini kesempatan untuk merebut Hanamiya lagi?"**

Susa hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menepuk jidat. Dasar Imayoshi, di saat sudah kalah begini masih saja ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Masih saja ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya merebut Hanamiya kembali dari Kiyoshi. Haah.

_Kapan dia akan sadar, sih? Daripada Hanamiya, aku 'kan…_

**"Imayoshi, kau itu keras kepala sekali, sih."** Sebal, Susa memukul pelan kepala teman masa kecilnya itu dengan buku yang tengah ia baca—membuatnya mengerang pelan. "Sampai kapan kau mau berpikir untuk merebut Hanamiya kembali. Lagipula, kau ini ketinggalan berita, tahu. Memangnya kau tidak dengar kalau Kiyoshi bangun kembali… Dan hidup bersama Hanamiya sebagai _malaikat_?"

"He?" Wajahnya tampak terkejut. Susa semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam tangan.

_Benar-benar, ia ketinggalan berita_.

"Karena itu, Hanamiya sudah menjadi malaikat, sebaiknya kau tidak usah berharap dapat merebutnya lagi ke sisimu." ucap Susa akhirnya, sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Imayoshi yang kini merengut sebal.

"…Tinggal kurebut saja, susah sekali, sih."

"_Imayoshi!"_

Kesal dengan temannya yang keras kepala, Susa mendorong tubuh Imayoshi yang lebih mungil darinya hingga jatuh ke permukaan sofa yang empuk. Imayoshi tertawa geli melihat sang panglima kesal—tanpa tahu sikap menyebalkannya bisa berakibat fatal. Ya—Susa bisa mengamuk nanti.

"Susa, kau ini benar-benar lucu, ya. Masa baru kubilang begitu, kau sudah… Heh?"

Imayoshi merasakan sesuatu menelungkup pipinya.

"Imayoshi, aku serius." Suara bariton Susa semakin terasa memaksa, "Aku sudah terlalu sering mengurusi keegoisanmu dari dulu, jadi…"

_Glek._ Ini buruk.

**"…Giliranku untuk menjadi sedikit lebih egois."**

"Su—_mmph_?!" Mendadak saja, Imayoshi merasakan mulutnya terkunci oleh sesuatu yang hangat, rasanya sesak—Susa mengunci bibir Imayoshi yang tidak bisa diam itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Panik dan terkejut, Imayoshi mulai meronta-ronta—yang benar saja! Mengapa tiba-tiba Susa menjadi agresif begini?!

"Lepa—_aaahn_…"

'_Mengapa? Mengapa mendadak Susa menciumku dengan kasar seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya!'_

Sampai beberapa saat, pagutan mereka pun terlepas, meninggalkan segaris saliva di antara kedua lidah mereka. Imayoshi menarik napas panjang, masih _shock _karena perlakuan Susa barusan. Mengapa Susa yang biasanya kalem dan pengertian bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Imayoshi_…"

Lagi, bisikan Susa terasa benar-benar seduktif di telinganya.

"Su-Susa? Tunggu, kau kenapa, hei—"

**"Imayoshi, aku takkan menahan diri lagi kalau kau sampai mencoba melarikan diri dariku. Jangan lupakan itu. Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini, dan aku takkan melepaskannya."**

"Tunggu, Susa—gyaa! Aku mengerti, jangan tarik bajuku seperti itu!"

Hari ini Imayoshi belajar hal yang penting, yaitu jangan pernah sekali-kali membuat Susa mengamuk, apalagi membuatnya cemburu.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu. Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasa—walau ada satu hal yang beda, Hanamiya merasa Kiyoshi tidak bersikap seperti _kekasihnya_. Wajar saja, ia kehilangan separuh ingatannya tentang Hanamiya. Satu hal yang paling tidak Hanamiya harapkan dari sang kekasih—_melupakannya_. Namun mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kiyoshi?" panggil sang eboni dari dapur. "Aku membuat teh, mau minum tidak? Tidak juga tidak apa, sih—bukannya aku mengharapkannya."

…Tak ada jawaban.

Menoleh dari balik dinding, Hanamiya mendapati _'kekasih'_nya itu tengah duduk terdiam di ranjang sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Penasaran apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Hanamiya melangkah kemudian menepuk pundak sang _brunette_.

"Hei, kubilang ada teh—"

**"Hanamiya."** Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kiyoshi menoleh. **"Kita… Pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, ya? Misalnya—dunia manusia, begitu?"**

Mendengar itu, iris kehijauan Hanamiya terbelalak.

"Kiyo—jangan bilang, kau… Ingat?!" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya. **"Iya, iya! Jangan bilang ingatanmu sudah kembali lagi? Kau ingat pertemuan kita?"**

Kiyoshi memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah… Cuma sampai situ, sih… Setelah itu semuanya buram." Ia tertawa hambar. "Aku masih tidak tahu tentang hubungan kita sebagai 'kekasih', tapi ya… Aku akan coba mengingatnya sedikit demi sedikit."

Mendadak saja kedua _orb _yang selalu terlihat muram itu mencerah. Hanamiya tersenyum lega.

Masih ada harapan. Masih ada setitik harapan bahwa Kiyoshi bisa mengingatnya kembali.

'_Sedikit demi sedikit… Ia pasti bisa mengingatku lagi. Ia bisa kembali menjadi Kiyoshi yang biasanya.'_

.

**_Tok tok_**

"Hanamiya-san, kau ada di dalam? Aku ingin bicara sebentar…" Sebuah kepala _brunette _muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya yang terbuka setengah. Dari luar terlihat sepasang sayap hitam yang bergerak naik-turun. Sakurai Ryou.

"Ah, Sakurai! Kok bisa?"

"Iya, aku dapat izin dari _emperor—_Akashi." _Fallen angel _bersurai brunet itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hanamiya-san. Tadinya aku ingin ke sini bersama Aomine-san, tapi… Dianya tidak mau."

"Oooh." ujar Hanamiya seraya menuangkan teh ke cangkir, mempersilakan Sakurai masuk. Setelah keduanya duduk manis, Hanamiya kembali berucap,

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Apa hal penting?"

"I, iya… Cukup penting." Sakurai berucap dengan gugup, seraya memainkan kedua jarinya. "Eng… Hanamiya-san… **Kenal Kuroko-san, 'kan?**"

_Ah. Kuroko Tetsuya. Malaikat bersurai kebiruan itu._

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

Sakurai menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Jadi begini—"

.

.

"EH?! _**KEKASIH KUROKO ITU?!**" _Hanamiya tidak dapat menahan kekagetannya lagi. Sakurai kontan menutup mulut sang _ex-iblis_ dengan tangannya.

"Ssssst! Ini rahasia, Hanamiya-san!" ujarnya panik. **"Ini rahasia di antara aku, Aomine-san… Dan Hanamiya-san. Sesungguhnya aku juga baru tahu ketika menemuinya beberapa hari lalu."**

"Be-begitu…Ehm, maaf aku mendadak berteriak." Hanamiya berdeham, kemudian kembali memasang wajah _jaim_. "Jadi? Dulu kekasih Kuroko-san itu… _Beda dunia _juga? Sungguh—sebenarnya berapa pasangan yang sudah melanggar peraturan 'dilarang menjalin hubungan' itu, sih?" Hanamiya mengacak surai eboninya, pusing. Ternyata bukan cuma Kiyoshi, atasan-atasannya seperti Akashi dan Kuroko juga punya hubungan _lintas dunia_.

"Yah—macam-macam, ehehe." Sang brunet tertawa grogi. "Jadi begitu… Masalahnya, sejak ketahuan ia juga menjalin hubungan dengan malaikat—walau saat itu ia terpaksa memutuskan hubungannya karena meninggalnya Furihata—jadi sekarang, ia dikurung di suatu tempat."

"Hukuman bentuk pengasingan, ya…" Hanamiya menggigit bibir. Dulu ia juga pernah membantu Imayoshi menangani kasus seperti itu. "Jangan bilang… Itu penjara yang terletak di _paling ujung dunia_?"

Sakurai tersenyum. "Tepat sekali~ Jadi, beberapa hari lalu, aku dibawa Aomine-san untuk menemuinya… Tapi dia sendiri seperti tidak mau bicara dengan kami. Waktu Aomine-san mengatakan 'akan melepaskannya' pun… Ia tidak bergeming. Daripada hukuman dari petinggi, kurasa lebih mirip ia 'menghukum' dirinya sendiri. Dengan mengunci diri."

Kepala brunetnya menunduk muram. Hanamiya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah… Itu biasa… Tapi, kurasa ia punya masalah…"

"Karena itu, Hanamiya-san!" Mendadak saja Sakurai maju dan meraih kedua tangan sang eboni. **"Kurasa kalau Hanamiya-san yang mencoba bicara dengannya… Pasti tersampaikan! Kalian 'kan sama-sama iblis yang mencintai malaikat, jadi—kumohon!"**

"Ukh—" mendengar itu, Hanamiya merasa tidak enak untuk menolak. Lagipula—hei, ia juga sudah berhutang pada Sakurai karena membantu Kiyoshi menemuinya, 'kan?

"Aku… Ingin membantu Aomine-san. Kekasih Kuroko-san—_Kagami-san_ itu teman baiknya. Setidaknya, aku ingin membantu hubungan mereka—seperti aku membantu Kiyoshi-san." Pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hanamiya melemah, pandangannya sendu. "**Setidaknya—aku tidak ingin ada hubungan iblis-malaikat yang akhirnya akan berakhir seperti diriku… Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Cukup aku saja yang menjadi seperti ini…** Maaf, kalimatku aneh, ya?"

Hanamiya tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka. Sakurai, walau dengan sayap hitamnya itu, hatinya sebagai malaikat masih tersisa. Mengharapkan kebahagiaan orang lain—sementara ia sendiri menderita. Tak ingin orang lain menderita seperti dirinya. Tapi, tetap saja…

**"Kau selalu membantu orang lain, walau kau tahu itu takkan sedikitpun membuatmu meraih kebahagiaan… Mengapa, Sakurai?"**

_Itu yang ingin kuketahui. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu_.

Mendengar kalimat tanya yang ditujukan untuknya, Sakurai mendengus pelan, kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku ikut bahagia jika melihat orang lain bahagia. Seperti menunjukkan bahwa hubungan _lintas dunia _tidak seburuk itu, begitu. Hanamiya-san sendiri tahu, 'kan? Kasusku yang membuat _cinta_ itu semakin tabu." jelasnya—masih dengan senyum manis yang setia mengembang di pipinya. "Dan ya… Ehehehe, saat ini aku sudah cukup bahagia, kok."

Hanamiya menghela napas. Dasar anak ini.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Kau berarti sudah berhasil dengan Ao—"

"**U-UWAAAA! JANGAN KATAKAN ITU, HANAMIYA-SAAAN!** Huwa, maafkan aku!" ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu. Dasar Sakurai.

"Haah, baiklah. Panggil saja aku kalau waktunya tiba. Aku akan membantumu—walau kurasa aku juga takkan begitu berguna." Hanamiya meng-iyakan permintaan sang brunet. Yah, kalau bisa mengapa tidak?

"Oh ya, jangan lupa menceritakan ini pada _emperor_. Kudengar dulu ia sahabat 'Kagami' ini, ia pasti bisa membantu."

"…Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku mengharapkanmu, Hanamiya-san."

"Sama-sama. Yah, semoga kita berhasil membantu mereka berdua. Walau mungkin akan sedikit sulit, mengutip dari cerita _emperor_."

.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar yang berdinding putih, sang malaikat bersurai brunet mencengkram kepalanya kuat. Segalanya berputar-putar—memorinya bertumpuk, bercampur-campur, membuatnya pusing. Segala serpihan-serpihan ingatannya dari masa lalu datang dan pergi. Kepalanya sakit.

Mendadak ia terbelalak, ia mengingat saat itu—saat di mana ia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Hanamiya. Ya, Hanamiya yang dulu masih dalam wujud iblis—bukan malaikat seperti sekarang. Walau masih buram, ia dapat sedikit demi sedikit mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi saat itu.

Sebentar, ia bisa mengingat saat Hyuuga menceritakan hal-hal tentang Izuki, dan ia juga bisa mengingat saat pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Hanamiya, tapi… Mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan potongan memorinya tentang kematian Hyuuga? Mengapa? Sial—ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Ini buruk.

**"_Hanamiya…"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Konnichiwa, kiyoha kembali! :D maaf ya ngaret banget, banyak yang terjadi... Ukk, ujian praktek, lomba, sama... LAPTOP RUSAK ;3; untungnya sekarang udah bisa hehehe. Tapi kalo untuk ngejar deadline KiyoHana Day... kayaknya susah ;3;**

**Ta-tapi kiyoha bakal usahain bakal cepet, kok! Toh liburan bentar lagi, semoga ngetiknya juga bisa cepet :3 dan yah, soal Kiyoshi, dia sedikit demi sedikit bakal ingat, dan sekarang kita selesaiin masalah KagaKuro dulu ya hehehe.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Kagami Tania, **aah, feelnya dapet, kah? :'3 yokatta, kiyoha sempet takut ngga ngefeel gitu :'3 oke, ini lanjutannyaa~

**Hanaciel Jaeger, **huwaaa jangan nangis, mereka aja bahagia kok nantinya :'DD iya, Kiyoshi bakal dihilangin sebagian ingatannya. Nah... gimana dengan Hanamiya? :3 lanjuut~

**Lala chan ssu, **Ah, souka? :'D hayoh kamu jangan maso baca yang galo xD dan okee, lanjuuut~

**Guest, **kuatkan kokoromu, nak! (?)

**Ryiki-chan, **iyaa, lanjuut :D e-eeeh? tanggung jawab? :''D oke, ini update~

**Cookie Kouki Cookies, **ayo, semangatin Hanamiya biar dia nggak putus asa :3 Kagami... yah, dia memang gitu. Di chap ini dan di chap depan dijelasin kok gimana hehehe. Kouki... bakal gimana ya? Akashi bakal gimana ya? :D

**kurohime, **iya, masih dilanjut~ dan KagaKuro bakal dimulai dari sekarang, nih :D lanjut lanjut~

**Tsukkika Fleur, **ah, kejutan shock :'D iya, jadi yang dulu sama dia itu Furi, sekarang tinggal sama Kuro... sombong ya, Akashi nya xD sudah sepantasnya kok (?) /dilempar/ iya, seginya banyaak~ mungkin SusaIma bakal damai dulu sekarang, tapi Kiyoshi... :'')  
Yosh, ini lanjutannya ya! Gimanakah nasib Hanamiya? :D

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? :3**


End file.
